Ma Vie Après l'Enfer
by Cullen Henessie
Summary: Bella a décidé de changer, de s'ouvrir aux autres, sa rencontre avec Alice dans un pensionnat de bonnes soeurs risque de bouleverser leurs vies. D'autres personnages par la suite...
1. Chapter 1

**Ma vie après l'Enfer**

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Avec beaucoup d'appréhension, nous passons de la traduction à l'écriture et nous vous présentons notre bébé.**

**J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à le lire que nous à l'écrire.**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture.**

**Prologue :**

Je m'appelle Bella Swan, j'ai 17 ans et je suis morte. Pas au sens littéral, mais intérieurement. Je ne vis pas ma vie, je la subis. Mais ça va changer ! Aujourd'hui est un nouveau jour. Demain je rentre en terminale et c'est ma dernière année dans cet Enfer !

Toute cette dernière année n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Je m'étais laissée dépérir depuis qu'ils m'avaient abandonnée … Depuis que je l'avais abandonné.

Cette école de bonnes sœurs m'a été imposée, à des centaines de kilomètres de chez moi. Ou du moins ce que je pensais être mon chez moi. Ma mère et Phil m'ont simplement dit : « _Bella tu es gênante pour notre vie, arrêtons cette mascarade. Tu dois nous quitter et nous oublier. La dernière chose que nous allons faire pour toi c'est t'envoyer dans une école convenable pour terminer tes études secondaires. Une fois ton diplôme en poche, tu te débrouilleras mais tu ne reviendras pas !_ _Il n'y pas de place pour toi dans notre nouvelle vie !_ » Je n'avais pas su quoi répondre et de toute manière, je n'avais rien à dire. Comment auriez vous réagi à ma place? Je n'étais rien pour eux et ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser de moi, comme on se débarrasse d'un chien sur une aire d'autoroute. Après m'avoir privée de ma vie, comment vouliez vous que j'ai envie de continuer ?

Et voilà où on m'avait envoyé : dans l'antichambre de l'Enfer, dans le trou du cul du monde. Entre un caillou et deux sapins. Dans un pensionnant pour jeunes filles à problèmes, entourées de bonnes sœurs aussi aimables que les icebergs qui avaient submergé le Titanic et d' adolescentes névrosées en manque … Heureusement, la base militaire, l'US Air Force Academy n'était pas loin. _Quelle idée de mettre une école religieuse près d'un camp militaire. C'est un appel à la dépravation avec des mâles en rut à proximité. _D'ailleurs Victoria, mon ancienne camarade de chambre ne m'a jamais épargné un seul détail de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec le Sergent Gigandet.

Je connaissais chaque recoin du seul bar, le Cleats Bar&Grill de cette ville pourrie sans jamais y avoir mis un pied. Contrairement à beaucoup je n'ai jamais fait le mur, bu d'alcool en cachette ou fumer dans les toilettes. Trop occupée à m'apitoyer sur mon sort quant à la raison de mon internat dans cet endroit. J'ai toujours été une enfant modèle, la parfaite élève même après le divorce de mes parents et mon départ pour Phoenix, sans mon grand frère. Il a préféré rester chez mon père à Forks. Même le remariage de ma mère avec Phil et cette année d'emprisonnement n'avaient pas réussi à faire chuter mes notes. C'est la seule chose qui me permettait de garder un minimum de confiance en moi, car mon physique n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Rajoutez à ça une sacrée maladresse et de la timidité à revendre et vous me cernerez un peu plus. Mon seul refuge : mes livres. Tout y passait de Jane Austen à Emilie Brontë mais surtout les plus grands classiques. Je savais déjà que cette passion me servirait dans la vie. J'ai toujours voulu devenir professeur de littérature. Du moins c'est ce que je me disais jusqu'à ce que tout déraille et que je me retrouve ici.

J'avais juste eu le temps de me remettre physiquement que j'avais été envoyée à Sainte Catherine High School for Girls à Colorado Springs, au fin fond du Colorado. Depuis je n'avais pas remis les pieds dehors. Thanksgiving, Noël et les autres vacances scolaires, je les avais passées entre ces murs. De toute manière, je n'avais nulle part ou aller. Ma mère et Phil avaient été clairs. Concernant mon père et mon frère, j'avais appris par ma mère qu'ils ne souhaitaient plus me revoir. Je me souviens encore de ce jour.

**Flashback**

_C'était il y a trois ans, vers la fin juin. Je me réjouissais d'avance car je devais aller passer mon été de vacances chez mon père et j'allais enfin revoir mon frère qui me manquait terriblement. J'étais dans ma chambre à préparer mes valises quand ma mère est venue me rejoindre._

_« Ma chérie, ton père a téléphoné. » Me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur mon lit et en m'invitant à en faire de même._

_« Il vient me chercher demain à l'aéroport comme prévu ? »_

_« C'est pour cette raison que je veux te parler. Charlie ne souhaite pas que tu viennes. Ca le dérange de t'avoir entre les pattes pendant tout l'été, il a beaucoup de choses de prévues. Et il m'a demandé de te l'expliquer. Ton frère ne sera pas là non plus, il travaille tout l'été dans un camp de vacances. » M'apprit-elle tristement. _

_Je n'avais pas pu retenir mes larmes, elles avaient envahi mon visage dès l'annonce de ma mère. Tant de questions m'assaillaient. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais été très proche de mon père et j'avais à peine 9 ans quand je suis partie. Par la suite je m'y étais rendue tous les étés._

_« Mais pourquoi ? »_

_« Il a rencontré quelqu'un et il est certain que tu n'as pas ta place dans la nouvelle vie qu'il souhaite se reconstruire. »_

_C'était la première gifle verbale que je recevais dans ma vie. C'est vrai que mon père n'avait jamais montré son affection pour moi mais j'avais toujours pensé que c'était simplement un handicapé des sentiments. Jamais je n'avais pensé que cela pouvait être un manque d'amour. Mon frère avait choisi mon père dès le départ donc il devait être d'accord avec lui et ne souhaitait pas me revoir non plus. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence, ma vie maintenant se résumait à Phoenix, Renée et Phil. Les hommes de ma famille m'avaient tourné le dos. _

**Fin du flashback**

C'est à partir de ce jour que j'ai compris qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance aux hommes, la suite me l'a prouvé. Depuis mon arrivée, j'ai été sage, attentive et studieuse. Je me suis habituée à la vie de ce « couvent ». Réveil à six heures TAPANTES, douche … COMMUNE, petit déjeuner au réfectoire … en SILENCE, rangement et nettoyage de la chambre en vue de l'inspection JOURNALIERE de Sœur Carole.

Début des cours à huit heures jusqu'à quinze heures avec une heure de pause déjeuner. On aurait pu penser qu'après une journée pareille nous avions droit à un peu de détente … C'était sous-estimer les sœurs qui nous imposaient une étude obligatoire et plus que surveillée par la Mère Supérieure. J'étais sûre que même les militaires à proximité avaient plus de liberté que nous ! Le dîner nous était servi à dix huit heures … en SILENCE puis de nouveau étude surveillée jusqu'à vingt heures.

Et après ? Télé !!! Et pis quoi encore !! L'espoir fait vivre ! Une heure de quartier libre, c'était déjà un énorme cadeau venant des sœurs. Il y avait bien une télé dans cette école mais elle n'était accessible qu'aux élèves qui passaient leurs vacances ici et seulement deux heures par jour. Ce qui était systématiquement mon cas. Le reste était consacré aux études.

L'année s'était déroulée de cette manière. Je m'étais enfermée dans une bulle dès mon arrivée avec mes livres. Je m'étais soumise à ces règles de vie car c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait. Et la fin de l'année était arrivée. Je ne m'étais pas forcement fait d'amies. La seule avec qui j'avais eu des discussions c'était Victoria. En fait, j' étais même sûre, que ce n'était QUE parce que nous partagions la même chambre. Le jour de son départ, elle avait d'ailleurs tenu à me laisser quelque chose.

**Flashback**

_« Tiens Bella, c'est pour toi. »_

_Je me retournai vers Victoria, elle me tendit un CD._

_« C'est pour moi ? » Lui demandai-je_

_« C'est un CD que j'ai demandé à James de me faire avec des chansons que j'apprécie énormément et qui m'ont beaucoup aidé. Ecoute la deuxième chanson, elle me fait penser à toi. » _

_Son regard était plein de sincérité et de gentillesse._

_« Merci beaucoup Vicky. » _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, elle partait définitivement._

**Fin du flashback**

Et c'est ce CD qui m'a accompagné tout l'été et surtout cette chanson qui m'a fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses.

__

I was broken for a long time, but it's over now;  
Said I was broken for a long time, but it's over now.

Yeah, you've walked these lonely streets that people ascend, people ascend.  
There are some fools that just count in and I do pretend;  
And I'm free from all the things that saved my friend;  
And I was there until the end, yeah.  
I know I can take the _moon__;  
Stuck between the burning shade and the faded light._

_(J'ai été brisé pendant des années, mais c'est terminé maintenant ;_

_Je le dis ,j'ai été brisé pendant des années mais c'est terminé maintenant._

_Oui, vous avez marché le long de ces rues désertes que les gens parcourent, que les gens parcourent._

_Il y a des idiots qui en sont et je proclame_

_Que je suis libre de toutes ces choses qui ont sauvé mon ami_

_Et j'étais là jusqu'au bout, oui._

_Je sais que je peux décrocher la lune._

_Coincé entre l'ombre brûlante et la lumière pâle.)_

Ca avait été l'été de la remise en question et de la prise de décisions. Comme dans cette chanson, j'avais été brisée mais c'était terminé. Et Victoria avait raison, ça m'avait beaucoup aidé.

À partir de ce jour, j'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main, de me battre et de vivre. Et enfin tout faire pour le retrouver. J'avais eu toute mon année de première ainsi que tout un été pour réfléchir à mon avenir. Après tout, ce n'était pas parce que j'étais seule que je ne pouvais pas me construire une nouvelle vie.

**TOC TOC**

Je revenais à l'instant présent.

« Entrez. »

La porte s'ouvrit sur un petit lutin à l'air malicieux. Elle se précipita dans la chambre telle une pile électrique et se jeta sur moi pour m'embrasser comme si nous nous connaissions depuis toujours. Je me crispais dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus tellement l'habitude des contacts humains.

« Bonjour, je suis Alice, ta nouvelle camarade de chambre. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies ! »

Je ne la connaissais pas mais je devais réapprendre à communiquer avec les gens. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Alice allait m'aider. Je sentais que la Providence l'avait mise sur mon chemin pour m'aider à avancer.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. »

Moi, Bella Swan, 17 ans, je commence ma nouvelle vie aujourd'hui !

* * *

Chanson : I was Broken by Robert Pattinson

**Nous espérons que ce prologue vous aura plu et qu'il vous aura donné envie de découvrir la suite.**

**Nous remercions de tout cœur notre Béta adorée Joeymalia sans qui nous n'en serions sûrement pas là.**

**Merci aussi aux filles de TF et à mes Tpas qui nous ont encouragées… On vous adore !**

**Laissez nous votre avis…pas de reviews/ Pas de suite ; lol.**

**Gros bisous**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma vie après l'Enfer**

**Coucou,**

**Tout d'abord un merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews adorables, on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à tout ça et on est vraiment touchées.**

**Ce chapitre était prévu pour demain, mais nos chéries de TF ont su se montrer très convaincantes !!!! Merci pour votre soutien, on vous embrasse fort.**

**Et un énorme merci aussi à mes Tpas adorées pour vos encouragements !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Alicia : ****Tu verras bien pour ta théorie de l'Ecole Militaire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.**

**Bises.**

**Lovecullen : ****Ravie que tu adores déjà notre fic avec seulement le prologue. Merci, voilà la suite. Bises.**

**Tommy :****Avant toute chose, un garçon serait il dans nos rangs ? En espérant que cette suite te plaise. Merci.**

********

**Disclaimer :**** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer (désolée, on a oublié de le préciser au Prolgue)**

********

_Playlist : __Franz Ferdinand : Take Me out_

**Chapitre 1 :Bienvenue à Sainte Catherine**

Rappel fin du prologue

« Bonjour, je suis Alice, ta nouvelle camarade de chambre. Je suis sûre que nous allons devenir de grandes amies ! »

Je ne la connaissais pas mais je devais réapprendre à communiquer avec les gens. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais Alice allait m'aider. Je sentais que la Providence l'avait mise sur mon chemin pour m'aider à avancer.

« Bonjour, moi c'est Bella. »

Moi, Bella Swan, 17 ans, je commence ma nouvelle vie aujourd'hui !

* * *

« Alors Bella, je suppose que je viens d'atterrir en Enfer ? »

« Je crois que tu as bien compris ou tu te trouvais, dans l'antichambre de Lucifer, surveillée par ces démons ! » Lui répondis-je tristement.

Malgré cette annonce, Alice ne se défit pas de son sourire Colgate. Elle était beaucoup plus petite que moi, les cheveux brun, courts qui partaient dans tous les sens. Elle était habillée avec beaucoup de goûts. Elle portait un slim noir, avec une tunique fuchia ayant un drapeau anglais dans le dos(**N/A2 :**T'es pas obligée de dire à tout le monde comment je m'habille). Je supposais à cet instant qu'il en fallait beaucoup pour qu'elle soit de mauvaise humeur. Et la suite me confirma mon intuition.

« Y a t-il une possibilité de s'échapper régulièrement sans se faire prendre ? » Me demanda-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon ancienne colocataire était la reine pour faire le mur discrètement sans se faire prendre, elle m'a donné tous les tuyaux. Et je connais même l'endroit idéal pour passer des soirées sympa en faisant des rencontres intéressantes ! » Lui répondis-je tout sourire. C'est vrai que je n'avais jamais fait ça auparavant mais Victoria m'avait donné toutes ses astuces. Ma décision était prise, j'allais me réveiller, profiter de ma jeunesse et du peu de distractions qui entourent cet endroit !

« Je sors du bureau de la Mère Supérieure, elle m'a expliqué les règles dans cette école ! Et je dois dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, c'est sur qu'on est pas au pays des Bisounours ! Discipline, Discipline, Discipline !!! Voilà son leitmotiv. » Sa voix était montée dans les aigus à la fin de sa phrase pour mieux imiter la vieille sœur aigrie.

« Je sais, ça fait déjà un an que je suis ici et qu'elle nous le répète tous les jours ! » Lui appris-je.

Nous n'eûmes pas la possibilité de faire plus ample connaissance parce que la cloche retentit, nous informant qu'il était l'heure du rassemblement pour la pré-rentrée.

« On y va. Tu vas en apprendre plus sur Sainte Catherine ! » Dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de notre chambre.

Alice me suivit jusqu'à la chapelle du pensionnat où nous devions assister à la messe tous les dimanches matins. Je n'étais pas pratiquante mais j'étais obligée d'y assister, nous y étions toutes obligées. La plupart des pensionnaires étaient déjà présentes, j'en reconnus certaines dont Chelsea, Heïdi et Renata. Je les connaissais car nous avions été dans la même classe l'année dernière. Mais je ne les côtoyais pas intimement, je n'avais jamais cherché à les connaître comme toutes les autres pensionnaires d'ailleurs. Elles étaient belles et elles le savaient. Une brune, une châtain et une blonde. Elles me faisaient penser à Charlie et ses drôles de dames mais sans Charlie bien sûr ! Elles venaient de familles aisées qui ne savaient plus comment réagir face à leurs conneries d'adolescentes. Ils ont préféré les mettre dans un pensionnat le temps de terminer leurs études secondaires et pour pouvoir eux aussi profiter de leurs vies.. Elles s'entendaient relativement bien avec Victoria quand elle était encore ici . Je savais aussi qu'elles faisaient leurs escapades nocturnes ensembles. C'était des filles qui avaient trouvé et abusé des moyens pour se divertir dans cette « prison pour ado ».

Nous nous installâmes sur un banc libre et attendions que la Mère Supérieure commence son discours. Sur l'estrade se trouvaient les sœurs du pensionnat, qui étaient aussi nos professeurs. J'expliquais à Alice qui elles étaient et quelles matières elles enseignaient. Même le Père Alistair était là. C'est lui qui nous faisait la messe tous les dimanches matins Il en restait une que je ne connaissais pas, je la voyais pour la première fois. Elle n'était pas encore sœur, je supposais que c'était une aspirante. Elle paraissait relativement jeune, un peu plus vieille que moi. Elle était blonde, les cheveux attachés en un chignon strict, des yeux d'un bleu glacial. Son visage était froid et ne dégageait aucune expression.

« Qui est ce ? » Me demanda Alice en la désignant.

« Je ne sais pas c'est une nouvelle. Attention la Mère Supérieure va commencer son speech. »

La Mère Supérieure se dirigea vers le micro au centre de l'estrade.

« Mesdemoiselles, bonjour et bienvenue à toutes. Pour les nouvelles comme pour les anciennes, je vais rappeler les règles de rigueur dans cet établissement malgré que vous les connaissiez déjà toutes. Vous êtes ici dans la maison du Seigneur et nous vivons selon la religion. Vous êtes tenues de porter votre uniforme les jours de classe, la jupe ne doit pas être remontée au dessus du genou et le chemisier boutonné jusqu'au col. Les jours de repos, vous pouvez vous habiller comme vous le souhaitez mais en restant des jeunes filles respectables. » _Si elle savait ce qui se faisait derrière son dos, elle nous ferait une syncope !!! La pauvre, elle approchait des 65 ans mais elle tenait ce pensionnat d'une main de fer. _« Le réveil est à 6 heures le matin. Douche puis petit déjeuner au réfectoire dans le silence le plus complet. Avant le début des cours, vous êtes priées de faire votre lit et ranger votre chambre. Cela sera vérifié par l'inspection de Sœur Carole. » Celle-ci se leva pour se faire connaître des nouvelles élèves. « Vous avez cours jusqu'à 15 heures avec une coupure d'une heure. A la fin de ces derniers vous vous rendrez en salle d'étude jusqu'au repas à 18 heures. Vous reviendrez en salle d'étude pour ne pouvoir regagner vos chambres qu'à 20 heures. L'extinction des feux se fait à 21 heures, même le week end et les vacances scolaires. Nous souhaitons que vous utilisiez cette heure de distraction à bon escient. Le samedi matin et de 14 heures à 16 heures vous devez être en salle d'étude ou à la bibliothèque. A partir de 16 heures vous avez quartier libre mais dans vos chambres. »_ On pouvait entendre des soupirs d'insatisfaction autour de nous, même Alice._ « Le dimanche matin est consacré en première partie aux confessions, où le Père Alistair est là pour vous entendre dès 7 heures. Puis à 10 heures tout le monde doit être présent jusqu'à 12 heures pour la messe dominicale. » _Alice me regardait avec des gros yeux._

« Mais je ne suis pas pratiquante ! » Me dit-elle

« Moi non plus, mais on a pas le choix ! » Lui répondis-je avec une pointe de désespoir.

La Mère Supérieure reprit son discours.

« Le dimanche après midi vous avez le droit de vous détendre dans vos chambres ou dans l'enceinte du pensionnat. Pour celles qui passerons leurs vacances scolaires ici, le programme sera le suivant : étude surveillée obligatoire de 8 heures à 12 heures puis détente le reste de la journée avec en plus un accès à la télévision pour une durée de 2 heures. , mais le programme regardé devra être accepté par une sœur. Aucune sortie en dehors de l'enceinte de l'établissement, hors scolaire, n'est possible. »

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir l'effarement, le désespoir et la tristesse sur les visages des nouvelles. Puis je me tournai vers Alice pour voir son expression. Elle avait toujours le sourire. Elle se tourna vers moi et remarqua que j'étais étonnée.

« Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser et profiter du paradis qui se trouve à l'extérieur, n'est ce pas Bella ? »

Je lui rendis son sourire en me disant que cette nouvelle année se présentait plutôt bien. Je ne souhaitais plus qu'une chose : _Pourvu qu'Alice soit dans ma classe !!!!_

Puis vint la présentation de la nouvelle aspirante faite par la Mère Supérieure.

« Mesdemoiselles, je vous présente Jane, future Sœur. Elle est novice et prononcera ses vœux à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle sera surveillante d'étude quand je ne le ferai pas, du réfectoire et des dortoirs. » Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle ne m'inspirait aucune sympathie et elle avait même tendances à me refiler des frissons._ Bouahhh_

« Bonjour, je vais faire l'appel et annoncer la répartition des classes. » La voix de Jane avait confirmé ma méfiance, elle faisait vraiment peur.

L'appel commença, puis la répartition des classes. Alice s'appelait Cullen et nous allions être dans la même classe. _Merci Mon Dieu, enfin une bonne chose dans cette vie de merde !_ Heureusement que je n'avais pas blasphémé à voix haute, j'aurai eu droit à des corvées supplémentaires.

Nous pouvions regagner nos chambres, nous avions une heure de libre avant le diner. Je proposais à Alice de lui faire visiter les lieux pendant ce laps de temps. Elle accepta. Nous sortîmes de la chapelle pour traverser la cour et nous dirigeâmes vers le bâtiment scolaire. C'était un vieux bâtiment en pierre sinistre.

« C'est une coïncidence mais d'où je viens je connais aussi des gens qui s'appelle Swan. Tu n'aurais pas de la famille à Forks par hasard ? » Me demanda-t-elle un sourire dans la voix comme si c'était impossible.

« Forks ? Je suis de Phoenix. Et puis tu sais je ne suis certainement pas la seule Swan aux Etats-Unis. » Lui répondis-je innocemment. Il avait fallu que je me retrouve au fin fond de nulle part avec quelqu'un qui connaissait mon père et certainement mon frère ! De toute manière, je n'avais plus ma place dans leurs vies comme on me l'avait dit. J'espérais sincèrement que la discussion s'arrête là.

« Tu as raison. Et puis ça aurait été une sacrée coïncidence ! » Rigola-t-elle.

Nous pénétrâmes dans le bâtiment puis déambulâmes dans les couloirs. Je lui montrais les différentes salles de classes qui rappelaient celles de nos grands-parents. Elles étaient austères et froides. Chaque salle avait un énorme crucifix au mur au dessus d'un vieux tableau noir et une ou plusieurs inscriptions bibliques au mur. Par les fenêtres on ne voyait que la forêt qui entourait le pensionnat. Nous n'étions qu'à un kilomètre de la ville mais l'isolement nous donnait l'impression d'être recluses au bout du monde.

Les laboratoires de physique et de chimie devaient dater du siècle dernier. Nous terminâmes la visite par la bibliothèque peut fournie, n'accueillant que des grands classiques._ Tout ce que j'aime lire._ Et des romans approuvés par nos geôliers.

« Ca occuperait ma mère un moment si elle devait rafraichir cet endroit ? » Ironisa Alice.

« Pourquoi ? Elle est dans le bâtiment ? » Demandais-je intriguée.

« Nope ! » Alice éclata de rire. « Elle est décoratrice d'intérieur, reconnue dans tout le pays. »

« Tu dois vivre dans un palace ! »

« On pourrait dire ça, mais c'est surtout plus chaleureux et accueillant qu'ici ! » Me répondit-elle, un éclair de tristesse passant dans son regard pour la première fois. Je devinais que le changement de cadre était plus que brutal et qu'elle commençait à s'en rendre compte. Je regardais ma montre et m'aperçut qu'il était l'heure de se rendre au réfectoire.

« Tu viens Alice, je t'emmène à notre restaurant 5 étoiles personnel ! » Dis-je avec le sourire.

Elle me suivit et je nous dirigeai vers un autre édifice un peu plus petit que celui que nous venions de visiter. Le réfectoire était niché entre le bâtiment des cours et celui des dortoirs, en face de la chapelle. Il y avait déjà la queue devant le self. Notre tour arriva et nous primes chacune un plateau, nos couverts, un verre et du pain. Comme toujours, la cuisinière s'était surpassée pour nous concocter des mets aussi répugnants les uns que les autres. Le choix n'était pas difficile, nous avions faim et il fallait se remplir l'estomac. Donc une salade et un yaourt suffiraient.

L'air écœuré d'Alice me ramena à mes premiers jours ici. Elle était déjà fine mais à ce rythme là, elle serait vite squelettique. Le jour où les sœurs n'auraient plus d'élèves elles pourraient se reconvertir en centre d'amincissement.

« Tu vas être obligé de t'y habituer ma pauvre. » Lui dis-je avec un air résigné.

« Je me rattraperai pendant nos sorties !!! » Me dit-elle en chuchotant tout sourire.

Nous nous installâmes à une des grandes tables. C'était une longue pièce qui comme le reste de l'école était lugubre. Un grand crucifix surplombait l' estrade où se trouvait l'immense table où mangeaient les sœurs. De cet endroit, elles nous surveillaient et faisaient régner le silence pendant les repas.

Nous mangeâmes dans le silence. A la fin de notre repas, nous déposâmes nos plateaux à la sortie. A partir de demain, ce seront les élèves qui feront la vaisselle du soir. C'était une corvée effectuée par groupe de 6 et nous tournions à tour de rôle. Notre tour arrivera bien vite car Alice et moi serions ensemble.

Alice devait récupérer ses valises qui avaient été laissées dans le hall du pensionnat. Je la précédais et stoppai net devant la montagne de valises qui se trouva devant moi. _Ne me dites pas que tout ça est à Alice !!!_Alice me percuta.

« Aie ! » M'écriais-je.

« Désolée, mais tu t'es arrêtée et je regardai ailleurs. J'ai pas fait exprès. » S'excusa-t-elle.

« Ca va, t'inquiète. Dis moi Alice, laquelle est ta valise ? »

« Toutes !!! » S'écria-t-elle

« Quoi ! »

« Tu ne penses pas que sous prétexte que je suis enfermée avec des bonnes sœurs, je vais m'habiller comme elles et oublier le monde de la mode. Je suis une future styliste qui sera renommée dans le monde entier. Et une bonne partie de ces vêtements sont mes propres créations, ou de la marque. On peut tout m'enlever mais pas mes chers vêtements. Je ne pourrais survivre sans eux. » Elle avait dit toute sa tirade sans reprendre sa respiration. _Mais comment fait-elle ça ??? Elle n'a pas besoin de respirer ou quoi ???_

« Ok, ok !! » Dis-je en levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Tu te souviens qu'on doit porter un uniforme ici, 5 jours par semaine et que les tenues que nous portons pendant le week end doivent être approuvées ! »

« Je sais mais je ne vais pas m'arrêter de vivre pour elles. » Me répondit-elle avec aplomb.

_C'était sûr, je l'aimais déjà. Elle avait envie de profiter de la vie et à fond. Pour une fois dans ma vie, le destin avait bien fait les choses en mettant ce petit lutin plein d'énergie sur mon chemin._

Il nous fallut 2 aller retours chacune pour monter toutes ses valises. Évidemment notre chambre étant au 1er étage, ce n'était pas de tout repos ! J'en étais à mon second voyage quand j'entendis le cri désespéré d'Alice depuis notre chambre. Je lâchais la valise que j'avais en main et me précipitais pour la rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » Demandais-je en rentrant dans la pièce. Je la trouvais devant son armoire, près de son lit avec presque toutes ses valises ouvertes.

« Mais je ne vais jamais pouvoir ranger toutes mes affaires là-dedans ! » Dit-elle en me désignant la petite armoire qui lui était assignée.

« Euh, j'ai la même armoire que toi et toutes mes affaires logent dedans et il me reste encore de la place ! » Répondis-je tout en ouvrant la porte de la mienne.

« Tu te fous de moi là ! T'as quoi : deux jeans et trois pulls qui se battent en duel avec tes petites culottes qui font l'arbitre ? » S'insurgea-t-elle en se postant devant mon armoire afin d'examiner les vêtements qui s'y trouvaient. _Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter des vêtements et les miens me suffisent amplement._

« Désolée Bella. C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Vraiment. » Elle affichait une mine de cocker, on aurait dit le chat poté dans Shrek. Ma colère s'envola comme si cette simple expression de visage l'avait fait disparaître. _Note pour plus tard : penser à s'immuniser contre ce regard._

« Écoute. Voilà ce que je te propose. Tout ce que tu ne peux pas ranger dans ton armoire, mets le dans la mienne. Il y a largement la place de se la partager. » Elle accepta avec un petit sourire.

« Bella. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que tu ne savais pas t'habiller. Mais j'aime tellement la mode que quand je vois quelqu'un qui ne prends pas soin de se mettre en valeur avec ses vêtements ça me révolte. Mais je sais ce que je vais faire. Ma première mission « stylisme » dans cette école sera de te relooker ! Ça nous occupera?! »

Je pris quelques instant pour réfléchir à sa proposition. Je ne me suis jamais intéressée à la mode et Renée ne m'y a jamais encouragé. Je m'habille de jean avec pull trop large et basket. La seule jupe que j'ai jamais porté de toute ma vie, c'est celle de l'uniforme. _Elle a pas tort. J'ai envie de changer. Et il faut bien commencer quelque part. Elle me donne l'impression de savoir ce qu'elle fait. J'ai un objectif à atteindre et je ferai tout pour y parvenir, alors autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. Par contre, le sourire carnassier qui se dessinait sur son visage à chaque fois que le mot « vêtement » était prononcé m'inquiétait un peu._

« Je suis d'accord » Je mis mon doigt devant elle pour l'empêcher de m'interrompre. « Mais ne t'emballe pas trop. Je suis novice et quelqu'un de sobre dans le choix de ses vêtements. On va y aller petit à petit. »

J'avais à peine fini ma phrase qu'elle me sautait dans les bras en me disant des dizaines de « merci ».

_« Il en faut peu pour être heureux, vraiment très peu pour être ... » _La chanson du Livre de la Jungle résonnait dans ma tête au vue de sa réaction.

Il nous fallut presque une heure pour tout ranger et répartir dans les deux armoires. Il nous restait à peine le temps pour aller nous laver les dents et nous mettre dans nos lits avant l'extinction des feux.

**POV ALICE**

Le lit était dur, les draps étaient rêches, le plancher craquait. Pas de doute, la maison me manquait déjà !!!_ Comment j'avais fait pour me retrouver ici ?_

« Alors depuis quand tu es ici ? » la questionnais-je. Les lumières étaient éteintes et seulement la lune éclairait sommairement notre chambre. On entendait comme des loups qui hurlaient à la mort.

_Pourquoi fallait-il que cette putain d'école soit dans les bois ????_

« C'est ma deuxième année ici. » Répliqua Bella

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait pour atterrir ici toi ? T'as pas l'air d'être une fille à problème ! »

« Ma mère et mon beau-père voyagent beaucoup : Phil est joueur de baseball professionnel et ma mère l'accompagne dans ses déplacements. Ils ont préféré m'envoyer ici pour que je continue mes études dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Alors me voilà. »

« Je me doutais bien que tu n'étais pas là pour des problèmes de comportement. T'as l'air d'être une fille modèle. »

« Et toi ? C'est ta punition pour quoi ? »

« Disons que mes mauvaises fréquentations m'ont faite virer de mon ancien lycée. J'ai d'ailleurs pu visiter minutieusement la cellule du poste de Police de Forks. Ça a été la goutte d'eau pour mes parents. Même mon frère ainé n'était pas allé jusque là !!! Donc, me voilà. »

« Et qu'avez vous fait pour terminer au poste? »

« On s'est faites arrêter derrière le lycée...pendant notre heure de sport... complètement saoules et en train de fumer des trucs pas très autorisés... » Ricanais-je. « C'est vrai que sur le moment c'était très drôle mais quand l'alcool et la fumette n'ont plus fait effet, on a moins rigolé ! »

« Tes parents ont pas dû apprécier ! »

« A qui le dis-tu ! Mon père est médecin et j'ai eu le droit à des cours particulier pendant l'été me montrant les effets néfastes de la drogue et de l'alcool ! Ce fut presque pire que la détention et le conseil de discipline réunis. Heureusement, j'avais déjà obtenu mon année et c'est pourquoi je viens faire ma terminale ici. Mes parents sont convaincus qu'ici, je n'aurai pas d'autres choix que de me tenir à carreau. Mais bon, ils ne connaissent pas ma nouvelle camarade de chambre avec qui tout est possible. »

Je l'entendis rire à ma remarque. J'avais l'impression d'être une prisonnière avec sa codétenue en train de préparer un plan d'évasion. Restait à voir si Bella avait fait tatouer les indications de sortie sur son corps. _Mickael Scoffield, sors de ce corps !!!_

« Je t'expliquerai tout ce que je sais un peu plus tard. On devrait dormir. Demain va être une looooongue journée ! » Conseilla-t-elle.

« Tu as raison. Je suis vraiment ravie de partager cette chambre avec toi. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit »

_J'étais vraiment en colère contre mes parents quand ils m'ont appris que je ferais ma terminale dans un couvent de bonnes sœurs. J'ai même demandé à mon frère de plaider ma cause. Il a essayé mais a échoué. Y a pas à dire, on ne peut pas compter sur les mecs ! Mon été fut horrible, entre les cours de mon père, les sermons de ma mère et les moqueries de mon frère et son meilleur ami. J'ai cru que ça n'allait jamais finir. Et me voilà ici, ou le temps semble tout aussi interminable. Mon seul réconfort fut ma rencontre avec Bella. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai su qu'on allait bien s'entendre. Outre le fait que j'allais pouvoir jouer à Barbie Bella et à Prison Break avec elle. Elle avait l'air douce et sincère. Mais je voyais bien une douleur profonde au fond de ses yeux. J'étais convaincue qu'elle en avait supporté plus qu'elle ne voulait bien l'avouer. Un jour, elle me parlera, je le sais et je serais là pour elle. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un et c'est certainement pour ça que je me sens en confiance avec elle. _

_Il est l'heure de dormir. Demain la rentrée._

_Un mouton … Deux moutons … Trois moutons … Quatre moutons …_

_AHHHHOOOOUUUUUU_

_Putain de loup, il va venir bouffer mes moutons, l'enfoiré !!!_

_***_

_Pourquoi la lumière est allumée ???_

_Pourquoi me secouait-on ???_

« Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Je me réveillais en sursaut pour voir Bella penchée sur moi pour me sortir du sommeil.

« Alice, si tu ne te dépêches pas tu n'auras pas d'eau chaude ! »

« Encore 5 minutes, s'il te plait !!! » Demandais-je implorante.

« Comme tu veux, je t'appelle à mon retour de la douche mais ne te plains pas si tu prends une douche froide ! » Me mit-elle en garde.

« Hum Hum... » J'étais déjà repartie dans les bras de Morphée.

« Alice ! Alice ! Il est VRAIMENT temps que tu ailles prendre ta douche MAINTENANT. »

« J'ai pas enviiiiiiie ! Je veux maman ! » Pleurnichais-je.

« Tu veux t'habiller sans t'être lavée ? Tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Oh Mon Dieu non ! » Dis-je en bondissant hors de mon lit. J'attrapais toutes les affaires dont j'avais besoin pour me doucher. Et me dirigeais vers la salle de bain COMMUNE.

Je m'installais dans une des cabines libres et ouvrai l'eau. _Ouf ! Elle est encore chaude. Je vais pouvoir me délasser un peu et en profiter pour me laver les cheveux._

Il ne restait qu'à enlever la mousse de mes cheveux et mon corps quand je rallumais l'eau.

« Putain de bordel de merde ! » M'écriais-je. _C'est quoi ça ? Déjà plus d'eau chaude ? Et je fais quoi moi maintenant ?_

« Alice, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Me demanda Bella.

« J'ai plus d'eau chaude et je ne me suis pas encore rincé ni la tête ni le corps. »

« Je t'avais prévenu ! Tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois finir à l'eau froide. »

« Quoi ? Mais je peux pas !!! »

« Pourtant tu vas devoir le faire ! Dans moins de 10 minutes, on doit être au réfectoire pour le petit déjeuner. Si on est en retard, c'est une heure de retenue ! Alors dépêche toi ! »

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie de trainer sous l'eau glacée. T' inquiète, on ne sera pas en retard. »

Je n'avais jamais été aussi rapide pour le rinçage intégral de mon corps. J'avais trop froid et hâte de m'habiller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions devant l'entrée du self. Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner dans le SILENCE. Puis nous dirigeâmes vers notre classe attitrée pour l'année. Nos deux premières heures de cours étaient littérature donné par Sœur Céline (**N/A2 : **petite dédicace à toi Super Béta). Cette matière était la préférée de Bella, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit hier. Le cours se déroula plutôt bien et fut même … intéressant.

Nos deux dernières heures de la matinée étaient mathématiques. _A quoi peut bien servir une équation à plusieurs inconnus dans le monde du stylisme ?_ Bella m'informa qu'elle détestait cette matière mais elle fut assidue et nota toutes les informations que Sœur Thérèse nous donna.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva enfin. Les plats proposés étaient toujours aussi ragoutants. Une simple salade, un fruit et un yaourt suffiraient. J'allais finir par ressembler à un lapin avec toutes ces salades.

L'après midi continua avec deux heures de biologie. J'étais bien sûr avec Bella. Et nous eûmes beaucoup de mal à garder notre sérieux quand Sœur Emmanuelle nous apprît qu'on étudierait l'appareil reproducteur chez l'homme. _Comment pouvait elle expliquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. D'ailleurs quelques rougeurs s'étaient installées sur ces joues._

« Alors Mesdemoiselles, » Commença-t-elle. « Nous allons parler de l'appareil reproducteur … L'appareil reproducteur d'un organisme est le système corporel constitué de toutes les parties affectées aux fins de reproduction. Chez les organismes sexués, on parle des organes … sexuels ou des organes génitaux, ou encore des caractères … sexuels primaires. Ils incluent les fonctions de l'insémination et de la fécondation; chez les hauts vertébrés; on y ajoute la gestation et la parturition. On peut aussi dire la naissance, mise bas ou ponte.

L'appareil reproducteur est centré sur les gonades, qui produisent les gamètes, ou cellules sexuelles. Chez les animaux sexués, on parle d'ovaires pour la gonade femelle et de … testicule pour la gonade mâle. »

_Je pensais sincèrement que ça serait plus intéressant que ça mais elle nous expliquait ça comme si c'était quelque chose d'appris par cœur sur une encyclopédie. Quoi que pour elle c'était vraiment le cas._

Le cours continua avec le même ennui. Ça_ AURAIT vraiment pu être intéressant pourtant._

L'heure de la libération sonna enfin. Mais uniquement le temps de se diriger vers la salle d'étude. N'ayant que très peu de devoirs à faire. Je sortis mon cahier d'esquisses pour dessiner de nouveaux vêtements. J'avais déjà pas mal rempli ce cahier mais j'avais encore plein d'idées, surtout grâce à Bella. J'avais envie de créer ma nouvelle « collection » en m'inspirant d'elle. Je pense qu'avec le peu d'habits qu'elle avait j'avais du travail !

Je devais en être à mon deuxième modèle quand je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Jane. Elle avait le visage fermé et le regard assassin. Des frissons parcoururent mon corps à cet instant._ Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ? Je n'ai rien fait !_

« Mademoiselle Cullen, est-ce que cela concerne du travail scolaire ? » Demanda-t-elle en désignant mon travail.

« Non. »

« Vous n'avez pas de devoirs ? »

« Non. Je les ai terminé. J'avais juste l'appareil reproducteur masculin à reproduire sur mon cahier et je l'ai fait. » Je vis le visage de Jane rougir. _J'avais fait mouche._

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous confisquer temporairement votre cahier et je vous conseille fortement de changer de ton avec moi. » Je n'eus le temps de rien faire qu'elle repartait déjà avec mon cahier.

Je voulus protester mais au moment de le faire je croisais les yeux de Bella qui me suppliait de ne rien dire. _Non mais, pour qui elle se prend. Elle veut la guerre, elle aura la guerre. Elle ne connait pas Alice Cullen._

* * *

**Et non, toujours pas d'Edward mais on espère que ça vous plaît toujours, on attend vos réactions.**

**Bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma vie après l'Enfer**

_**Playlist : The Sweet Escape : Gwen Stefani/ Akon**_

_**Hello tout le monde,**_

_**On tenait vraiment toutes les deux à vous remercier du fond du cœur pour votre soutien, vos reviews, vos mises en alerte et en favorites. On ne s'attendait pas à tout ça et vos encouragements sont vraiment très motivants pour nous.**_

_**On embrasse fort nos chéries du Fofo et mes Tpas d'amours qui nous soutiennent énormément.**_

_Réponses aux non-inscrites :_

Alicia : Pour la vengeance d'Alice, patience …

Lovecullenn : Sacrée Jane, le monde n'est pas fait que de gens gentils malheureusement. Nous aussi on adore Alice !

Sahema : Maman, MERCI de nous lire et d'aimer.

Gégé : Ravie que tu aimes notre humour ! Quand à vous faire languir … Oui ! On aime bien faire des petits clins d'oeil.

Cynthia : Alice restera toujours Alice. On l'aime comme ça.

Flow : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Tu nous fais rougir ! Si on connait Supernatural ? Mais oui miss et on adore ! Alistair c'est un rappel du personnage de S.M. Dans le dernier tome de la saga, le vampire solitaire. On a pas pensé au démon de la série. Des pensionnats avec des règles très stricte ça existe mais comme le notre, pas sur !

Marion : On espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que le début.

Anaïs : Un nouveau chapitre chaque samedi.

_**Chapitre 2 : Avant goût de liberté**_

**POV ALICE**

Je n'avais pas décoléré depuis tout à l'heure. Cette … Jane, en m'arrachant mon carnet de dessin avait officiellement déterré la hache de guerre. _Je n'avais rien à faire et je m'occupais dans le silence. Tu vas payer ma vieille !!!_

« Alice ! La Terre appelle Alice ! »

« Désolée Bella, j'étais dans mes pensées. »

« J'ai bien vu. A ta tête on dirait que tu veux tuer quelqu'un ! »

« T'en es pas loin. Je ne vais pas me laisser faire par cette … Elle m'énerve ! » M'indignais-je.

Nous entrions dans le réfectoire et nous devions garder le silence jusqu'à la fin de notre repas.

« On en reparle plus tard. » Chuchotais-je.

Bella acquiesça et nous nous installâmes à notre table. Nous mangeâmes rapidement afin de pouvoir profiter des quelques minutes de répit que nous avions avant une nouvelle heure d'étude.

« Alice, le seul conseil que je peux te donner c'est de te tenir tranquille pendant les heures d'études. Les punitions ici ne sont pas des plus agréables. Si tu veux vraiment la faire payer, il va falloir le faire avec beaucoup de … discrétion. » Elle avait lu dans mes pensées et j'adorais cette fille.

« J'y avais pensé Bella. Je vais me tenir à carreau le temps de récupérer mon cahier mais je te jure qu'ensuite ma vengeance sera terrible !!! »

« Tiens prends ça. » Elle me tendit un livre qu'elle venait de sortir de son sac. Devant mon expression perplexe, elle enchaina. « Il vaut mieux que tu fasses semblant de lire plutôt que de ne rien faire. » C'était un livre de Jane Austen. Quelle coïncidence ! Encore une Jane. Je n'allais jamais m'en sortir !

« Merci. Tu es un amour. Je vais être très sage ! » Dis-je.

« Je t'aiderai à te venger. Je ne la sens pas non plus. Elle me donne la chair de poule dès que je la vois. »

« Avec un peu de chance, on va tellement lui en faire baver qu'elle regrettera d'être venue ici ! » Ricanais-je

L'heure d'étude passa et je finis par être intéressée par le bouquin. En tout cas, ça m'avait occupé. Nous nous étions ensuite rendues dans notre chambre et avions passé le reste de la soirée à parler. J'en appris un peu plus sur Bella. C'était une bonne élève et elle faisait tout pour obtenir une bourse pour pouvoir continuer ses études après le diplôme. Elle m'avait dit que ses parents n'avaient pas les moyens de payer ses études et qu'elle souhaitait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle voulait être professeur de littérature. Elle me confia qu'elle était quelqu'un de timide mais qu'avec moi c'était différent, qu'elle s'était tout de suite sentie en confiance.

Sa maladresse lui avait joué quelques tours dans sa vie. Comme la fois où sa mère lui avait offert des rollers à son anniversaire et qu'elle s'était cassée le bras en voulant en faire. Elle n'avait jamais porté de talons haut, se sentant plus à l'aise avec des baskets. _Une fille qui ne porte pas de talons n'est pas une vraie fille ! J'allais lui apprendre. Et s'il fallait qu'elle s'entraine avec un livre sur la tête pour garder son équilibre je ne m'en priverais pas !_ Quand je lui avais dit, elle était devenue livide. Je crus lui avoir demandé la lune. Mais elle me dit qu'elle essaierait et qu'avec BEAUCOUP d'entrainement, elle en serait peut être capable. Je m'endormis avec le sourire, me disant que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir rencontrée.

La semaine passa. Bella et moi étions de plus en plus proches. Nous ne nous mêlions pas aux autres pensionnaires. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne les sentais pas vraiment. J'avais toujours eu cette intuition avec les gens. Sauf bien sûr avec Jessica et Lauren qui m'avaient entraînée dans les pires conneries. Je pense que malgré tout j'en étais consciente, j'avais juste fait ma crise d'adolescence de la mauvaise manière. _Puis de toute manière, il fallait bien occuper le temps à Forks. Petite ville avec__…__ pas grand chose. Il y avait plus d'arbres que d'habitants !_

Je fus convoquée vendredi en fin de journée par la Mère Supérieure. Je m'y rendis légèrement angoissée. Je ne pensais pas devoir être punie. Je n'avais fait aucune bêtise. Je frappais à la porte de son bureau.

« Entrez Miss Cullen. »

« Ma Mère, vous souhaitiez me voir ? »

« En effet. Asseyez-vous je vous prie. Jane m'a rapporté votre altercation du jour de la rentrée concernant votre cahier. » Elle avait sorti mon cahier d'un des tiroirs de son bureau et l'avait posé sur celui-ci en parlant. « Vous êtes nouvelle ici et vous ne pouviez pas savoir que cela était interdit pendant les heures d'études de travailler sur des projets non-scolaires. Je vais donc être indulgente et vous le rendre. » M'informa-t-elle.

« Merci ma Mère et je vous promets de ne plus l'emmener en étude, il restera dans ma chambre. » Dis-je reconnaissante d'avoir retrouvé mon précieux cahier. Elle me le tendit et je le pris la remerciant une nouvelle fois. Je m'apprêtais à quitter son bureau lorsqu'elle m'interpella.

« Miss Cullen. J'ai eu l'occasion de le feuilleter et je trouve que vous avez beaucoup de talent. Mais ne vous avisez pas de porter des vêtements aussi courts ou échancrés que ceux qui sont sur ce cahier. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas ma Mère. »

Je courrais presque pour rejoindre ma chambre et y rentrais en trombe tellement j'étais heureuse.

**POV BELLA**

Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Une tornade brune pleine d'énergie m'avait déjà sauté dessus et me serrait tellement fort que je ne pouvais plus respirer. _Comment une si petite chose pouvait avoir __au__tant de force ?_

« Alice … Je peux plus respirer ! » Suppliais-je

Elle me lâcha et se redressa en s'asseyant sur mon lit.

« Excuse moi Bella, je suis si contente ! J'ai récupéré mon cahier d'esquisses ! Une semaine de plus sans lui et j'aurai fini dépressive ! Tu te rends compte que je viens de récupérer ma vie ?! » _Euh … Elle respire à quel moment ?_

Elle me raconta sa discussion avec la Mère Supérieure. Cette femme avait un bon fond mais elle devait faire respecter la discipline. Donc elle pouvait être très dure par moment.

« Maintenant que je l'ai récupéré, nous allons pouvoir nous occuper du « cas Jane ». Pas tout de suite mais je vais pouvoir réfléchir à quelques … soucis qui pourraient lui arriver ! » M'informa-t-elle.

Elle ne perdait décidemment pas le nord. Quelques instants auparavant je la voyais débordante d'excitation et maintenant j'avais devant moi une stratège machiavélique. _Note à moi même : ne jamais la mettre en colère !_

Nous avions décidé d'attendre demain après-midi pour préparer notre plan « d'évasion » pour la soirée. Pour la première fois depuis un an, j'allais enfin mettre un pied hors de cet établissement ! J'avais hâte et appréhendais en même temps. Victoria ne s'était jamais fait prendre et les sœurs étaient tellement certaines de vivre loin de tout qu'elles ne faisaient pas de rondes de nuit. Victoria sortait tous les weekends et même parfois en semaine. Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun problème. Alors pourquoi pas nous ? _Est-ce que j'allais vraiment faire ça ? Moi qui avais toujours été timide, réservée et respectueuse des règles. J'allais me rendre dans ce bar ou je savais que j'allais rencontrer des hommes. Je n'avais jamais eu de petits amis. Je ne connaissais pas ces choses là. Mais après cette année d'enfermement j'avais bien __l'intention d'en__ profiter._

Après encore une longue discussion avec Alice, je finis par m'endormir.

Le samedi se déroula entre la salle d'étude, le réfectoire et la bibliothèque. Nous avions un devoir de Biologie à rendre pour la semaine prochaine. C'était un travail à faire en groupe. Alice et moi fîmes nos recherches à la bibliothèque. _Bien sûr,__les Sœurs ne connaissent ni les ordinateurs, ni internet donc toutes les recherches se font avec les encyclopédies._

Je crois que le fait de ne pas avoir internet avait désespéré Alice au début. C'était le moyen le plus moderne qu'elle connaissait pour rester en contact avec sa famille et se tenir au courant des dernières tendances de la mode Elle n'avait pas eu le droit de venir avec son téléphone portable ici, cela étant interdit. Le seul moyen de communication était les lettres. Donc elle écrivait à sa famille une fois par semaine. Tout ça ne me dérangeait pas et de toute manière je n'avais personne à qui écrire. Je n'avais ma place dans la vie de personne.

Lorsque nous rentrâmes dans notre chambre, nous commençâmes à mettre en place notre sortie pour la soirée! Il fallait que j'explique à Alice tout ce que Vicky m'avait appris. Nous étions installées sur mon lit et Alice m'expliquait comment nous allions nous habiller et nous coiffer. J'en avais la tête qui tournait et je me demandais sérieusement si elle ne me prenait pas pour une poupée plutôt que pour une personne ! _Je commence à avoir peur !_ Nous n'allions pouvoir nous préparer qu'après le repas. Et il fallait surtout le faire dans la discrétion la plus totale.

« Il faut qu'on prévoit un sac à dos pour y mettre nos affaires. On ne va pas faire plus d'un kilomètre avec des chaussures à talons hauts quand même ! On pourrait les salir. Je vais te prêter des ballerines pour notre première sortie, tu ne vas pas tenter les talons dès ce soir. Si tu te cassais la figure, ce serait la cata et je m'en voudrais terriblement. Mais avant la fin de l'année tu marcheras avec des talons et tu seras même à l'aise ! Mes parents m'ont donné 200 $ quand je suis partie et nous devons tenir avec jusqu'à Noël. Il faudra qu'on se fasse payer à boire et à manger pendant qu'on y est ! Parce qu'avec ce qu'on mange ici, on ne tiendra pas longtemps ! Le mode lapin commence à me gonfler sérieusement. Tu m'as bien dit que les militaires de la base trainaient là-bas ? Bon ça facilitera la tâche... »

« Alice, respire ! Est-ce que tu peux me laisser le temps de répondre aux questions que tu me poses? »

J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter. _Elle est vraiment humaine ?_

« Oui tu as raison. En plus c'est l'heure d'aller manger donc on continuera tout à l'heure. »

M'informa-t-elle.

Une fois remontées dans nos chambres, Alice prépara les affaires dont nous avions besoin et les mit sous son lit. L'extinction des feux n'allait pas tarder et il fallait que j'explique à Alice comment nous allions procéder.

« Avant de partir Victoria m'a remis la clef d'une des portes qui donne sur l'extérieur. Elle m'a expliqué que plusieurs de ces clefs existaient et que les élèves de terminale en fin d'année les transmettaient à celles qui le méritaient. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle me l'avait donné ! »

« Bella, elle avait certainement confiance en toi et a dû penser que tu la méritais. Elle savait certainement ce qu'elle faisait et je pense au fond de toi que tu le sais très bien. » Dît Alice

Je pense que Vicky m'avait bien cernée, rien que le CD qu'elle m'avait offert avant de partir en était la preuve. Je lui devais beaucoup. Sans être vraiment proches, elle m'a comprise et aidé à sa manière.

J'avais cette clé depuis la fin juin mais je n'avais jamais osé l'utiliser. Avec Alice je me sentais plus forte et désireuse de me surpasser.

« Elle ouvre une petite porte discrète qui se trouve entre le hall de l'école et le dortoir. Les sœurs ne l'utilisent que rarement. Il faudra juste faire attention en descendant les escaliers et en allant jusqu'au hall. Une fois dehors, nous serons couvertes par les arbres. » Expliquais-je doucement.

Elle acquiesça. Je repris mon explication.

« Nous devrons marcher le long de la route en restant au couvert des arbres. Il vaut mieux éviter de se faire repérer par la Police ou autres. Le Cleats Bar&Grill est situé à la sortie de la ville, un peu en retrait avec la forêt derrière. Il est tenu pas Sam et sa femme Emilie. Victoria s'entendait assez bien avec eux. Il parait que ce sont des gens adorables. Ca fait 3 ans qu'ils ont repris cet endroit. Mais tu verras tout ça là-bas. »

Les lumières venaient de s'éteindre, nous pouvions commencer à nous préparer discrètement. On avait convenu d'attendre une demi-heure avant de partir. Une fois habillées, Alice me maquilla légèrement à la lueur de ma lampe de poche que j'utilisais pour lire normalement. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous maquiller dans l'enceinte de l'école mais Alice avait pu apporter ce qu'elle considérait comme le strict minimum. Elle était vraiment incroyable cette fille. Elle me coiffa en laissant mes cheveux libres. Nous n'avions qu'un petit miroir de poche pour nous regarder mais je faisais confiance à Alice. Elle m'avait prêté un jean slim noir avec un débardeur rouge en col-v. Ma poitrine n'était ni trop forte ni trop petite mais je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de choses qui dévoilaient la naissance de mes seins. Le tout surmonté d'une veste légère noire. J'avais mes baskets aux pieds tout comme Alice, nous mettrions nos autres chaussures juste avant d'entrer dans le bar. Alice portait un jean bleu stretch un top de couleur noire et une veste en jean. Nous étions bien habillées tout en restant simples.

« Il est l'heure ma Belle ! » Chuchota-t-elle.

« Je prends le sac, suis moi. »

Nous sortîmes discrètement de la chambre. Le couloir menant jusqu'aux escaliers était juste éclairé par la lune qui filtrait par les fenêtres. Nous avions atteint l'escalier quand nous entendîmes du bruit venant du bas. Je reconnus les voix comme étant celles de Jane et de la Mère Supérieure.

« Jane, vous vous destinez à rentrer dans les ordres. Je sais que cela est difficile. Le Seigneur vous met à l'épreuve. Gardez la foi. Et si vous le désirez ma porte vous sera toujours ouverte. Allez-vous coucher. La nuit porte conseil. Bonne nuit mon enfant. »

« Merci ma Mère. Bonne nuit. »

Nous avions eu chaud ! Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes en silence avant d'amorcer notre descente. Arrivée à la porte, je pris une grande inspiration avant de mettre la clef dans la serrure. Tout à coup je perdais toute mon assurance._ Et si nous nous faisions prendre ? Et si les Sœurs décidaient de me virer ? Ou irais-je ? Je n'ai plus personne. Je n'aurai pas terminé mes études, je n'aurai pas mon diplôme, donc pas de bourse … _

Alice dut comprendre mes doutes car elle posa sa main sur la mienne et déverrouilla la porte. Après deux tours de clefs, elle put ouvrir la porte. Elle me tira par le bras, referma la porte à clef et m'emmena à sa suite au couvert des arbres. Une fois à bonne distance du pensionnat, nous nous arrêtâmes, essoufflées d'avoir couru si vite.

« Bella, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ? » S'écria Alice.

« Je suis désolée Alice. J'ai eu peur, j'ai été prise de panique. »

« Tu réfléchis trop Bella. Il faut vivre pleinement. Et c'est toi même qui l'a dit : nous ne craignions rien. Les sœurs croient tellement qu'il n'y a aucune possibilité de sortir de cette prison qu'elles relâchent leur surveillance la nuit ! »

Mon cœur qui tambourinait très fort dans ma poitrine commença à se calmer à ses dires. Elle avait raison. Mais la panique s'était emparée de moi et j'avais perdu mes moyens. _Ressaisis-toi Bella ! Tu as décidé de vivre, alors fais-le !_

« Tu as raison. Allons-y » Dis-je

Nous reprîmes la route tranquillement, longeant la chaussée sans être vues des automobilistes. Malgré qu'il fasse nuit et que nous nous trouvions quasiment en forêt nous n'avions pas trop peur car on pouvait voir au loin les premières lumières de la ville. Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à l'orée du bois avec le bar juste devant nous. _Voilà nous y étions._

« Donne moi le sac Bella, s'il te plait. » Demanda Alice.

Elle sortit nos chaussures « présentables » comme elle disait. Les baskets se retrouvèrent dans le sac à dos. Nous le laissâmes près d'un gros arbre et le reprendrions à notre retour. Nos premiers pas en direction du bar furent hésitants pour toutes les deux. Mais plus nous approchions plus la curiosité nous gagnait.

Alice ouvrit la porte et nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur. Il y avait déjà pas mal de clients et pour la plupart des jeunes. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes hommes. _Ca doit être les militaires de la base. Je les reconnaissais à leurs coupes de cheveux réglementaires._ Ils étaient par petits groupes de trois ou quatre. Je reconnus Heïdi, Renata et Chelsea au fond du bar. Elles devaient aussi avoir une clef comme la nôtre. Elles nous firent un signe discret de la tête, auquel nous répondîmes. Il y avait trois autres filles de terminales que je reconnus mais dont je ne connaissais pas les prénoms car nous n'étions pas dans la même classe. Je suivis Alice jusqu'au comptoir.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles, que puis-je vous servir ? » Nous demanda un homme d'une petite trentaine d'année, le teint mat, assez grand et musclé avec un sourire amical.

« Pourrait-on avoir la carte ? Nous avons un peu faim. » Dit Alice.

« Oh, vous, vous êtes de Saint Catherine ! » Rigola-t-il. « Désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Sam, le propriétaire de cet endroit et derrière moi vous pouvez voir ma magnifique femme, Emilie. »

Nous pouvions voir depuis notre place une partie des cuisines. Une femme d'à peu près le même âge que Sam nous fit un petit signe, que nous lui renvoyâmes. J'avais eu le temps de voir qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur tout le côté droit du visage.

« Ca se voit tant que ça ? » Demanda Alice intriguée.

« Oui. Cela fait 3 ans que nous sommes ici. Tous les ans nous voyons de nouvelles têtes et la première chose qu'elles demandent en arrivant ici, c'est la carte ! J'ai appris avec le temps que la nourriture de votre école était … disons peu nutritive ! » Rigola-t-il.

Nous hochâmes la tête pour approuver ce qu'il disait et il nous tendit une carte du menu. _Oh My God ! Je n'avais pas mangé de pizza, hamburger ou frites depuis ce qui me semblait des lustres ! Depuis que j'étais au pensionnat ! Je n'étais même plus sure de savoir à quoi ça ressemblait ! Je ne savais pas quoi__ choisir !_

Nous commandâmes chacune un hamburger avec des frites. Nous pouvions nous le permettre vu la semaine de diète qui nous attendait ! Emilie nous amena nos plats et Sam nous servit nos sodas. Alice et moi nous jetâmes sur la nourriture. Nous entendîmes Sam et Emilie rire, nous relevâmes la tête pour les voir tout les deux en face de nous en train de nous regarder.

« Excusez nous mais vous avez toutes la même réaction en mangeant pour la première fois ici. On dirait que vous n'avez pas mangés depuis des jours ! » Nous expliqua Emilie.

C'est vrai qu'Alice et moi devions ressembler à deux sauvageonnes se jetant leur proie.

« Ché cro bon ! » Dit Alice la bouche pleine. Je n'avais jamais imaginé voir Alice, un jour, parler la bouche pleine. _Quelle image !_

J'éclatais de rire. Ils me regardèrent comme si j'étais une demeurée.

« Désolé. Mais je ne pensais pas voir un jour Alice parler comme ça ! » Dis-je.

Nous terminâmes toutes deux notre repas, Sam et Emilie ayant d'autres clients à servir.

Sam vint débarrasser nos assiettes et nous resservit un soda chacune.

« On en a pas commandé Sam. »Dit Alice.

« Je sais les filles ! Mais c'est votre cadeau de bienvenue dans mon bar. Et si je ne me trompe pas ... » Dit il en me désignant. « Tu dois êtres Bella. »

Je le regardais très étonnée. « Comment le savez-vous ? » L'interrogeais-je suspicieuse.

« Vicky. » Répondit-il simplement. « Elle m'a parlé de sa camarade de chambre et elle m'a confié que cette année, tu viendrais certainement ici. Elle m'a expliqué l'histoire des clefs de sorties qui se transmettent d'année en année. Et elle nous a demandé à Emilie et moi de prendre soin de toi. Elle t'estimait beaucoup et espérait beaucoup que tu profiterais de cet endroit. Ce verre c'est de sa part, elle l'avait payé d'avance avant de partir. »

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Victoria m'appréciait vraiment et elle voulait que je m'en sorte. Je me ressaisis et fit un sourire à Sam pour le remercier.

« Et moi, c'est aussi Victoria qui me l'offre ? » Demanda Alice.

« Non, ça c'est Emilie et moi. Nous n'allions pas laisser une jolie jeune fille mourir de soif quand même ?! »

« Merci beaucoup Sam. » Répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je me retournais pour observer l'endroit ou nous nous trouvions. Alice en fit de même.

« Je crois que nous allons passer de très bonnes soirées dans cet endroit ! » Dit Alice en sautillant sur son tabouret.

« Tu as raison, tu as vu tout ce qu'on peut faire ? » Dis-je émerveillée. J'avais vraiment envie de profiter de tout ce que cet endroit pourrait m'apporter.

« On va pouvoir danser, faire du karaoké, des fléchettes, des jeux vidéos, du billard. »

Alice me donnait l'impression d'être une gosse ouvrant ses cadeaux au pied du sapin à Noël. Elle tapait des mains d'excitation. Je ne me moquais pas d'elle car j'étais dans le même état d'esprit. J'étais simplement plus introvertie.

« Je ne chanterai pas Alice et danserai encore moins ! Avec ma maladresse, ce serait une magistrale catastrophe et de toute manière je ne sais pas danser! » M'exclamais-je.

« Mais tu vas apprendre ma chérie ! Tu n'as pas le choix ! » M'ordonna-t-elle.

Quand elle vit que j'allais répliquer, elle me fit son regard « j'obtiens tout ce que je veux, ne perds pas ton temps à lutter» et je me résignai. _Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à m'immuniser contre ce regard ! Il va me perdre sinon._

« Je te rappelle que je suis maladroite au cas où tu aurais oublié. Je n'atteindrai jamais la cible avec les fléchettes, je risque de tuer quelqu'un à la place et pour le billard je risque plus d'assommer les clients avec la boule au lieu de la rentrer dans le trou. » Dis-je

« Ok ! Ce soir nous allons rester tranquilles. Mais à partir de lundi, je vais t'aider à prendre de l'assurance et à avoir plus confiance en toi. Pour ce qui est des fléchettes et du billard je suis sûre que certains de ces charmants jeunes hommes ici présents seront ravis de nous apprendre à jouer ! »

Elle avait réponse à tout c'est pas possible ça ! Je crois que batailler avec elle ne servirait à rien.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, au bar, toutes les deux. Quand nous fûmes interrompues par trois mecs.

« Bonsoir Mesdemoiselles. » Nous accosta un jeune blond aux cheveux ras, yeux bleus, accompagné de deux de ses amis légèrement en retrait.

« Bonsoir. » Répondîmes toutes les deux.

« Je suis Mike et voici Tyler et Eric. Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? » Nous questionna-t-il. Tyler était afro-américain et plutôt grand, tandis qu'Eric était juste un peu plus grand que moi, de type asiatique, brun.

« Non. Je suis Alice et mon amie c'est Bella. » Répondît Alice, pleine d'assurance en me désignant.

« On peut vous offrir quelque chose ? » Demanda Tyler en se rapprochant de moi.

Je commençais à être légèrement mal à l'aise et sentais mes joues s'empourprer. Malheureusement, il sembla interpréter ce rougissement comme un encouragement. Alice posa sa main sur mon bras pour me rassurer.

« Pourquoi pas ? Deux sodas s'il vous plait. » Rétorqua Alice. _Mais comment fait-elle pour être si sûre d'elle ? J'aimerais beaucoup être aussi à l'aise ! _

Elle se pencha vers moi et me chuchota discrètement pour que personne n'entende :

« Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Sam veille sur nous. » Je suivis son regard et vis ce dernier nous faire un clin d'œil. Mon angoisse s'évapora quelque peu.

« Eh ! On pourrait avoir deux sodas et trois bières ! » Exigea Mike. _La politesse, il connait ce mec !_

Sam nous apporta nos boissons. « Et voilà. » Dit-il aimablement sans sourire. On pouvait sentir qu'il ne les appréciait pas plus que ça. Mais il devait être poli car ils étaient des clients malgré tout.

Nous trinquâmes à notre rencontre et commençâmes à faire connaissance. Ils étaient militaires à la base US Air de Colorado Springs. Ils avaient 21 ans chacun et se connaissaient depuis leur entrée à l'armée.

« Alors les filles, vous êtes de l'école de bonnes sœurs ? » Demanda Eric. _Ah, il sait parler ! _C'est la première fois que j'entendais le son de sa voix. Il avait l'air un peu plus timide que les deux autres.

« Yep ! » Répondit Alice.

« Et vous êtes venues vous divertir ici ? » S'intéressa Mike.

« Oui, c'est le seul endroit de cette ville qui a l'air sympa donc autant en profiter ! » Répliqua Alice.

« Et on y mange très bien ! » Rajoutais-je.

« On pourrait vous inviter la prochaine fois ?! » Proposa Tyler en posant un regard insistant sur moi. _Regarde ailleurs bouffon !_

« Je peux vous servir autre chose ? » _Oh Sam, mon sauveur ! _Alice et moi étions sur la même banquette et les garçons en face de nous. Ils ne remarquèrent pas le clin d'œil que Sam nous adressa.

« Oui, la même chose. N'est-ce pas les filles ? » Répondit Tyler en continuant de me regarder.

« Très bien. » Sam repartit avec nos verres vides et nous rapporta la nouvelle tournée. Les garçons payèrent de nouveau la commande.

« Merci les gars. » Dit Alice.

« Mais de rien Alice. C'est un réel plaisir d'offrir des verres à de si jolies jeunes filles. » Répliqua Mike. _Voici le parfait mec en rut ! A la recherche de chair fraiche ! C'est écœurant !_

Les garçons continuèrent à parler entre eux. Alice se tourna vers moi et me chuchota :

« Ils sont lourds, je sais. Mais pour l'instant ils nous paient à boire et ils ne demandent rien d'autre. On va bientôt rentrer, t'inquiètes pas ! Et la prochaine fois on les évite ! »

Je fis « oui » de la tête.

Nous continuâmes à discuter avec eux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de conversation … intéressante tout du moins ! Ça tournait autour de leur boulot, le sport et les voitures. Nous commencions à trouver le temps long avec Alice. Leurs regards pervers commençaient à me taper sur le système. Je regardais ma montre et me rendis compte qu'il était 1h50 du matin. Le bar fermait dans 10 minutes et il était largement temps de rentrer au pensionnat. J'en fis discrètement la remarque à Alice.

« On va vous laisser les gars. On doit rentrer. » Les informa Alice alors que nous nous levions.

« On peut vous ramener si vous le voulez. Notre voiture est devant. » Proposa Eric.

Je regardais Alice brièvement en faisant la grimace, lui faisant comprendre que je ne voulais pas.

« Non merci. On doit rentrer avec des amies. » Dit elle en désignant Heïdi et les autres. Les garçons se retournèrent pour voir qui elle montrait.

Mike siffla de contentement en les voyant.

« On doit partir en mission quelques semaines mais quand on revient vous pourriez nous présenter vos copines ? » Demanda Eric. _Zut. Je pensais qu'il était moins pervers que Tyler et Mike celui-là! _

« Pourquoi pas ! » Répondis nonchalamment Alice. « Au revoir et bonne fin de soirée » Dit elle en m'entraînant avec elle vers la sortie.

« Bye et à bientôt les miss ! » Nous dit Tyler.

_Alors lui, je ne le supporte pas du tout !!!_

« Salut les filles ! A la semaine prochaine. »

« Bonne nuit Sam. » Répondîmes-nous en cœur. Emilie nous fit un coucou par le passe plat.

Nous sortîmes du bar et nous retrouvâmes avec Renata, Heïdi et Chelsea. Cette dernière s'adressa à nous.

« Ça vous dit qu'on rentre ensemble ? Ce serait plus prudent. » Elle donnait l'impression d'être gênée de nous le proposer.

« C'est une bonne idée. » Affirmais-je. Nous partîmes en direction de l'école et récupérâmes notre sac pour changer de chaussures. Les filles firent de même avec un sac qu'elles avaient mis à quelques mètres du nôtre. _C'est quand même plus pratique les baskets !_

« Les filles vous avez vus les mecs avec qui nous étions ce soir ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui. » Répondit Renata.

« Alors évitez-les comme la peste ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Dans le genre lourd et pervers, je crois qu'on peut leur décerner une médaille. » Ajoutais-je.

« Merci du conseil ! » Nous remercia Heïdi. « On peut juste en profiter pour qu'ils nous paient un verre de temps en temps ! »

« C'est ça ! Mais pour la conversation c'est pas la peine ! » Ricana Alice.

Nous fîmes le reste du chemin en continuant de discuter. Une fois arrivées à la porte, ce fut Heïdi qui l'ouvrit. Nous rentrâmes et elle referma derrière nous. Monter jusqu'au premier étage se fît sans aucun problème. Nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit discrètement sur le palier et rentrions chacune dans nos chambres. Les filles avaient la seule chambre pour trois de l'internat. _L'argent amène des privilèges même dans la maison du Seigneur !_ Elles étaient sympas et nous avions convenu de faire la route aller et retour chaque samedi soir ensemble pour plus de sécurité.

Nous nous démaquillâmes rapidement et je me glissais rapidement dans mon lit. Les bras de Morphée m'accueillirentaussitôt.

Le réveil fut extrêmement difficile en ce dimanche matin. La confession n'étant pas obligatoire nous pûmes nous lever un peu plus tard. Et le dimanche le petit déjeuner était servi à neuf heures. Nous étions toutes les deux au radar mais nous devions quand même rester alertes car les sœurs ne devaient pas se rendre compte de notre état de fatigue. A Dix heures, nous nous rendîmes à la chapelle. La messe commença à l'heure. Et ce fût comme d'habitude un véritable ennui. Je regardais autour de moi et m'aperçus que la plupart des élèves somnolaient sur leurs bancs. C'était assez comique. Il y avait quand même quelques « lèches-cul » au premier rang qui récitaient les prières avec le père Alistair. En passant du « Notre Père » à « Je vous salue Marie » et aussi quelques psaumes. Très peu d'entre communièrent car la majorité d'entre nous n'avaient pas dépassé le stade du baptême. Après deux heures à vanter les louanges du Seigneur, nous fûmes enfin libérées pour le déjeuner. Une fois installées à notre table, je regardais mon assiette et regrettais déjà amèrement la cuisine d'Emilie. _Vivement samedi soir prochain. Que nous puissions manger un VRAI repas. _Je pense qu'Alice pensait à la même chose que moi vu la tête qu'elle faisait !

Nous étions dans nos chambres et nous reposions dans nos lits depuis environ une heure quand Alice décida qu'il était tant de parfaire mon « côté féminin » comme elle aimait dire. _Quelle diablesse__ cette fille!_

« Bella, tu restes pieds nus et tu vas t'entrainer à marcher dans la chambre avec ce livre sur la tête. » M'ordonna-t-elle en me tendant mon livre d'espagnol.

« Tu es sûre que je dois faire ça aujourd'hui ! » L'implorais-je. Je tentais ma tête de chien battue version Alice Cullen. Mais ça n'eut aucun effet. _De toute évidence, elle avait bien plus de maîtrise que moi !_

Et voilà comment depuis plus d'une heure je me promenais avec un livre sur la tête. Pour être franche ça devait être le troisième aller-retour que je faisais sans que ce bouquin ne tombe de ma tête !_ Je vais te tuer Alice !_ Je m'étais explosé le gros orteil contre le pied de mon lit plus d'une fois. _Comment voulez vous que ça ne m'arrive pas ? J'avais toujours marché en regardant mes pieds !!! Et là je dois avoir la tête droite et fixer un point devant moi. Avec en plus un livre sur la tête. Alice, je vais vraiment te tuer mais pas __avant de t'avoir torturée!!!_

Au bout d'une nouvelle heure, d'un orteil en moins et d'une cuisse douloureuse (je m'étais cogné contre ma chaise de bureau !), Alice me laissa tranquille en me disant qu'avec du temps et beaucoup d'entrainement je m'améliorerais ! _Alice était devenue mon Enfer personnel !_

« Tu me remerciera un jour Bella ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

« A ta place je n'y compterais pas ! Un jour, je me vengerai !!! » Rétorquais-je fatiguée de cet exercice.

Le sourire qu'Alice affichait s'effaça. Malgré tout, j'étais heureuse qu'elle m'aide et prenne soin de moi à sa manière. Il fallait que je m'habitue. Dans le fond, elle n'avait pas tord, m'aider à devenir femme serait un atout avantageux pour mon avenir. _Est-ce que ma maladresse __pouvait disparaître__ ? Alice y croyait, alors pourquoi pas moi ?_ Je décidais de m'excuser auprès d'Alice pour le ton que j'avais employé.

« Alice, merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Pour ton aide. Je suis désolée de t'avoir répondu comme ça. Mais je n'ai plus l'habitude qu'on se préoccupe de moi comme tu le fais. Tu me pardonnes? »

Elle sauta hors de son lit et vint m'enlacer.

« C'est oublié ma Belle. Mais nous recommencerons jusqu'à ce que tu sois capable de marcher avec un livre sur la tête et des talons hauts Mademoiselle ! »

Elle ne perdait pas le nord !

Je lui rendis son sourire et acquiesçais.

Nous passâmes le reste de l'après midi pour moi à lire et Alice dessiner sur son cahier. J'avais mis en route le CD de Vicky dans la petite chaine hifi que j'avais. C'était la seule chose à part mes vêtements que j'avais pu garder de mon ancienne vie. Cette chaîne m'avait été offerte à mes 12 ans par mon père et mon frère. Malgré qu'ils ne souhaitent pas que je fasse partie de leurs vies, j'avais voulu garder un souvenir d'eux. Je pensais à eux de temps en temps et ils me manquaient. J'aurais bien voulu les revoir, m'expliquer avec eux. _Peut être en aurais-je l'occasion un jour ! _

Nous avions vaqué à nos occupations le reste la journée et le silence n'avait en aucune façon était déplaisant. J'appréciais cette amitié qui se renforçait de jour en jour entre nous. J'avais quand même peur au fond de moi, qu'un jour elle aussi ne me désire plus dans sa vie. J'allais tout faire pour éviter cela et être digne d'en faire partie. Elle était la seule personne en qui je puisse avoir confiance, mon instinct me le disait.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula tranquillement. Alice voulut m'expliquer qui de tel ou tel couturier avait le plus de talent. Quelle couleur allait avec telle couleur. Quelles marques de chaussures italiennes étaient les plus agréables à porter ! J'essayais franchement d'y comprendre quelque chose mais il m'arrivait souvent de perdre le fil. Elle me jura qu'un jour j'en saurai presque autant qu'elle sur la mode ! _Ne parle pas trop vite Alice ! Je suis Bella Swan, timide et maladroite et s'habillant comme un sac à patate. Je ne __vais pas__ me transformer en superwoman de la mode du jour au lendemain._

La semaine passa relativement vite. Nous prenions nos petites habitudes avec Alice et c'était plaisant d'avoir un repère comme elle dans cet Enfer. Les seuls moments où je la maudissais, c'était pendant mes « exercices » d'équilibre. Je m'améliorais mais il y avait encore du travail. Et elle s'en réjouissait d'avance ! _Cruella !_

Nous étions déjà samedi soir et étions en train de nous préparer pour sortir. Heïdi, Chelsea et Renata nous attendaient dans le couloir. Cette fois, il n'y eu aucune sœur pour ralentir notre sortie. Le chemin se fit dans la bonne humeur et nous arrivâmes très vite au Cleats Bar&Grill. Sam nous accueillit avec le sourire. Alice et moi nous installâmes au bar et les filles à une table un peu plus loin. Nous n'eûmes rien à dire qu'Emilie nous tendait déjà la carte.

« Salut Emilie ! On a l'air si affamées que ça ! » S'exclama Alice.

« C'est rien de le dire mes chéries ! Et j'ai bien l'intention de vous nourrir convenablement ! » Répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Le cheeseburger, les frites, le milkshake et le brownie furent un vrai régal ! _Je __revivais !_

Alice et moi avions un grand sourire à la fin du repas et nous remerciâmes chaleureusement Emilie pour ce festin.

Il n'y avait pas grand monde ce soir au bar et Sam nous expliqua qu'une partie de l'effectif de la base était partie en expédition pour une durée de quelques semaines. _C'est vrai ! L'autre bouffon nous l'avait dit !_

Alice se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire. « Nous n'aurons pas à supporter nos boulets ce soir! »

Je ris à sa remarque et nous passâmes la soirée au bar à discuter avec Sam et Emilie dès qu'ils avaient quelques minutes à nous accorder. Il fut l'heure de rentrer et les filles vinrent nous prévenir. Le retour fut calme et rapide.

Le sommeil me fuyait. Je m'endormis très tard cette nuit là.

Le jour se leva et j'avais très peu dormi. Ma nuit avait été remplie de cauchemars et je crois même que j'avais dû parler pendant mon sommeil. _J'espère qu'Alice ne m'a pas entendue._ Aujourd'hui, dimanche 13 septembre j'ai 18 ans. Je ne veux pas qu'Alice le sache. Pas qu'elle ne mérite pas de le savoir mais je n'ai pas envie de le fêter. Telle que je commençais à la connaître elle aurait trouvé un moyen pour marquer ce jour. Et c'est la dernière chose dont j'avais envie. Mon anniversaire n'avait jamais été mon jour préféré et il ne s'était jamais bien passé. Plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons. L'année dernière je ne l'ai pas fêté et il ne s'était donc rien passé, il en serait de même cette année. Il y a certaines choses que je préférais garder pour moi et combattre seule. J'avais encore du mal à me livrer même avec Alice qui pourtant m'inspirait toute confiance. _Un jour viendra et elle saura._

Le petit-déjeuner, la messe, le déjeuner et enfin dans nos chambres pour le reste de la journée. Alice dessinait et moi je lisais. Malgré que je relise un de mes livres préférés, je ne parvenais pas à fixer mon attention et Alice s'en aperçut.

« Ca va Bella ? » M'interrogea-t-elle

« Oui. Je suis juste un peu fatiguée. » Répondis-je

« Tu me semblais ailleurs. »

« T'inquiète, j'étais avec Mr Darcy et je rêvassais. » J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle me croirait. Elle rigola à ma remarque et se concentra sur son cahier.

_Ouf ! Je l'avais échappé belle ! Ça ira mieux demain._

Le dimanche touchait à sa fin et nous étions chacune dans nos lits. Le sommeil m'accueillerait certainement mieux ce soir. Et j'avais eu raison, personne ne savait ce que représentait cette journée pour moi et rien ne s'était passé. Conclusion, j'avais bien fait de garder le silence sur mon anniversaire. Enfin, je sombrais dans un sommeil réparateur.

**POV ALICE**

Je commençais à m'habituer à ma nouvelle vie. J'appréciais vraiment Bella. Je travaillais à mes esquisses en pensant à elle. Je voulais lui créer des vêtements qui lui ressemblent. J'aurai la possibilité d'utiliser ma machine à coudre pendant les vacances de Noël et je lui offrirai mes créations à la rentrée. Je voyais vraiment qu'elle faisait des efforts pour écouter mes conseils, pour contrôler sa maladresse. J'avais besoin d'elle et je sentais qu'elle avait également besoin de moi.

Cette nuit, je l'avais entendu s'agiter et marmonner en dormant même si je n'étais parvenue à comprendre que deux mots : « place » et « pourquoi ». C'était la première fois que je pouvais toucher du doigt la profondeur de sa détresse qu'elle masquait au quotidien.

Et aujourd'hui, je l'avais sentie ailleurs toute la journée. J'avais essayé de savoir ce qu'elle cachait mais j'avais bien vu qu'elle n'était pas prête à en parler. Elle a besoin de temps et je le comprends.

_Allez au dodo ! Un mouton … Deux moutons … Trois moutons … Je déteste vraiment le dimanche soir !!! J'ai toujours du mal à m'endormir et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé c'est les moutons. Heureusement que personne ne le sait !!!_

* * *

**Voilà, on espère que vous aimez toujours.**

**Bon week end et gros bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ma Vie après l'Enfer**

**Coucou,**

**Juste**** un petit mot pour vous ****remercier****toutes**** de ****votre**** soutien et d'être déjà aussi ****nombreuses**** à nous ****suivre…**

**On remercie aussi du fond du cœur les filles de TF et les Tpas pour leurs encouragements.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**=) : ****Contente de te faire rire et patience pour Eddy. Merci.**

**Gégé : ****Ca fait plaisir que tu aimes toujours ! Pour Ed et Jasper, encore un peu de patience… Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien !**

**Marion :**** Merci beaucoup, on est heureuses que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Bisous.**

**Cynthiz : ****On est super contentes de pouvoir faire rire ! Samedi est là, donc voilà le chapitre ! Merci et à bientôt. Biz.**

**Lily : ****Encore un peu de patience pour Ed… Merci pour ta review**

**Aelita48 : ****Merci de ton enthousiasme Miss, voici la suite !! Bisous**

**Flow: ****Alors on a adoré tes reviews et tes theories alors comme tu l'as dit, vu mon âge, nous ne sommes pas en internat religieux…mais on a testé dans nos jeunesses donc on se venge avec cette histoire! Pour Ed, encore un peu de patience, en tout cas, merci de nous avoir fait rire et aussi pour tous tes compliments. Gros bisous.**

_Playlist : __Cold Play, In My Place_

_Grace, Imagine one Day_

**Chapitre 3 : Nouvelles rencontres**

**POV ALICE**

Les jours passèrent, les semaines défilèrent. Tous nos samedis soir se déroulaient au bar de Sam et Emilie. C'était le seul moment de la semaine pour lequel nos estomacs nous remerciaient de les avoir remplis. Même si je n'étais pas adepte de cette nourriture, je la vénérais dès qu'elle entrait dans ma bouche. _Oh que les bons petits plats de maman me manquent ! _Les cours se déroulaient sans encombre. Bella était beaucoup plus assidue que moi, sa bourse la motivait à toujours donner plus. Personnellement je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, mes parents m'avaient dit que si j'avais mon année je pourrais faire mon école de stylisme, l'argent ouvre toutes les portes. Mais l'acharnement de Bella et son envie de réussir seule m'avaient contaminée. J'en étais arrivée à penser que si je décrochais moi aussi une bourse pour cette école mais parents seraient encore plus fiers. Mon père m'avait prévenue avant que je n'arrive ici : _« Alice, tu as toujours eu ce que tu désirais sans être devenue une enfant pourrie gâtée. Mais tu nous as beaucoup déçus ta mère et moi par ton comportement. Ton train de vie va radicalement changer dans cette nouvelle école. J'espère sincèrement que la discipline ne sera pas seulement la seule leçon de vie qui en ressortira. » _Je l'avais regardé avec incompréhension et m'étais dit qu'il devenait sénile tellement j'étais en colère.

Aujourd'hui, loin de ma famille je prenais conscience du cocon doré que j'avais quitté. Mon père avait raison, j'allais sortir de cette école transformée. La discipline était une chose mais la confiance en soi et la réussite personnelle en étaient une autre. Et c'est Bella qui m'avait montré tout ça inconsciemment. C'est pour ça qu'obtenir une bourse pour rentrer dans cette école montrerait à mes parents que j'avais compris la leçon et que je devenais une adulte.

Ce soir, c'est Thanksgiving et je suis restée au pensionnat. Une bonne partie des élèves sont restées ici d'ailleurs. La plupart d'entre nous habitons assez loin. Les sœurs ont prévu un repas … de fête ! Bella m'a raconté que celui de l'année dernière n'était pas extra. Mais ça ne nous inquiète pas car Sam et Emilie nous auront gardé une assiette quand nous irons les rejoindre ce soir. _Ouf ! Mon estomac va m'aimer ce soir !!!_ Nous étions installées à table avec nos assiettes de « fêtes » et l'appétit n'était pas vraiment là sachant ce qui nous attendait un peu plus tard. Nous mangeâmes peu et retournâmes dans notre chambre rapidement afin de nous préparer en vitesse.

L'extinction des feux avait eu lieu depuis quelques minutes.

« Bella tu es prête ? » Chuchotais-je.

« Encore quelques minutes. Je prépare le sac avec les chaussures et on y va. » Répondit-elle.

C'était bien pratique ce sac. Nous devions rejoindre Heïdi, Renata et Chelsea dans leur chambre. Nous avions fait d'avantage connaissance. Elles étaient toutes les 3 cousines éloignées et elles avaient beaucoup déménagé ces dernières années, ayant été élevées toutes les trois ensemble. Leurs parents avaient une importante entreprise familiale représentée dans plusieurs pays. Elles avaient vécues quelques temps en Italie. _Je les enviais rien que d'avoir pu faire les boutiques de chaussures italiennes !_ Elles avaient demandées à leurs parents à pouvoir finir leurs deux dernières années de lycées au même endroit, elles avaient atterries ici.

Je frappais discrètement à leur porte. Renata ouvrit la porte et nous prîmes toutes la direction de la sortie. Nous arrivâmes dans la bonne humeur au bar.

« Bonsoir les filles » Nous interpella Sam une fois que nous fûmes entrées.

« Salut Sam ! » Répondîmes-nous en cœur. Les filles allèrent s'installer à leur table habituelle et nous au bar.

Emilie nous ayant vu, elle s'avança avec dans ses mains deux assiettes remplies à ras bord de nourriture plus qu'alléchante ! Nos ventres gargouillèrent au même moment avec Bella ! Nous éclatâmes de rire toutes les deux ! Nous commençâmes à … dévorer nos assiettes.

« Hum, ché bon » Dit Bella. Sam et sa femme nous souriaient.

« Elle a raison. C'est presque aussi bon qu'un Thanksgiving chez moi ! Et toi Bella ? » Demandais-je en la regardant.

Elle laissa retomber sa fourchette dans son assiette et je vis un éclair de tristesse traverser ses yeux alors qu'elle s'excusait.

« Ma mère n'a jamais été une grande cuisinière. Elle préférait quand je faisais la cuisine. Mais Alice a raison : c'est délicieux Emilie ! » Dit elle avec un sourire que je sentis forcé.

« Merci les filles. Allez régalez vous et si vous en revoulez il y a encore de la dinde et des patates douces ! » Nous informa Emilie.

Nous continuâmes notre repas dans le silence. Nos bouches étaient trop occupées à remplir nos estomacs pour parler. Une fois terminé, je proposais à Bella de faire une partie de fléchettes. Nous nous étions entrainées dans notre chambre avec une cible fictive au mur. Et pour les fléchettes nous les avions remplacées par des stylos. Même s'ils ne tenaient pas dans la cible car ils n'étaient pas pointus, cela avait permit à Bella de s'habituer. Au début elle touchait tout autour de la cible mais jamais dedans. Elle avait même réussi à m'envoyer le stylo dans la tête alors que j'étais juste à côté d'elle. Heureusement ce n'était qu'un stylo ! Elle avait failli abandonner parce qu'elle avait eu peur de ne jamais y arriver et de blesser un jour quelqu'un. J'avais réussi à la convaincre de continuer l'entrainement et elle avait accepté. Au bout de loooongues heures de concentration pour Bella elle avait enfin réussi à toucher la cible. Depuis elle touchait uniquement la cible et ne m'avait plus jamais blessée. Nous avions donc décidé d'y jouer véritablement ce soir.

« Je préférerais que tu commences Alice, je vais même peut être simplement te regarder. » Dit-elle peu sûre d'elle.

« Ecoute Bella ! Tu arrêtes d'avoir peur de blesser quelqu'un parce que tu ne vas blesser personne. Tout. Va. Bien. Se. Passer, tu es une grande fille. Tu as compris ? » J'avais été un peu abrupte mais je savais que c'était ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle prenne un peu confiance en elle.

« D'ac... d'accord Alice. Mais si je blesse quelqu'un ce sera de ta faute. » Rétorqua-t-elle.

« Je commence et ensuite c'est à toi ! Compris ? » Demandais-je.

Elle hocha la tête par l'affirmative et je lui tendis ses trois fléchettes et je pris les miennes en mains.

Je me mis à bonne distance de la cible, c'est-à-dire trois mètres et lançait ma première fléchette. 20 points. Deuxième fléchette : 1 point. _Nul,nul,nul !!!_ Troisième : Dix sept points. _C'est mieux !_

« A toi Bella ! » Claironnais-je.

« Ouais … » Répondit-elle en se plaçant à bonne distance. Première fléchette : Dix neuf point.

« Tu vois Bella, tu n'as tué personne ! Tu as même eu la cible ! » M'exclamais-je en sautillant près d'elle tellement j'étais contente pour elle.

Deuxième : Douze. _Si elle continue comme ça, elle va me battre !!! L'élève qui dépasse le maître ! J'adore._

Troisième fléchette : catastrophe. Elle fit un trop grand geste en arrière et la lâcha. Le bout en plastique de la fléchette _(heureusement)_ vint frapper l'arrière du crâne d'un des clients. _Zut !!!_

« Aïe ! » Entendîmes-nous le type crier. Il se leva et se tourna vers nous. _Merde, c'est Tyler !_

Il se dirigeait vers nous, énervé et quand il nous reconnut son visage s'étira en un sourire.

« Tyler, je suis désolée, j'ai pas fait exprès. C'est Alice qui m'a forcée à jouer. Je voulais pas. Je t'ai pas fait mal ? Tu n'as rien ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée. » S'excusa Bella, les joues rougissantes.

_Elle en fait pas un peu trop là. Je le sens pas ce mec !_

« Ce n'est rien ma belle. Je suis ravie de te revoir, de vous revoir. On est rentrés juste hier. On ne vous a pas manqué? » Voyant que nous ne répondions pas, il enchaina. « On peut vous offrir un verre ? » _Un verre ça n'engage à rien. Et ce sera ça de moins à payer. Il ne me reste plus que la moitié de mon argent pour tenir jusqu'à Noël !_

« C'est d'accord. » Répondis-je. Bella me regarda surprise de ma réponse et nous suivîmes Tyler jusqu'à sa table où Eric l'attendait. Nous le saluâmes.

« Mike n'est pas avec vous ? » Commençais-je pour démarrer la conversation.

Tyler éclata de rire et Eric nous expliqua.

« Nous sommes partis plusieurs semaines en déplacement à l'extérieur et Mike est tombé malade juste avant que l'on revienne. Je pense que passer la nuit dans les trous de combat à dû l'affaiblir. Pauvre petit gars. »

« Rien de grave ? » M'inquiétais-je par politesse.

« Juste un petit rhume. Mais vous savez comment sont les hommes avec un rhume, c'est comme s'ils étaient à l'article de la mort ! _Il a pas tort sur ce coup !_ Il sera remis dans peu de temps ! » Répondit Eric. Tyler souriait à Bella et la regardait avec insistance.

« Et puis vous êtes en bonne compagnie ce soir les filles, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda ce dernier en ne lâchant pas Bella des yeux.

Sam arriva à ce moment ce qui nous évita de répondre à sa stupide question. _On veut juste que tu nous offres un verre bouffon !_

« Un soda les filles ? Et vous ? » Demanda Sam en s'adressant aux garçons.

« Deux bières. » Répondit Eric.

Ils commencèrent à nous raconter le déplacement qu'ils venaient de faire. En fait, ils étaient partis en forêt pendant quelques semaines et avaient fait du repérage de terrain. Ils avaient dû aussi faire des parcours du combattant. La discussion aurait pu être intéressante s'ils avaient arrêté de se dire les meilleurs dans tous les exercices qu'ils avaient du faire. Comme s' ils étaient les deux meilleurs militaires de la base. Et un tel a fait si et un tel a fait ça et celui là qui s'est fait ça. Ca devenait lassant. Nous en étions à notre deuxième tournée quand Bella proposa un jeu de fléchettes. _Hein ? Mais elle va bien ?_ Je la regardais interloqué et elle me chuchota : « C'est le seul moyen poli que j'ai trouvé pour changer de sujet ! » _Mais c'est qu'elle prenait de l'assurance ma petite élève !_

On venait de terminer la seconde partie quand Bella m'informa discrètement qu'elle allait aux toilettes.

Je me concentrais à nouveau sur le jeu alors que c'était à Eric de jouer. Il lança ses trois fléchettes en additionnant un petit score. _Pas doué en plus !_ Je lançais ma première fléchette quand j'entendis des éclats de voix provenant des toilettes. _Bella !_ Je me précipitai dans cette direction et trouvai Tyler plaqué au mur par deux grands types. A quelques mètres de lui se trouvait Bella, accroupie à terre les bras entourant ses jambes et la tête baissée. Un autre mec tentait de la rassurer. Je me dirigeais vers elle et m'agenouillait.

« Bella, Bella ... » Je tentais de lui attraper le bras mais elle me repoussa. Sam arriva à ce moment et demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le type près de Bella se leva et raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« On était installés quand on a entendu du boucan venant de la porte des toilettes, on s'est levés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. J'ai trouvé ce dégénéré entrain de tenter de l'embrasser, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. » Dit-il en désignant Bella. Il enchaina. « Je me suis interposé. Paul et Jared se sont occupés de lui. »

Je tentais de nouveau de m'approcher de Bella et je l'entendais marmonner. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait.

« Merci Seth. Jared, Paul, est-ce que vous pourriez mettre cet énergumène dehors ainsi que son copain. » Dit Sam froidement en regardant Tyler. Ce dernier n'avait rien dit depuis que j'étais arrivée et il avait gardé la tête baissée. Quand il passa devant Sam, il l'attrapa par le col.

« Si toi et ton copain tentés de revenir ici ça se passera très mal et la prochaine fois j'appelle la police. » Son ton avait été glacial.

Emilie m'avait rejoint près de Bella. Nous essayions de la réconforter mais elle refusait toujours le contact. J'avais l'impression qu'elle était dans une bulle et que rien de l'extérieur ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle pleurait silencieusement.

Tout doucement, avec des mots doux, elle releva la tête. Seth aussi avait tenté de la ramener à la réalité en lui parlant doucement.

« Eh ma Belle, tout va bien. Ils sont partis et ils ne reviendront pas. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis maintenant tu as tes gardes du corps attitrés. » Il avait fini sa phrase avec une note d'humour.

Bella esquissa un léger sourire et je la pris dans mes bras, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée. Seth l'aida à se lever et Emilie nous guida vers la table où les deux autres garçons nous attendaient avec Sam.

« Bella, ça va mieux ma puce ? » S'enquit Sam alors que nous nous installions.

« Oui Sam. Ca va. Je vais bien. Merci ... » Répondit-elle en s'adressant à son sauveur.

« Seth, je m'appelle Seth. Et voici Jared et Paul. Nous sommes militaires sur la base. Et vous ? » Emilie et Sam devaient retourner travailler et nous dirent qu'ils nous laissaient en très bonne compagnies et que ça faisait longtemps qu'ils les connaissaient. Nous n'avions rien à craindre avec eux. Je me sentis rassurée et sentis Bella se détendre.

« Je suis Alice et voici Bella, ma meilleure amie. » Dis-je en regardant Bella. C'était la première fois que je le disais et je vis dans ses yeux que ça l'avait émue et rassurée. Nous échangeâmes un sourire.

« Alors mesdemoiselles, que faites vous dans la vie ? » Demanda Paul.

« Nous sommes pensionnaires à Sainte Catherine. » Répondit doucement Bella.

« Et vous êtes venues vous remplir l'estomac et profiter des avantages de cet endroit ? » Insinua Jared.

« Comment vous savez ça ? » Dis-je soupçonneuse.

« Avant que vous ne rejoignez la table, Sam nous a demandé de prendre soin de vous et nous connaissions aussi très bien Victoria ! C'est une amie. » Déclara Paul en souriant.

Emilie arriva avec cinq sodas et nous dit que la tournée était offerte. Je me sentais vraiment bien ici et maintenant je me sentais vraiment rassurée. Car ces trois garçons m'inspiraient confiance.

« Vous venez d'ou ? » Questionnais-je. Ils avaient tous trois le teint mat, ils étaient grands et plutôt musclés de type amérindiens. _Des beaux gosses quoi !!!_ Seth prît la parole.

« Nous sommes originaires de la Réserve indienne des Navajos près de Sedona dans le Colorado. On a été élevés ensemble et nous nous sommes engagés il y a 4 ans. Et nous voilà ici. »

« C'est la première fois que l'on vous voit ici. » Demanda Bella.

« Nous étions partis en opération extérieure pendant quatre mois. Nous avons eu un mois de vacances et nous avons repris le travail cette semaine. » Nous informa Jared.

« Nous passons tous nos weekend ici. Avec le temps, nous sommes devenus proches d'Emilie et Sam et nous leur donnons un petit coup de main quand ils ont besoin. Ce sont des gens adorables. C'est un peu notre deuxième maison ici. » Rajouta Seth.

« C'est pareil pour nous. » Répondit Bella avec un large sourire.

« Nos estomacs préfèrent de loin la cuisine d'Emilie à celle du pensionnat. » Rajoutais-je tout sourire.

« On en doute pas. Victoria nous a parlé du régime « lapin » des sœurs. » Ricana Paul.

Je regardais ma montre et vis qu'il était largement l'heure de rentrer. D'ailleurs les filles nous attendaient déjà à la sortie.

« Il faut qu'on rentre. Désolée. » M'empressais-je de dire en me levant et tirant Bella par le bras.

« Attendez. Vous rentrez à pieds ? » S'enquit Seth.

Nous hochâmes toutes les deux la tête.

« Plus jamais vous ne rentrerez seules Mesdemoiselles. J'ai dit que nous serions vos gardes du corps et c'est le cas. Nous allons vous accompagner à pieds. » Seth avait pris une grosse voix mais il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Nous faisant comprendre gentiment que nous n'avions pas le choix.

Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tout les cinq vers la sortie. J'avais l'impression d'être une star entourée de ses bodyguards. _Le rêve !_ Nous les présentâmes aux filles. Celle-ci fûrent ravies que des hommes nous raccompagnent.

Le feeling passa bien entre tous et il fut convenu qu'ils viendraient nous chercher et nous ramèneraient à partir de maintenant. Ils s'inquiétaient pour notre sécurité et cela nous toucha sincèrement. J'avais même remarqué que Bella était plus détendue depuis l'incident. Ca me rassurait. Je me sentais fautive de l'avoir laissée seule. Si je l'avais accompagnée aux toilettes, Tyler n'aurait pas posé ses sales pattes sur elle ! Je m'en serais voulue si … Mais heureusement les gars étaient arrivés à temps.

Une fois dans la chambre, nous nous couchâmes rapidement mais le sommeil fût long à m'accueillir.

Mon début de nuit fut agité ainsi que celui de Bella. Je l'entendis marmonner et elle pleura dans son sommeil. Ne sachant pas comment m'y prendre pour la rassurer, je me glissais à ses côtés pour finir notre nuit. Elle se calma sans se réveiller et je me rendormis.

« Alice … Réveille toi. » J'ouvris un œil et me retrouvais face à Bella.

« Coucou. » Marmonnais-je.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon lit ? » M'interrogea-t-elle doucement.

« Ta nuit a été difficile … et je me suis dis que ... » Je ne savais pas quoi dire. _Vous auriez soupçonné, moi Alice Cullen ne sachant pas quoi répondre ? Une première !_

« T'inquiète, j'ai compris. Et je te remercie. » Me dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demandais-je soucieuse.

Elle se leva du lit.

« Non. Tout va bien. Il ne s'est rien passé. Ne t'en fais pas. Et puis ça nous a permis de faire la connaissance de gens sympas. »

« C'est vrai qu'ils le sont et ils me donnent l'impression d'être des grands frères protecteurs ! J'ai hâte d'être à samedi prochain et d'apprendre à les connaître » Dis-je enthousiaste.

« Moi aussi. » Répondit-elle la mine songeuse.

« Aujourd'hui est une journée off pour toi. Pas de cours de maintien. Je te laisse te reposer. Mais dimanche prochain tu n'y coupe pas. » L'informais-je.

« Merci Alice ! Je vais pouvoir me reposer et ne pas jouer au mannequin pour toi ! Ouf ! » Me taquina-t-elle avec un grand sourire. C'était le premier sourire sincère que je voyais se dessiner sur son visage et j'en fus rassurée.

« Tu me fais passer pour une marâtre, c'est ça ? »

Nous éclatâmes de rire tellement c'était ridicule.

Le dimanche défila tranquillement et en ce jour de vacances nous eûmes droit à nos deux heures de vacances. _Bonheur ! _Bien sur le programme fut approuvé par Sœur Cendrine : La Mélodie du Bonheur. _Horreur !_

La mauvaise nouvelle de cette semaine était que nous étions de corvée de vaisselle ! Tous les soirs, nous devions la faire après le diner. Le seul avantage c'était que nous échappions à l'étude.

Nous étions mardi soir et nous venions de terminer la vaisselle. Nous avions terminé plus tard que prévu il y avait eu une coupure d'eau chaude. Et je vous jure que laver à l'eau froide ce n'était pas génial. Nous avions dû faire chauffer de l'eau dans des grandes marmites et cela nous prît beaucoup de temps. Nous nous dirigions vers notre chambre alors que l'extinction des feux venait d'avoir lieu. Nous aurions déjà dû être dans notre chambre. Nous avions à peine monté la première marche de l'escalier que …

« Mesdemoiselles ! » Nous interpella-t-elle.

_OH NON. _Nous nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement pour nous retrouver face à Jane. _Tout mais pas elle. Depuis l'histoire de mon cahier, j'avais l'impression qu'elle cherchait la petite bête avec moi et même Bella. Elle nous regardait toujours en coin avec un regard méchant. Je le sentais mal ce coup là !_

« Oui. » Répondîmes-nous en cœur.

« Que faîtes vous à cette heure en dehors de vos chambres ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Nous venons juste de … » Commença Bella. Jane avait levé la main pour l'interrompre.

« Je ne veux pas savoir ! Vous devriez être dans votre chambre et ne pas traîner dans les couloirs. »

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour la remettre à sa place mais Bella m'avait attrapé le bras, m'incitant à me taire.

« Je ne veux pas connaître vos excuses de jeunes filles écervelées. Vous avez besoin de discipline et je vais vous en donner ! » _Je la tue à quel moment ! ? Si je vous dis qu'elle donnait l'impression d'être frustrée et que son autorité l'excitait, vous me croirez ?_

Nous ne dîmes rien avec Bella, sachant que cela aggraverait notre cas et qu'aucune sœur même la Mère Supérieure ne pourrait nous venir en aide. Il valait mieux encaisser !

« Demain et tous les autres matins de la semaine vous devrez nettoyer le réfectoire. C'est-à-dire balai et serpillère. Vous effectuerez cette corvée avant le réveil de tout le pensionnat. Cela fera un peu moins de sommeil. Si votre travail scolaire s'en ressent, d'autres corvées viendront s'ajouter à celle-ci. Je viendrais vous réveiller demain matin à cinq heures » Je crus qu'elle allait jouir à ces paroles. _Elle m'énerve !_

« Alors mesdemoiselles ? »

« Nous avons compris Jane. » Répondit Bella. J'acquiesçais simplement de la tête sachant que si je lui répondais, j'aurai pu le regretter et Bella aussi.

« Très bien. Regagnez vos chambres. La nuit sera courte ! » Finît-elle avec un sourire ironique.

Nous étions dans notre chambre et je fulminais de colère. Depuis le début, je savais qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Bella s'avança vers moi et me prit les mains.

« Calme-toi Alice. Ça ne sert à rien. Ce n'est qu'une semaine et ça passera vite. » Me rassura-t-elle.

Je tentais de me calmer sachant qu'elle avait raison. Et il était l'heure de dormir. Ça allait être dur demain.

Le réveil fut difficile et Jane ne fut en aucune façon délicate. Nous nous levâmes rapidement. Nous prendrions notre douche après cette corvée. _Je vais la tuer !!!_

Nous avions à peine fini de passer la serpillère après le balai que les premières élèves arrivèrent. Si nous voulions pouvoir petit déjeuner, il fallait qu'on aille prendre rapidement notre douche.

La journée et le reste de la semaine furent très difficiles. La corvée du matin et la vaisselle du soir nous épuisaient littéralement ! A chaque fois que nous croisions Jane, elle affichait son sourire ironique et supérieur. _Je vais la tuer !_

Nous étions enfin samedi soir et avions rejoints Seth, Jared et Paul à l'orée des bois.

« Bonsoir les filles ! » Dirent-ils en cœur.

« Salut les gars ! » Répondîmes -nous ensemble.

« Allez, on y va si vous voulez profiter de la soirée. » Rajouta Jared.

Nous parlâmes tout le long du chemin, racontant le déroulement de notre semaine. D'ailleurs, les garçons étaient d'accord avec moi concernant Jane. Je devais me venger de cette peste.

Les filles allèrent rejoindre les amis qu'elles s'étaient fait depuis le début de l'année et Bella et moi nous installâmes à une table avec les garçons. Sam vint rapidement nous voir en nous donnant la carte.

« Bonsoir les jeunes ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous ferait plaisir ? »

« Bonsoir Sam ! Comme d'habitude pour Bella et moi. » Nous commandions toujours la même chose et je savais que Bella était d'accord avec moi.

« Salut Sam. Je vais prendre un hamburger frites et un coca, s'il te plait. » Répondit Seth.

« Même chose s'il te plait. » Ajouta Paul.

« Pareil pour moi. » Informa Jared.

« Emilie vous amène ça dès que c'est prêt. » Dit-il en repartant vers le bar.

« Alors les filles, vous venez d'où ? Et comment vous êtes vous retrouvées dans ce pensionnat ? » Nous interrogea Paul.

« Je suis de Forks, ville pluvieuse de l'état de Washington. On va dire que je n'ai pas fréquentée les bonnes personnes et que mes parents ont préférés m'envoyer ici avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! » Répondis-je

Ils se tournèrent vers Bella. Je vis bien que parler d'elle la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne m'avait parlé qu'une fois de sa famille et nous n'avions jamais ré aborder le sujet. Elle souffla discrètement et releva la tête.

« Je suis de Phoenix. Mon beau père et ma mère étant continuellement en voyage, ils se sont dit que ce serait mieux pour moi d'être dans ce pensionnat pour plus de stabilité. » Sa voix n'était pas sûre et elle semblait hésitante dans les mots qu'elle utilisait. Je pense avoir été la seule à le remarquer.

« C'est un choix radical que vos parents ont fait ! » Ricana Seth.

« C'est sûr ! Mais ça nous a permis de nous rencontrer ! » M'exclamais-je. Bella hocha la tête affirmativement pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec moi.

« Et voilà vos commandes ! »

« Bonsoir Emilie ! » Nous exclamâmes tous. Elle déposa nos assiettes sur la table.

« Bon appétit les enfants. Je dois y retourner, il y a foule ce soir. » Nous informa-t-elle.

Nous mangeâmes paisiblement en apprenant à nous connaître. Les garçons nous racontèrent leurs enfances à la réserve. Leurs parents étaient déjà amis d'enfance donc c'est tout naturellement qu'ils le sont devenus aussi. Ils avaient 22 ans et s'étaient engagés dans l'armée afin d'avoir un avenir meilleur que ceux qui restaient vivre à la réserve. Leurs débuts dans l'armée avaient été difficiles mais ils avaient réussi à se faire respecter. Leurs contrats se terminaient l'année prochaine au moment où nous aurions la remise de diplôme. Ils n'étaient pas sûrs de les renouveler. Ils hésitaient encore. Ils étaient tous les trois pilotes d'hélicoptère et Paul avait une formation de mécanicien à la base.

« On pense à ouvrir notre société de voyage et baptême en hélico pour les civils. » Expliqua Seth en désignant Jared.

« Nos petites-amies habitent encore à la réserve et si nous souhaitons nous installer professionnellement ailleurs dans le pays elles sont prêtes à nous suivre. Donc on verra. » Ajouta Jared.

Je me tournais vers Paul. « Et ta copine aussi, elle serait prête à te suivre où tu iras ? »

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la table et je vis que Paul ne savait pas comment me répondre.

« Disons que je suis célibataire et que mon choix de vie n'est pas du goût de tout le monde. Il me reste juste ces deux zigotos ici présents. Je me suis brouillé méchamment avec ma famille aux dernières vacances. »

Il ne semblait pas vouloir en dire plus et la tristesse m'incita à ne pas l'interroger. Bella le comprit aussi. _Changeons de sujet !!! _

« Messieurs, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide pour Bella, pour qu'elle s'affirme en tant que jeune femme. » Elle me regardait avec des gros yeux et je cru qu'elle allait me tuer. Les garçons ricanaient de sa réaction. « Je m'explique, Bella ici présente est timide et maladroite mais elle souhaite combattre ses défauts. Pourriez-vous m'aider ? » Ils acquiescèrent tous de la tête.

« Ca va pas Alice ! » _Oh là ! Elle est VRAIMENT en colère._ « C'est pas la peine d'en parler à tout le monde quand même ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Ne t'en fais pas Bella. On ne se moque pas de toi. Et nous sommes tous les trois prêt à t'aider. C'est déjà bien que tu aies demandé de l'aide à Alice. Et nous, on peut … apporter une note masculine. » Finît Paul dans un sourire rassurant adressé à Bella. Cette dernière se calma.

« Ecoute Bella. Je suis désolée. » Dis-je sincèrement en lui prenant les mains.

« Ok. Je suis d'accord. Mais ne vous moquez pas les mecs ! » Répliqua-t-elle en regardant les gars.

Ils levèrent tous les mains en signe d'innocence et opinèrent affirmativement de la tête.

« Alors on commence par quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres. Elle venait de me scier sur place avec cette phrase. Bella s'affirmait !

« Fléchettes ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Allons-y. » Dit Seth en se levant.

Nous nous levâmes tous et commençâmes à jouer. Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Bella prenait de plus en plus d'assurance. Et Paul prît le temps de lui montrait plusieurs techniques pour atteindre la cible sans blesser personne. Et il n'y eut aucun blessé ! _Bella va devenir adroite !!!_

Le retour se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Le train-train habituel reprit sans encombre. C'est-à-dire sans corvée supplémentaires de la part de Jane. Pourtant on voyait bien qu'elle cherchait une faille pour nous en faire baver. Mais heureusement Bella était le côté sage de notre duo et elle savait tempérer ma colère.

Les vacances de Noël étaient arrivées rapidement et nous étions le jour de mon départ. _Je retourne enfin chez moi ! Ma chambre ! Ma machine à coudre ! Internet ! Et la cuisine de ma mère !_ Bella m'avait dit que ses parents viendraient la chercher un peu plus tard. Comme elle ne me semblait pas sûre d'elle, j'avais insisté à plusieurs reprises pour qu'elle vienne avec moi à Forks. Mais elle avait refusée à chaque fois. _Quelle tête de mule !_ Je voulais surtout qu'elle soit là aussi pour mon anniversaire, le 28 décembre. C'était ma meilleure amie. Je tentais une dernière fois de la convaincre.

« Bella, s'il te plait. En plus c'est mon anniversaire pendant les vacances ! On pourra le fêter ensemble. Au fait et toi c'est quand ? »

Je la vis se mordiller la lèvre inférieure et ça c'était mauvais signe. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveuse et me regarda enfin.

« Le 13 septembre. » Répondit-elle.

« QUOI ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit. Tu aurais pu me le dire. On l'aurait fêté même si c'est pas trop possible ici mais on aurait fait quelque chose chez Emilie et Sam. Pourquoi Bella ? » La respiration me manquait tellement j'étais choquée qu'elle ne me l'ai pas dit.

« Ecoute Alice, c'était au début de l'année et je n'en ai parlé à personne. Je n'ai jamais aimé fêter mon anniversaire et c'est comme ça. Maintenant la discussion est close. » Son ton avait été froid mais je pouvais concevoir qu'elle n'en ait pas parlé. Bella détestait être le centre de l'attention et si je l'avais su je n'aurai pas hésitée à le fêter.

« Je comprends Bella. On en reparlera plus. Mais sache que l'année prochaine on le fêtera ensemble quoique tu en dises ! » Le ton que j'avais employé ne permettait aucune réplique. « Tu es sûre que tes parents viendront te chercher et que tu ne resteras pas ici ? » M'enquis-je.

« Ils doivent venir donc tout va bien. » Répondit-elle calmement. « De toute manière, il faut que je révise car on a des examens à la rentrée et que ça compte pour l'obtention de ma bourse. »

Je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout. Mais quand elle avait une idée en tête, je ne pouvais pas la faire changer d'avis. J'étais un peu rassurée car je savais que Paul restait en ville pendant les fêtes. La dispute avec ses parents ne s'étaient pas arrangée et il passerait Noël avec Emilie et Sam. Donc Bella ne serait pas seule.

Mes parents m'avaient réservé un taxi et un vol pour Seattle. J'allais monter dans mon taxi et Bella était venu me dire au revoir.

« Fais bon voyage Alice et profite de ta famille pendant ces vacances. » Je cru voir ses yeux s'humidifier à ses paroles.

« Toi aussi passes de bonnes vacances ma Belle. On aura plein de choses à se raconter à notre retour. » Répondis-je en la serrant dans mes bras. Je montais dans mon taxi et lui fit signe de la main quand la voiture démarra.

J'étais enfin dans ma chambre. _Que du bonheur !_ Mes parents étaient venus me chercher. Je leur avais littéralement sautée au cou. Ils n'avaient pas pu en placer une des deux heures que durait le trajet jusqu'à Forks. Je leur avais racontée tout ce qui c'était passé depuis le début de l'année. Bien entendu j'avais omis nos escapades hebdomadaires du samedi soir chez Sam et Emilie. Ma mère m'informa que mon frère serait seulement présent la veille et le jour de Noël. Il en profiterait pour nous présenter sa nouvelle petite amie. En effet, il effectuait un stage important dans un grand cabinet d'avocat de Seattle et le reste des vacances, il irait le passé à New York dans la famille de sa petite amie. Cela m'attristait de ne pas pouvoir profiter plus de lui.

Ma mère me rejoignît dans ma chambre. Et nous pûmes reprendre notre vieille habitude à papoter entre filles sur mon lit.

« Tu ne nous en veux pas trop de t'avoir envoyée dans cette école ? Tu sais que c'était pour ton bien et ton avenir. » S'enquit ma mère.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis entourée de vieilles biques mais j'y ai rencontré ma meilleure amie. Et rien que pour ça je ne le regretterais pas. Et puis j'y ai compris beaucoup de choses. »

« Et qu'as tu compris ? »

« Que la vie n'était pas simple. Que papa et toi avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous m'avez donné une éducation, un foyer et beaucoup d'amour. Tout n'est pas dû dans la vie. »

Ma mère parût surprise par mon discours. Elle semblait émue et elle me prit dans ses bras.

« Je suis fière de toi ma chérie. » Dit-elle en me caressant les cheveux. « D'ailleurs, ton père et moi avons reçu tes notes et nous devons dire que nous sommes agréablement surpris. Tu pourrais obtenir une bourse pour ton école si tu continue comme ça. »

« C'est bien le but. C'est Bella qui m'a montré que je pouvais essayer d'obtenir ce que je désirai par moi même. C'est une très bonne élève et elle m'aide beaucoup dans mes devoirs. J'aurai tellement voulu vous la présenter. »

« Moi aussi et il faudra que je pense à la remercier. Elle a fait des miracles avec toi. » Dit ma mère.

« Je fais des miracles aussi avec elle. J'apprends d'elle et elle apprend de moi. » Ma mère me fit les gros yeux. J'enchainais.

« Je lui apprends à avoir confiance en elle. Si tu savais maman, quelque fois je vois tellement de douleur dans ses yeux. Mais elle ne m'en parle pas. Même moi, Alice Cullen je n'arrive pas à la faire parler ! »

« Tu sais ma puce des fois les gens ont besoin de temps pour se confier. Quand elle sera prête, elle te parlera. » Ma mère avait toujours les mots pour me rassurer.

Nous avions continué à parler de tout et de rien. Je reprenais petit à petit mes marques dans ma maison. Je redécouvrais la télé et internet. En quelques jours, j'avais déjà fait quelques vêtements que j'avais dessinés pour Bella. Elle devait être avec sa famille en ce moment. Mon frère arrivait ce soir et nous allions fêter le réveillon tout les cinq. _J'espère que sa copine est sympa !_ _C'est la première qu'il ramène à la maison donc ça doit être sérieux !_

Je finissais de me préparer dans ma chambre. J'avais décidé de mettre une de mes créations ce soir. C'était une robe noire en satin, cintrée sous la poitrine avec un bandeau de velours. Elle finissait en s'élargissant jusqu'aux genoux. Tout à coup j'entendis ma mère.

« EDWARD ! »

Je me précipitais dans les escaliers afin d'accueillir mon frère adoré. Il m'avait tellement manqué !

J'arrivais à la porte d'entrée et vis ma mère serrant mon frère dans ses bras.

« Esmée, je pense que tu peux le laisser respirer maintenant. Et j'aimerais bien qu'il nous présente la charmante demoiselle qui l'accompagne. »

« Tu as raison Carlisle. » Dit-elle en relâchant mon frère pour se diriger vers la blonde aux gros seins.

Ma mère lui tendit la main en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. _Tiens ! Maman qui sert la main à la copine de son fils. J'aurais cru qu'elle l'aurait prise dans ses bras ! Bizarre !_ Ma mère est comme moi, elle a un certain don pour cerner les gens au premier regard. J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand je sentis deux bras m'encercler et me faire tourbillonner dans les airs.

« EDWARD ! Lâche-moi ! Je vais être malade. » M'écriais-je en tentant de me dégager. Il me relâcha enfin et m'embrassa sur le front.

« Papa, Maman, Alice : je vous présente Tanya, ma petite amie. Tanya, voici ma mère Esmée, mon père Carlisle et Alice ma chipie de petite sœur. » Expliqua Edward en nous désignant chacun notre tour. Nous la saluâmes en retour.

« Bonsoir. Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. Edwardinou m'a tellement parlé de vous. Vous avez une maison magnifique. » _Edwardinou ??? C'est quoi ce surnom à la con !_ J'avais vu un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres de mon père à l'entente de ce surnom et ma mère s'était retenue de rire. J'espérais ne plus entendre le son de sa voix du reste de la soirée. Elle avait une voix de crécelle qui vous pète les tympans !_ Mais que fait Edward avec cette morue ? Il a oublié d'enlever ses boules quiès et d'enlever la merde qu'il avait dans les yeux ? Non, j'ai trouvé : le Sexe !_

« Si nous passions au salon les enfants ? » Dit mon père en nous invitant à nous y rendre.

Nous étions à peine assis dans les canapés que la blondasse monopolisa la conversation. _Mais quel boulet !_

« Carlisle, je peux vous appelez Carlisle ? De toute manière on fait partie de la même famille maintenant. Alors vous êtes médecin ? » _Non mais j'y crois pas. Pourvu qu'Edward ne l'ai pas demandé en mariage. _Mon frère la regardait amoureusement et ça m'énervait religieusement !

Le repas se passa comme l'apéritif. On n'entendit qu'elle. Elle complimentait ma mère sur la décoration de la maison ou sa cuisine. Elle parla de sa famille avec mon père : « Et mon père fait ceci ou cela … Ma mère comme ci ou comme ça … Edwardinou par ci Eddyninou par là ! » Mon frère la regardait toujours avec un air niais. _Mon frère est devenu stupide !!!_

Elle osa même demander à mon père s'il pouvait regarder ses seins parce que son chirurgien esthétique de New York l'avait soi-disant loupé. Ma mère s'étouffa presque avec son gâteau quand elle entendit cette question. Mon père lui proposa plutôt de rencontrer un de ces confrères chirurgien esthétique dans une clinique privée de Seattle. _Ouf ! J'imaginais mal mon père peloter les nibards de la copine de mon frère ! Vous imaginez la scène ?_

Vint l'heure des cadeaux. Nous avions été faire une séance de shopping avec ma mère la veille. J'avais pris pour mon père la discographie des Beatles, il était fan de ce groupe ! Pour ma mère j'avais choisi de lui créer une robe de soirée pour un futur cocktail organisé pour l'hôpital où elle devait aller avec mon père. Le cadeau d'Edward était simple : un cahier de partition. Et sa greluche comme je ne la connaissais pas c'était ma mère qui s'en était occupé. Mes parents m'avaient offert un collier en argent avec un pendentif représentant une fée. Mon frère me donna un lecteur MP3 avec un petit mot _« Pour te permettre de t'évader par la musique – Ton frère qui t'aime. »_ Je fus touchée aux larmes par son cadeau et lui fis un gros câlin pour le remercier.

« Tu ne m'en fais pas un ? » Demanda le … truc de mon frère. « J'ai participé au cadeau. »

Je m'avançais vers elle et la prit brièvement dans mes bras en la remerciant.

Une fois tous les cadeaux échangés, il se faisait bien tard et décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Cette nuit là je fis un horrible cauchemar. Tanya me poursuivait dans les bois en me demandant des bisous parce qu'elle était gentille, qu'elle était mignonne et qu'elle était la copine de mon frère. J'eus du mal à m'en remettre.

Lorsque je me levais, il était déjà temps de déjeuner car Edward et l'autre devaient repartir rapidement pour prendre leur avion direction New York. A la fin du repas, Edward vint me voir dans ma chambre et me demanda si l'on pouvait parler.

« Alors cette nouvelle école ? » Commença-t-il. Je le sentais nerveux.

« Difficile mais j'y ai rencontré une personne formidable qui est devenue ma meilleure amie. » Répondis-je.

« Tant mieux pour toi. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop, tu as toujours su t'intégrer avec tous les déménagements que nous avons faits. » Il me semblait vraiment stressé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Edward ? » Demandais-je.

« Je voulais t'offrir ton cadeau d'anniversaire avant de partir. Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là. » Il me tendit le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains. Je l'ouvris rapidement pour y découvrir un cahier d'esquisses vierge. « J'ai supposé que tu avais du temps dans ton école et que tu avais certainement fini celui que je t'avais offert avant la rentrée. »

« Tu es le meilleur Edward. Merci beaucoup. Et tu as raison avec toutes les créations que je fais pour Bella, mon cahier est presque terminé. »

« Bella ? » M'interrogea-t-il.

« Ma meilleure amie. Je te la présenterai un jour, je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez bien. »

« Ah ! Toi et ton intuition ! J'aimerai en savoir plus sur cette personne mais il faut qu'on y aille si on ne veut pas louper notre avion. Au fait, tu n'apprécie pas Tanya, je me trompe ? » S'enquit-il.

Je ne savais pas si je devais être franche. Mais je n'avais jamais menti à Edward et ça ne changerait pas. Il ne s'était pas gêné l'année dernière en me remettant à ma place !

« Pour faire simple : oui. Franchement tu fais quoi avec cette poupée siliconée sans cervelle ? J'espère que tu n'as pas envisagé le mariage avec elle Edwardinou? » Mon ton était monté légèrement à la fin de ma phrase et à l'entente du surnom que Tanya lui donnait il grimaça.

« Je ne dis pas que tu as raison Alice. Ce weekend m'a ouvert les yeux. Je laisse encore un peu de temps à cette relation et on verra ! Je saurai stopper cette relation s'il le faut. Tu me crois petite sœur ? »

« Oui. Mais quand même tu as tiré le gros lot avec elle ! » Ricanais-je rassurée que mon frère ne prenne pas trop cette relation au sérieux. Nous sortîmes de ma chambre et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée où nous attendaient nos parents et Tanya. Il était dur pour moi de voir partir mon frère. La voiture s'éloignait dans le chemin que nous rentrions dans la maison, mon père le dernier. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

« Ouf ! »

« Carlisle ! » S'indigna ma mère. Elle souriait quand même.

« Franchement Esmée, tu espérais ce genre de belle-fille ? » Répondit mon père.

« Non. Tu as raison. C'est la première fois qu'Edward me déçoit autant dans ses choix. » Répliqua ma mère.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas. Edward a commencé à ouvrir les yeux. Ca ne va pas durer, je vous promets. » Les rassurais-je.

« Ouf » Dirent-ils ensemble.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Je leur racontais la discussion que j'avais eue avec mon frère dans ma chambre. Ils étaient soulagés qu'Edward réagisse.

Le reste de vacances se déroula tranquillement. Nous fêtâmes mon anniversaire tous les trois en famille. Mes parents m'offrirent le bracelet qui allait avec mon collier. Les jours défilèrent, je consacrais mes journées à mes créations, la mode, du shopping.

Nous étions maintenant à l'aéroport et les adieux étaient difficiles. Je ne reverrais mes parents qu'à la remise des diplômes car ils ne seraient pas disponibles pour moi pendant les prochaines vacances scolaires. Mon père me prit dans ses bras et me serra contre lui.

« Ma chérie, ta mère m'a raconté votre discussion, celle que vous avez eu le jour de ton retour. Je suis très fière de toi. Je t'aime. » Son discours m'avait émue.

« Je t'aime aussi papa. » Réussis-je à dire avec des sanglots dans la voix.

Puis ce fut le tour de ma mère, je crus qu'elle allait me broyer les os tellement elle me serrait fort contre elle.

« Je t'aime ma petite chérie. Tu vas me manquer. Tu n'oublies pas de nous écrire toutes les semaines ? Et embrasse Bella de notre part. Nous la rencontrerons quand nous viendrons. » Ma mère pleurait et je n'étais pas mieux.

« Je t'aime aussi maman. Je vous écrirais. » Répondis-je en larmes.

Le vol s'était bien passé et le taxi était presque arrivé au pensionnat. J'étais triste d'avoir quitté ma famille mais aussi heureuse de retrouver Bella et les autres.

Je descendis de mon taxi quand je fus attirée dans une étreinte.

« Bella ! » Dis-je heureuse d'être dans ses bras.

* * *

**On profite de ce chapitre pour faire d'énormes bisous à Joey qui nous manque et pour remercier Virginie067 qui nous a proposé son aide. Merci beaucoup, tu es un amour !!!**

**On espère que ça vous plaît toujours et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ma Vie Après l'Enfer**

Coucou,

Nous sommes ravies que notre fic vous plaise et nous vous remercions pour votre soutien. Merci à toutes !

Et non, il n'est pas 23h, donc il est tard mais on est encore samedi…

_Remerciements aux non inscrites :_

**Gégé** : Désolées, la fléchette ne s'est pas plantée dans les fesses de Jazz ou Ed. Tu avais raison, elle a bien touché quelqu'un avec ! On vous fait languir pour les présentations ??? Patience miss … De l'action ??? Tu verras...

**Jenny **: Heureusement qu'Edward a ouvert les yeux !!! lol.

**Aelita48** : Merci ! On espère que la suite te plaira. Tu as raison Tanya : Beurk !!!

**marion** : On espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera super aussi. La rencontre avec les Cullen ….

**Flow **: C'est plus une rw c'est un roman !!! lol Concernant tes suppositions ??? Tu verras … On ne dira rien ! Lol . Et oui nous sommes sadiques jusqu'aux bout des ongles. Continue à nous laisser des rw comme ça, on adore !!!

**=) ()** : Patience patience … Et oui enfin Edward dans ce chapitre !!! Il était tellement attendu ! Rassures toi, on a compris que tu adores Edward ! Lol. Nous aussi. Merci d'aimer notre manière d'écrire, c'est rassurant.

**Sahema86** : Thank you very much moum !

**Lovecullen **: Et oui nous adorons Tanya !!! Ironique bien sûr. La rencontre Edward Bella sans Tanya ? On va voir ce qu'on peut faire, promis !

**Katouchka** : Seth, Jared et Paul sont vraiment géniaux et sympa. Pauvre Bella comme tu dis … La suite tant attendu !! Enfin !!

**butterffly **: Ce chapitre va répondre à toutes tes questions.

**Cynthiz** : On est vraiment ravie que notre fic te mette de bonne humeur !!! On est contente que tu l'aimes. Tu vas savoir ce que Bella a fait de ses vacances dans ce chapitre.

*****************

**Disclaimer :**

**Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer, le reste est à nous !**

*****************

_Playlist :__ Hana Pestle, Never Learned to lie_

**POV BELLA**

« Fais bon voyage Alice et profite bien de ta famille pendant ces vacances. » Je dus utiliser toute ma force pour retenir mes larmes.

« Toi aussi passe de bonnes vacances ma Belle. On aura plein de choses à se raconter à notre retour. » Répondît-elle en me serrant dans ses bras. Elle monta dans son taxi et je lui fis signe de la main jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Je retournais dans ma chambre comme une âme en peine. Je détestais mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je ne passerai pas Noël avec Renée et Phil. Déjà l'année dernière, j'avais passé Noël ici. Et puis Forks est une petite ville, je n'étais pas prête à me retrouver face à mon père ou mon frère. Ils m'avaient rayée de leur vie en disant que je n'y avais pas ma place. Un jour je les affronterai et leur demanderai des explications. Mais pas maintenant, c'est encore trop tôt pour moi. Je commence seulement à avoir confiance en moi et Alice m'y aide énormément. Je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

Je crus que l'épisode avec Tyler me ferait régresser mais je m'étais trompée. J'étais bien entourée avec Alice, Sam, Emilie, Seth, Paul et Jared. J'avais été brisée mais c'était derrière moi, maintenant j'avançais. D'ailleurs ce Noël allait être différent du précédent car je ne serai pas seule. J'irai le passer, en cachette bien sûr, avec Sam, Emilie et Paul qui restait en ville pour raison personnelle. J'avais changé et j'aimais ce changement.

Je passais mes journées à vivre au rythme du pensionnat. Nous n'étions que très peu à être restées en dehors des sœurs et de Jane la Terrible. J'en profitais pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs et réviser pour les examens de la rentrée. Je passais toutes mes soirées au bar avec Paul. Nous apprenions à nous connaître de plus en plus et une certaine complicité s'était créée entre nous. Nous avions décidé de ne pas nous faire de cadeaux pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne pouvais pas leur en faire sans argent.

Le soir du réveillon, le bar était fermé mais il avait été convenu que je les rejoigne dès l'extinction des feux pour notre repas à quatre. Comme tous les soirs, Paul venait me chercher et me ramenait. Ce soir là ne fit pas exception à la règle.

Le repas se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Emilie et Sam nous racontèrent leur rencontre. Et on en apprit plus sur leur vie avant le bar. Je parlais peu de moi, n'étant pas encore prête. Je les écoutais parler et cela me convenait amplement.

Bien sûr, ils ne m'avaient pas écoutée pour les cadeaux. Je commençais à être véritablement gênée et mal à l'aise. Emilie le remarqua et me rassura.

« Bella, nous te connaissons depuis quelques mois maintenant et nous avions déjà appris à te connaître avant par l'intermédiaire de Victoria. Nous savons que tu n'as pas revu ta famille depuis un an et demi et que cela allait être ton deuxième Noël seule. Une jeune fille comme toi a le droit de connaître le bonheur et d'être heureuse. Le seul moyen que nous avons aujourd'hui pour t'aider c'est notre présence. Nous avons voulu faire un peu plus. Donc voilà. » M'expliqua-t-elle en me tendant un paquet. Quand je le pris, mes mains tremblaient tant j'étais émue par ces paroles. Elle avait touché directement mon cœur.

« Merci, merci beaucoup. » Sanglotais-je

« De rien ma belle, tu le mérites. » Dit Paul en me tendant lui aussi un cadeau.

« Mais je n'ai rien pour vous, je me sens mal ... » Ma voix tremblait.

« Un jour, tu pourras nous remercier avec un cadeau. Et ce jour là, nous serons heureux de le recevoir. Maintenant ouvre tes paquets. » Rétorqua doucement Sam.

L'émotion était tellement intense que je n'arrivais plus à contrôler mes doigts. Je déchirais littéralement le paquet de Sam et Emilie. C'était un lecteur MP3. _Waouh !_

« Il y a déjà une playlist de créée, celle du CD que Vicky t'a offert, elle a participé avec nous. » Je regardais Sam avec des yeux ronds, surprise. « Et oui, nous sommes toujours en contact avec elle et elle nous demande souvent de tes nouvelles. Elle dit que c'est plus agréable d'écouter de la musique avec ça qu'avec ton vieux poste ! »

« Les mots me manquent, je … je ne sais pas comment vous dire merci et aussi à Victoria. »

« Un merci suffira Bella. » M'informa Emilie avec un sourire sincère.

« Et moi, tu ouvres le mien ? » S'enquit Paul.

« Oui, oui. »

Je déballai le paquet et y découvris une boite fine rectangulaire. Je l'ouvris émue. Paul m'avait offert un joli bracelet fin, en argent, simple.

« Je sais que tu aimes la simplicité. C'est un gage d'amitié. C'est pour te dire que tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. » M'informa-t-il. Il me le mit et me prit dans ses bras pour me réconforter.

Après quelques minutes à mouiller sa chemise, je me redressais pour les remercier encore une fois.

« C'est le plus beau Noël que j'ai depuis … longtemps. Je vous remercie beaucoup et un jour je saurai vous le rendre. » Dit-je en me levant pour les serrer dans mes bras chacun leur tour.

La soirée se termina trop rapidement à mon goût et Paul me raccompagna. On devait se retrouver le lendemain soir. Cette nuit là je dormis bien, pour la première fois depuis qu'Alice était partie. Je me sentais entourée et aimée et c'était très réconfortant. Même Victoria se préoccupait de moi.

Je passais le jour de Noël dans ma chambre à lire et j'attendais avec impatience le soir pour sortir. Je pus enfin partir et retrouver Paul aux abords du bois.

« Salut Paul. »

« Coucou ma belle. Bonne journée ? »

« Comme toutes les autres. Révisions et lecture. »

« Tu es une bête de travail toi. » Ricana-t-il.

« On peut dire ça. Je veux juste pouvoir avoir ma bourse et partir d'ici. » Répliquais-je.

« Je te comprends. Tu sais ce que tu veux faire l'année prochaine ? »

« Simplement aller dans une fac qui m'acceptera. Et toi, tu sais si tu reconduis ton contrat ou pas ? »

« Franchement je ne sais pas encore. Je me pose pas mal de questions. Mais ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. » Me rassura-t-il.

Je n'étais pas de nature curieuse mais Paul était vraiment quelqu'un d'adorable et j'aurais voulu pouvoir l'aider. Je savais qu'il s'était fortement disputé avec ses parents et qu'il n'avait plus de contact avec eux. Et j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi.

_La curiosité est un vilain défaut Bella! _

_Je sais mais je veux l'aider si je le peux. _

_Fais comme tu veux ! Mais s'il n'apprécie pas tu ne t'en prendras qu'à toi-même._

« Dis-moi Paul, je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais ... » Je ne savais pas comment lui demander.

« Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec mes parents ? »

« Oui … mais je ne veux pas te forcer surtout. » Répondis-je précipitamment.

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas. Je te considère un peu comme ma petite sœur et ça me fera certainement du bien d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Seth ou Jared. » Il marqua un blanc et reprit. « Mais attendons d'être au chaud pour en discuter, d'accord. »

« Pas de problème. » Répondis-je.

Nous étions installés à notre table habituelle et Sam nous avait déjà servi notre repas et nos boissons quand il reprit notre conversation.

« Comment te dire ... » Commença-t-il nerveux.

« Ne sois pas gêné. Je ne te jugerais pas. » Me sentais je obligée de dire pour le rassurer.

« Ok. Comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, je suis célibataire. »

J'hochais la tête pour confirmer que je m'en souvenais.

« Il y a quelque chose que je cachais à mes parents depuis des années et je leur ai avoué la dernière fois que je les ai vu. Seulement Jared et Seth sont au courant depuis des années et c'est eux qui m'ont poussé à leur révéler. Ce secret me pesait trop. Ils sont ma famille et je me suis dit qu'ils devaient le savoir. »

Il marqua une pause.

« Pour faire simple : j'ai enfin avoué à mes parents mon homosexualité. Mon père est un homme dur et m'a clairement dit qu'il ne voulait pas d'une `tapette´ dans leur vie. Il m'a demandé de quitter la maison sans me retourner. Ma mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et je n'ai pas pu lui dire au revoir. Je l'ai appelée de temps en temps quand mon père travaillait mais elle a fini par se ranger à son avis. Elle n'accepte pas de ne pas pouvoir devenir grand-mère un jour ! » Je voyais bien les larmes dans ses yeux. Je lui pris les mains pour lui montrer mon soutien.

« Je te comprends Paul, plus que tu ne le penses. Je ne souhaite pas parler de moi mais je sais ce que tu ressens plus que tu ne le penses. » Expliquais-je. Je ne voulais pas lui raconter ma vie mais je voulais qu'il sache qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur moi. « S'il y a bien une chose que je sais c'est qu'on choisit ses amis mais pas sa famille. Jared et Seth le savent depuis longtemps ? »

« Ils ont été les premiers à le savoir. Je l'ai compris au lycée quand ils ont commencé à s'intéresser aux filles et pas moi. Je me suis dis que j'avais un problème. J'étais plus à l'aise avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. » Il éclata de rire. « Un soir, on était tous les trois chez moi et ils discutaient de leurs petites copines du moment et moi je ne disais rien. Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais gay et j'ai répondu oui sans réfléchir. Mais une fois que je l'ai dit je me suis senti mieux, moi-même. Ils m'ont regardé comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et ils ont éclaté de rire me disant que ma blague était bien bonne. »

Il reprit sa respiration.

« Je leur ai dit que ce n'était pas une blague. Un silence pesant s'est installé entre nous pendant quelques minutes et Seth l'a rompu en me demandant si je m'intéressais à lui. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater de rire et je lui ai répondu que pour moi il était comme un frère et que je ne le voyais pas comme un potentiel amant. J'ai dit la même chose à Jared. »

« Et comment ils ont réagi ? » M'enquis-je.

« Comme tu le sais nous sommes toujours amis depuis ce jour. On a beaucoup discuté pendant cette soirée et ils m'ont dit que ça ne changeait rien à notre amitié. J'étais soulagé et rassuré. Mais je savais qu'un jour je devrais le dire à mes parents. Et voilà. Tu connais toute l'histoire Bella. » Termina-t-il.

« Je suis ravie de t'avoir rencontré Paul et que tu fasses partie de ma vie. Merci de me faire confiance. »

« Merci à toi de m'écouter me lamenter. Tu peux me rendre un petit service ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Sans problème. »

« Je commence à connaître Alice et je sais qu'elle est encore plus curieuse que toi. Je sais sans qu'elle me l'ait demandé qu'elle voulait savoir elle aussi, pourras-tu lui expliquer ce dont on vient de parler? »

« Je lui expliquerai ne t'en fais pas. Et je sais déjà que ça ne changera rien pour elle. » Le rassurais-je.

« J'en suis sûr. C'est une fille bien. »

« Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu as raison. Elle est ma première vraie amie. Je n'ai jamais noué de lien avec qui que ce soit. Elle a réussi à m'atteindre avec sa bonne humeur. » Expliquais-je.

« Elle te manque ? »

« Oui. Mais j'ai n'ai pas trop à me plaindre, tu es là, ainsi que Sam et Emilie. J'ai passé un merveilleux Noël. »

« J'en suis heureux alors. Bon miss, nouvelle leçon ce soir : billard. »

_Oh Mon Dieu !_

« Tu veux que je tue quelqu'un ? » M'exclamais-je terrifiée.

« Je suis là Bella et tu ne tueras personne ce soir. Debout maintenant ! »

« A vos ordres ! » Dis-je en faisant le salut militaire. Je me levais et le suivis jusqu'à une table de billard.

Il m'expliqua les règles.

« Il y a quinze boules numérotées de 1 à 15. De 1 à 7, elles sont colorées entièrement. De 9 à 15, elles ont juste une bande de couleur. Et la 8 est complètement noire. Il y a aussi la boule blanche qui sert à tirer dans les autres. Le but étant d'utiliser la boule blanche pour rentrer les autres boules dans les trous ... » A partir de ce moment, j'étais perdue. **(N/R : Moi aussi ! ^^)**

Il tira le premier coup en me montrant la position à adopter pour ne pas déchirer le tapis. _Sam me tuerait si je faisais ça !_

Paul me mît la queue entre les mains _(N/A : On ne rigole pas surtout, c'était plus marrant que de mettre canne !!!)_ et se plaça derrière moi en posant ses mains sur les miennes pour jouer. Et surtout pour que je ne casse rien.

La première partie se déroula sans problème, je perdis naturellement. Je tenais bien la queue mais je ne touchais jamais les bonnes boules !!! **(N/R : Je crois que cette phrase me fait beaucoup d'effet !)**Évidemment il m'aidait mais me laissait choisir celle dans laquelle je tirais sans me dire si je faisais bien ou pas.

On en fit une deuxième puis une troisième. Paul m'avait aidé pendant ces trois parties. Je n'en gagnais aucune mais j'étais heureuse de l'avoir fait et surtout de n'avoir blessé personne ! Il m'informa gentiment que nous allions nous entrainer le reste des vacances pour faire la surprise à Alice pour son retour ! _Adorable ce Paul mais ironique !_

Je me sentais de plus en plus à l'aise dans ce lieu. J'avais accepté que Paul paye toutes mes consommations jusqu'au jour où je pourrais lui rembourser. J'avais mis du temps à accepter mais il fallait reconnaître que Paul pouvait être très têtu !!! J'avais ravalé ma fierté et je lui avais laissé atteindre mon cœur.

Le reste des vacances passa rapidement entre mes révisions, mes bouquins et mes soirées à apprendre à jouer au billard. D'ailleurs j'avais fait des progrès et j'avais presque gagné la dernière partie d'hier. J'ai bien dit presque !

C'est Alice qui allait être contente de voir que même pendant son absence j'avais fait des progrès. C'est vrai que mon petit lutin me manquait. C'est grâce à elle si j'en étais là aujourd'hui. Je ne me serais pas ouverte autant avec Sam, Emilie et Paul sans elle. Elle avait été ma bouée de sauvetage dans cette tempête. Un jour, je le lui dirais. Mais là tout de suite j'étais à l'entrée de l'école à attendre que son taxi arrive. _Enfin !_

Elle était à peine sortie du véhicule que je la prenais déjà dans mes bras, heureuse de la revoir.

« Bella ! » S'écria-t-elle.

« Alice ! » M'écriais-je en la relâchant.

« Tu as l'air heureuse de mon retour ? » S'exclama Alice.

« Si tu savais ! » Répondis-je avec le sourire. « Alors tu as pu profiter de ta famille ? » Je l'aidais à porter ses valises vers l'entrée. Alice restera toujours Alice. Nous avions plusieurs aller-retour à faire pour pouvoir les emmener toutes dans la chambre.

Une fois installée, Alice me raconta ses vacances. Sa discussion avec sa mère et elle me dit que celle-ci avait hâte de me rencontrer. Moi aussi j'avais envie de la rencontrer car la manière dont Alice en parlait donnait envie de la connaître. Certainement tout le contraire de ma mère. Esmée Cullen aimait ses enfants, ça se sentait. Ça me laissait un peu de temps avant la remise des diplômes. Elle me parla aussi de la copine de son frère et nous fûmes prises de fous rires à plusieurs reprises. Elle m'informa aussi qu'elle restait toutes les vacances ici. Elle me montra ses cadeaux de Noël et nous éclatâmes de rire quand je lui montrais que moi aussi j'avais eu un MP3.

Ce fut mon tour de lui raconter les miennes. Ce fut beaucoup moins long à raconter. Je lui expliquais aussi pour Paul et elle eut exactement la réaction à laquelle je m'attendais. Je fus émue quand je lui narrais mon Noël avec Sam, Emilie et Paul. Elle aussi eut les larmes aux yeux.

« Et tes parents ? » Demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de colère.

« Ils étaient en déplacement à l'autre bout du pays et ils en ont profité pour passer Noël dans la famille éloignée de Phil. » Mentis-je. C'est la même excuse que j'avais raconté aux autres. Mais je savais qu'Alice chercherait à avoir plus d'explication.

« Ils exagèrent quand même ! »

Elle s'était levée et faisait les cents pas dans la chambre en faisant de grands gestes.

« Déjà que tu passes toutes tes vacances ici mais en plus ils ne sont même pas capables de s'arranger pour être chez eux à Noël pour passer le passer avec toi ! » Elle était vraiment énervée ! « Et ton père? Tu n'aurais pas pu aller chez lui ? »

« Je t'ai déjà expliqué pour mon père. On s'est disputé il y a quelques années et je ne suis pas prête à le revoir. Et pour mes parents … » Je me dégoutais de mentir à Alice mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais encore besoin de temps. « J'ai l'habitude avec eux et c'est comme ça ! Donc on arrête la discussion parce que je n'ai pas du tout envie de me disputer avec toi. »

J'avais appuyé la dernière phrase pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais pas revenir sur le sujet. Son regard s'adoucit et elle se rassit à mes côtés. « Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi Bella. »

_Mais ils se sont tous donné le mot !!! C'est pas possible._

« Alice, tu exagères. Je n'ai rien à t'offrir. »

« Tu te trompes car tu me l'as déjà offert ! » Répliqua-t-elle.

Je la regardais avec des yeux ronds, incrédule.

« Nos sorties du samedi soir. Sans toi, j'aurai dépéri dans cet endroit ! Tu m'as apporté mon minimum vital de liberté hebdomadaire ! » M'informa-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je restais interloquée par ses paroles. Pas tout à fait convaincue, mais si Alice le disait c'est que c'était comme ça. _C'est Alice !_

Elle ouvrit une de ses valises et prit un paquet cadeau qu'elle me tendit. _Je l'aurais un jour, je l'aurais!_ Je l'ouvris pour découvrir une magnifique robe d'été, fluide, bleue avec un caraco à manche courte. Alice me demanda de l'essayer. Je l'enfilai, elle m'arrivait juste en dessous des genoux. Elle était splendide et elle m'allait à merveille.

« C'est une de mes créations Bella. Je l'ai faite pendant les vacances. Je t'ai acheté les ballerines qui vont avec. Je pense que cette tenue sera parfaite pour la remise des diplômes. »

J'étais bouche bée devant elle, dans ce superbe ensemble. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter des robes mais dans celle-ci je me sentais à l'aise. Et Alice l'avait faite en pensant à moi. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans ma gorge. La seule chose que je pus faire était de la serrer dans mes bras pour la remercier. Sans que je m'en rende compte les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Au bout de quelques minutes, je la relâchais mais gardais ses mains dans les miennes.

« Merci. » Soufflais-je. Elle opina de la tête.

« Un jour. » Lâcha-t-elle.

Deux mots. En disant ces deux mots, je pris conscience qu'elle savait que j'avais besoin de temps pour me dévoiler et lui en raconter plus sur ma vie passée.

Après ce moment d'émotion, nous nous attelâmes au rangement de ses valises. Cela nous prît pas mal de temps. Tout ce qui n'avait pu être mis dans son armoire était dans la mienne.

Le reste de la journée passa assez vite. La vie reprit son cours à Sainte Catherine. Les cours, les heures d'études, les devoirs. Nos examens se déroulèrent bien et nous attendîmes les résultats avec appréhension. Nous fûmes encore plus stressées quand la Mère Supérieure nous convoqua dans son bureau le jour des résultats. Avec Alice nous nous demandions ce que nous avions fait et surtout si Jane n'était pas dans le coup. Depuis la rentrée, nous la sentions encore plus aigrie que d'habitude. Nous étions devant le bureau de la directrice et je n'osais pas frapper à la porte, Alice prît l'initiative.

« Entrez Mesdemoiselles. » Nous invita la Mère.

Nous entrâmes dans son bureau où se trouvait Jane.

_Pourquoi était-elle là ? Qu'est ce qu'elle avait encore trouvé ? _

Je commençais réellement à paniquer alors que je savais que je n'avais rien fait.

« Asseyez vous, je vous prie. » Nous intima la directrice. Nous nous installâmes face à elle. Jane se trouvant à sa droite.

« Si je vous ai convoqué c'est pour vous parler de vos résultats. » Elle avait un air tellement sérieux que je commençais à me liquéfier de peur sur ma chaise. Je pensais vraiment avoir réussi ces examens. J'avais beaucoup travaillé. La panique me gagnait. _Tu vas cracher le morceau !_

« Je tenais à vous féliciter personnellement pour vos excellents résultats. Vous êtes les deux meilleures élèves de cette promotion. Je souhaitais vous remettre les différents dossiers de bourse à remplir et à renvoyer rapidement. J'y ai aussi joint une lettre de recommandation pour chacune d'entre vous. Vous le méritez mesdemoiselles. »

« Merci ma Mère. » Nous nous étions exclamées en même temps. Jane semblait déçue. Je pense qu'elle s'attendait plus à une remontrance qu'à des félicitations.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Jane, veuillez les raccompagner. » Nous primes nos dossiers.

Jane nous précéda et ouvrit la porte.

« Vous avez peut être la Mère Supérieure dans la poche mais à moi vous ne me la faîtes pas. A la première erreur, je vous ferai souffrir. » Mais qu'est-ce qu'on lui avait fait à celle là ?

Nous ne répondîmes pas, ça ne servait à rien. Nous atteignîmes notre chambre et laissions éclater notre joie. Nous avions réussi et on pouvait prétendre à une bourse. Et la lettre de recommandation était la cerise sur le gâteau !

Nous prîmes la décision de nous tenir à carreau à cause de Jane. Même Alice avait renoncé à ses projets de vengeance. _Un exploit !_

Les jours et les semaines se suivirent. Aucun accrochage avec Jane à l'horizon. Seth et Jared étaient de retour et nos soirées au bar étaient devenues nos moments préférés de la semaine. Je m'étais beaucoup améliorée au billard et j'avais même gagné une partie contre Seth. Alice n'en revenait pas. Elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle était fière de moi.

Nous étions mi-mars et nous avions décidé d'écouter un peu de musique avec Renata, Chelsea et Heïdi dans notre chambre. Nous avions mis la musique à un volume bas et discutions entre filles. L'extinction des feux aurait lieu dans quelques minutes en ce dimanche soir. Quand tout à coup la porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Jane fit irruption dans la chambre.

« Renata, Chelsea et Heïdi dans vos chambres ! Maintenant ! » S'énerva Jane. « Vous deux ! » Dit-elle en nous désignant Alice et moi. « Ne bougez pas !» Les filles s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste. « J'avais dit que je vous aurais ! Il est interdit d'écouter de la musique à une heure aussi tardive! »

_Mais elle déraille ou quoi !_

_Ça n'est pas écrit dans les règles de l'établissement !_

Nous la regardions, interloquées par son discours. Alice tenta de s'expliquer.

« Mais ça n'a jamais été interdit… » Commença-t-elle doucement. _Oui doucement ! Mais on devait se méfier avec elle. Elle pouvait nous faire vivre un enfer._

« Si c'est une nouvelle règle. J'ai réussi à convaincre la Mère Supérieure ce matin. La musique pollue vos cervelles. Elle est d'accord avec moi. Une note sera rédigée demain. En attendant vous avez enfreint cette règle. » Un grand sourire narquois s'étalait sur son visage. « A partir de demain vous allez me nettoyer toutes les toilettes de l'école de fond en comble. Je vous apporterai les brosses à dents à utiliser pour le nettoyage des cuvettes et du carrelage. A mon avis, une semaine ne sera pas suffisante ! » Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna avant de sortir. « Bonne nuit Mesdemoiselles. » Et elle referma la porte derrière elle.

Nous restâmes là, estomaquées. Nous ne pouvions rien faire. C'était une nouvelle règle. Et ici les règles étaient plus que respectées. _Discipline, discipline, discipline!_

« Les jours à venir vont être … durs » Dit Alice abattue.

« A qui le dis-tu ! Elle veut vraiment notre peau ? Qu'est-ce qu'on lui a fait ? »

« Je ne cherche plus. J'ai tellement le moral dans les chaussettes que je préfère ne pas y penser et aller me coucher. »

« Bonne nuit Alice. »

« Bonne nuit Bella. »

Nous en étions à notre quatrième jour de nettoyage de toilettes. Je vous jure que nettoyer les cuvettes et le carrelage prenaient beaaaauuuccooouup de temps. Nous en étions à la moitié des toilettes de l'école.

Le samedi, nous préférâmes rester au pensionnat de peur que Jane ne vienne nous rendre une visite surprise. Heureusement, elle ne le fit pas. Nous avions demandé aux filles de prévenir les autres de peur qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Le dimanche, Chelsea était venue nous apporter quelques paquets de gâteaux qu'Emilie leur avait donnés pour nous. _Sainte Emilie, on t'aime !!!_

Le mercredi soir suivant nous avions enfin terminé notre corvée et Jane était venue récupérer les brosses à dents utilisées.

_J'espère qu'elle va se brosser les dents avec !_

_Vilaine Bella !_

_Non mais pour qui elle se prend ?_

Nous étions enfin samedi soir et nous étions installées avec les garçons à notre table habituelle. Nous avions fini notre diner et j'informai discrètement Alice que j'allais aux toilettes.

J'ouvris la porte …et la refermai aussitôt.

_OH PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !_

_Je détestais vraiment venir aux toilettes ici !_

_Je suis maudite !_

_Il faut que cette image sorte de ma tête._

Je fis demi-tour et retournais m'installer à la table.

« Bella, pourquoi t'es toute pâle ? » Demanda Paul.

* * *

**On est parties, on est très loin alors pas la peine de venir nous faire la peau à cause de cette fin…**

**On a de très bonnes profs de sadisme, même pas la peine de les citer, elles se reconnaîtront !**

**On remercie nos deux super béta Joey et Ninie qu'on adore !!!!!**

**Gros bisous et bon week end**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ma Vie Après l'Enfer**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui nous font très plaisir. Merci de nous suivre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

**Capucine**** : Qu'a bien pu voir Bella dans les toilettes ???? La réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**Marion**** : Tu sauras dans ce chapitre ce que Bella a vu. Et Jane … Tout une histoire cette … nana ?**

**Gégé**** : Ta rw : MDR !!! Nous aussi on a beaucoup aimé le passage sur la queue de billard et les boules !!! On t'a émue ??? Jane est une vrai garce ??!! Nous sadiques avec nos fins ?? Oui et nous en sommes fières ! Nous sommes allés à bonne école pour faire des fins comme ça !**

**=) ()**** : Bella a vu … lis le chapitre et tu sauras tout ! Lol. Edward est celui que nous attendons toutes. Il va arriver. T'inquiète mais quand ??? Ravie que ça te plaise même si Edward n'est pas encore totalement présent.**

**Anaïs**** : On espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.**

**Flow ****: Les études avant tout !!! On espère que ton examen s'est bien passé. Jane … Tout une histoire cette nana !! Qu'est ce que Bella a bien pu voir dans les toilettes ??? Réponse dans ce chapitre. Edward arrivera … Surprise. Mais quand il sera là ce sera définitif !!! Est-ce que Tanya sera là ??? Tu verras !**

**Cynthiz :**** Paul gay, tu es choqué ? Désolé. Tu auras toutes les réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. **

_**Chapitre 5 : Une fin d'année surprenante**_

**Bella POV**

Je regardais un point fixe devant moi. Je ne voyais pas les mains qui s'agitaient devant mes yeux. J'entendis vaguement Alice dire qu'elle allait voir aux toilettes ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer.

_NON !_

Le temps que je sorte de ma torpeur il était trop tard !

Alice était de retour, blanche comme un linge et s'installa comme un automate à mes côtés. Elle se tourna vers moi, les yeux sortant de la tête. Elle me fit un signe de tête qui voulait dire :_ Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?_ Je me mis à secouer vigoureusement la tête de bas en haut pour lui répondre : _Oui j'ai vu ce que tu as vu !_

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et moi aussi. Nous partîmes dans un fou rire toutes les deux une fois le choc de cette vision d'horreur passée.

« Les filles on est là ! » S'exclama Seth.

« Vous pouvez nous expliquer ou il faut que j'aille moi même voir ce qu'il se passe aux toilettes ? » S'enquit Paul. Il commença à se lever mais Alice fut plus rapide et lui attrapa le bras pour le retenir.

« Surtout pas ! Sauf si tu veux faire des cauchemars toute ta vie avec pour acteur principal les fesses de Mike Newton ! »

Il se rassit immédiatement.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans ces toilettes et qui concerne ce bouffon ? » Demanda Jared.

Nous nous regardâmes Alice et moi pour savoir laquelle allait expliquer ce que nous avions surpris. Alice prit la parole.

« Nous avons eu droit à un film porno avec pour protagonistes ce cher Newton et notre démon personnel : Jane ! »

« Mon Dieu ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir chasser ces images de mon esprit ! » Pleurnichais-je.

Paul se leva et nous dit de le suivre, Seth et Paul fermaient la marche. Il s'arrêta devant les toilettes et se tourna vers nous.

« Vous vouliez vous venger d'elle ? » Nous interrogea-t-il.

Nous opinâmes toutes les deux de la tête.

« C'est le moment ! » La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur Jane portant une mini-jupe noire avec un débardeur col-v qui laissait amplement deviner sa poitrine. Elle se stoppa net en nous voyant tous les cinq la fixer. Mike était juste derrière elle. Un sourire puant le sexe aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? » Cracha-t-elle.

« Du calme la Sainte Nitouche ! » Rétorqua Paul.

Newton tenta de s'interposer mais Seth lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il valait mieux éviter. Il rentra les épaules et baissa la tête comme un enfant pris en faute.

Jane avait croisé les bras devant sa poitrine et nous regardait d'un air dédaigneux.

« D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, vous ? Vous ne devriez pas être dans vos chambres. » Nous intima-t-elle.

Alice et moi avions perdu toute envie de nous venger. Et si elle allait tout raconter aux sœurs et que nous étions virées. Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait ? Nous avions envoyé nos demandes de bourses et nous attendions les résultats.

Paul ne se laissa pas démonter comme nous. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le secoua sous le nez de Jane.

« Tu dénonces les filles pour leurs sorties nocturnes et je me ferais un plaisir d'aller voir la directrice du pensionnat pour lui montrer la petite vidéo que j'ai faite de toi et du bouffon. »

Jane avait perdu toute son assurance et je ne savais pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi blanche. On aurait dit un vampire. Ses yeux étaient emplis de colère et elle ne répliqua pas. Elle se tourna vers Newton pour lui demander de la soutenir mais il haussa simplement les épaules, dépité.

« Ne cherche pas d'aide auprès de ton copain. Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut rien contre nous. Nous sommes plus gradés que lui et il sait ce que ça signifie. Tu mènes la vie dure aux filles, nous faisons la vie dure à ton mec. La balle est dans ton camp, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? » Paul avait parlé d'une voix dure et pleine d'assurance. Même moi j'avais eu peur pendant un instant.

« Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière. Je ne veux pas que Mike devienne votre souffre douleur. » Indiqua-t-elle.

Alice chuchota à l'oreille de Paul. Je n'entendis pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais il reprit la parole.

« Et le dimanche après midi, les filles auront accès à la télévision de 16 à 17 heures. Ce sera votre petit secret à toutes les trois. Compris ? »

« Mais … » Elle ne put refuser car Paul lui désigna son portable. Ce qui signifiait : n'oublie pas ce que j'ai sur toi !

« Je suis d'accord mais personne ne doit le savoir ! » Ajouta-t-elle. « Bon on vous laisse, à demain pour la télé. Je viendrai vous chercher dans votre chambre. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le droit de veto sur ce que vous regarderez ?! » C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question mais Paul confirma d'un signe de tête.

Elle prit Mike par la main et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Nous avions été les seules à les voir. Renata et Heïdi ne les avaient pas remarqués et Chelsea était trop occupée à se faire récurer les amygdales par son copain Afton. Elle n'était plus la seule à sortir avec un militaire.

Nous retournâmes nous assoir et j'interrogeai Paul.

« Mais tu ne les as même pas vu, comment peux-tu les avoir filmées ? »

« C'est vrai, vous le savez, je le sais mais eux ne le savent pas ! » Sourit-il.

« Tu es le meilleur Paul. Je t'adore ! » S'exclama Alice avant de lui sauter dans les bras.

« Alice, pourquoi la télé de 16 à 17 heures le dimanche ? » M'enquis-je.

« Vampire Diaries ! » Répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. Je la regardais, les yeux ronds.

« Bella, Bella … Il y a toute une éducation à refaire avec toi ! C'est une super série de vampires avec des supers beaux gosses. Tu vas adorer, je te jure. » Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que je n'osais pas lui dire que je détestais tout ce qui était vampires, loup garous et autres trucs dans le même genre. Je verrais ça demain !

Le reste de la soirée fut agréable ainsi que le trajet de retour. Nous nous couchâmes de bonne humeur sachant que demain nous aurions droit à un petit extra et surtout que Jane allait nous ficher la paix jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Le lendemain après midi, nous étions dans la chambre en attendant Jane. Une question me hantait depuis la veille.

« Alice, tu crois que c'est sérieux entre Jane et Mike ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûre mais je pense. Elle donne l'impression d'être quelqu'un qui ne se laisse pas faire mais quand Paul a menacé de s'en prendre à Mike elle est tout de suite devenue … mielleuse. Donc peut être mais je vais tout faire pour le savoir ! » Et je savais qu'Alice finirait par connaître la vérité.

Jane arriva enfin et nous conduisit discrètement jusqu'à la pièce TV. Heureusement cette pièce se trouvait au fond d'un couloir peu utilisé, par conséquent nous ne devrions pas être prises ! Elle sortit ses clés et nous ouvrit la porte.

« Entrez. Je referme à clé derrière vous. Ne mettez pas le son trop fort. Je reviens vous chercher dans une heure. » Sa voix était froide mais polie. Une première.

Alice alluma la télé et quelques minutes plus tard, la série dont elle m'avait parlé commença. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ca ne faisait pas peur et il y avait une belle histoire d'amour. Et Alice avait raison : Stefan et Damon étaient … appétissants. Je me passionnais pour cette série et fus frustrée à la fin de l'épisode. Alice se tourna vers moi.

« Alors, tu as aimé ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je secouais vigoureusement la tête de bas en haut. « J'ai hâte de voir le prochain épisode ! » M'exclamais-je.

Nous attendîmes encore quelques minutes avant que Jane ne vienne nous chercher et nous raccompagne à notre chambre.

Les jours et les semaines s'enchainèrent. Nous étions mi-mai. Alice avait réussi à me faire marcher avec des petits talons et j'étais même à l'aise. Il faut dire qu'avec toutes les heures d'entrainement que j'avais eu je ne pouvais que m'améliorer. Alice pouvait être un vrai bourreau quand elle le voulait. Mais au moins j'avais appris beaucoup de choses avec elle.

Les fléchettes, le billard et même la piste de danse commençaient à ne plus avoir de secrets pour moi. Les garçons y étaient pour beaucoup aussi. Ils m'aidaient énormément. Paul avait voulu être mon professeur de danse et il faut dire que je me sentais à l'aise de danser avec lui. On avait même nos petites habitudes maintenant. J'avais plus confiance en moi.

Nous étions samedi et nous étions installés tous les cinq à notre table habituelle. Il faisait doux et nous portions un gilet léger au dessus de notre haut. Seth nous avait informé à notre arrivé que ce soir serait une première. On ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais quand Jared se dirigea vers la scène pour le karaoké, je commençais à paniquer.

_Ils ne vont pas nous faire chanter quand même !_

« On a envie d'entendre vos voix les filles ! » S'exclama Paul.

Alice tapait dans ses mains avec un grand sourire en s'écriant que c'était une super idée. Moi je me renfrognais un peu. Je détestais être le centre d'attention alors monter sur une scène pour chanter une chanson ne me ravissait pas plus que ça.

Seth commença à chanter et je reconnus immédiatement la chanson : _All Summer long_ de _Kid Rock_. Il n'avait pas du tout la même voix mais il chantait plutôt bien. Il se déhanchait sur scène au rythme de la musique et je commençais à me détendre.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Jared. Il choisit _Rosanna_ de _Toto_ et il fit un triomphe. Alice et Paul décidèrent de chanter ensemble, un superbe duo : _Broken Strings_ de _James Morrisson et Nelly Furtado_.

Le temps passa trop vite et ce fut mon tour. Je n'avais pas le droit de refuser sinon Alice me le ferait payer. Je me dirigeais vers le livre des titres proposés et fis mon choix. La musique démarra et je me laissais transporter par cette chanson de _Nelly Furtado _: _I'm like a bird._ J'avais les yeux fermés. Quand le refrain commença, je les rouvris et je fus submergée par les paroles.

_I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is, I don't know where my home is  
(and baby all I need for you to know is)  
I'm like a bird, I'll only fly away  
I don't know where my soul is , I don't know where my home is  
All I need for you to know is_

La chanson se termina et je retournais à ma place sous les applaudissements des spectateurs. Certains me félicitèrent à mon passage. Je devais être rouge comme une tomate. Je m'assis en essayant de me faire discrète.

« Bella tu as une voix magnifique. » S'enthousiasma Paul.

« Il a raison et même plus. Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu chantais aussi bien. Et pourtant je suis ta meilleure amie ! » S'indigna-t-elle.

Seth et Jared me complimentèrent aussi et les rougeurs sur mes joues ne partaient pas. Même Emilie et Sam vinrent me dire un petit mot.

« On recommencera Bella. Tu as eu beaucoup de succès et je veux vraiment réentendre cette douce voix. » M'informa Paul.

« Si tu veux. » Ma réponse les avait tous bluffés. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que je sois d'accord. Malgré le fait que mes joues avaient failli prendre feu, j'avais aimé ce moment. Et je voulais le revivre.

La soirée s'était bien terminée et ils m'avaient tous félicitée encore une fois pour ce progrès. Le lendemain, Jane vint nous chercher pour notre séance hebdomadaire télévision. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se retourna vers nous.

« Bella je voulais de dire que tu as très bien chanté hier. »

« Merci. » Dis-je ne sachant quoi répondre d'autre.

« Allez y, je reviens tout à l'heure. » Elle ouvrit la porte, nous laissa entrer et la referma derrière nous.

« C'était quoi CA ? » S'exclama Alice.

« Un compliment je crois. » Répondis-je abasourdie.

« C'est vrai qu'on la voit de temps en temps au bar mais je n'avais pas vu qu'elle était là hier. Et toi ? »

« Non, je ne m'en souviens pas. Elle me semble … différente de la Jane du début d'année. Pas toi ? »

« C'est vrai. On dirait qu'elle est … amoureuse. » Nous fîmes toutes les deux une grimace en pensant à Mike Newton mais c'est vrai qu'ils allaient bien ensemble.

« On en reparlera plus tard. Ca va commencer. » Répliqua Alice.

Jane vint nous chercher et nous remarquâmes tout de suite qu'elle avait pleuré.

_Que s'est-il passé en une heure ?_

Elle nous raccompagna jusqu'à notre chambre et Alice ne tint pas sa langue. Mais ses paroles me surprirent.

« Jane, je sais que nous ne sommes pas amies mais on connait une partie de toi que les autres surtout les sœurs ici ne connaissent pas. Est-ce que tu veux parler de ce qui ne va pas ? »

Nous étions arrivées devant la porte de notre chambre et elle hésita quelques instants avant de répondre. Elle renifla sans discrétion.

« Je crois que tu as raison. Si je devais en parler à quelqu'un vous êtes certainement les seules personnes vers qui je me tournerais. »

« Entre avec nous que l'on puisse parler tranquillement. » Proposais-je n'étant pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Alice lui proposa de s'assoir sur son lit à côté d'elle et moi je pris sa chaise de bureau.

« C'est Mike ? » Débuta Alice.

A peine avait-elle prononcé son prénom que Jane se remit à pleurer. Alice me regarda ne sachant quoi faire. Je haussais les épaules en signe d'impuissance. Alice se rapprocha de Jane et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement. Cette dernière se laissa faire et se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Elle avait vraiment changé depuis ce début d'année. Elle me faisait presque pitié de la voir dans cet état.

_Jane aurait-elle un cœur ?_

_Je deviens méchante. _

_Vilaine Bella._

Elle se redressa et souffla un petit merci à Alice.

« Tu veux en parler ? » Demandais-je.

« Je suis perdue, je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire. Mike m'a posé un ultimatum ! Et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Elle semblait vraiment désemparée.

« Tu ne sais plus si tu dois rentrer dans les ordres ou rejoindre Mike ? » Questionna Alice.

« Rentrer dans les ordres n'a jamais été un choix. Ca m'a plutôt été imposé ! »

« Comment ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Mes parents m'ont abandonné à la naissance et j'ai été élevée par ma grand-mère. Une femme froide et sans cœur. Quand j'ai eu terminé le lycée, elle m'a envoyé ici. Elle ne voulait pas que je sois comme sa fille. Incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités. Elle a pris contact avec sa vieille amie qui est la Mère Supérieure de ce pensionnat et elles ont décidé de mon avenir ensemble. J'étais tellement en colère quand je suis arrivée ici que je vous ai pris en grippe toutes les deux tellement j'étais jalouse de vos vies. »

_Si elle savait !_

« Comme tu ne supportais pas la vie qu'on t'avait imposé, tu as décidé de nous en faire baver ?! »

Elle hocha la tête et semblait comme une enfant prise en faute.

« Quand je t'ai vu dessiner ces croquis, j'ai ressenti énormément de jalousie. Je n'ai jamais pu m'habiller comme les jeunes filles de mon âge à cause de ma grand-mère. Et toi Bella, tu es la meilleure élève de cette école et tu vas certainement obtenir une bourse. Moi je n'en ai pas obtenu. Si j'en avais eu une j'aurais peut être pu aller à l'université et ne pas être obligée d'écouter ma grand-mère. » Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. J'étais perdue et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre mais Alice savait.

« Tu ne veux pas rentrer dans les ordres ? » Jane opina de la tête. « Tu aimes Mike ? » Continua-t-elle.

« Oui je l'aime et je sais qu'il m'aime mais ... »

« Mais quoi ? » Demandais-je

« Est-ce qu'il m'aimera toujours, est-ce que c'est la bonne décision de partir avec lui ? J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Je suis perdue. » Termina-t-elle.

« Ecoute, quand tu aimes quelqu'un, ton estomac fait des bonds dans ton ventre quand tu sais que tu vas le voir. Tu es bien dans ses bras, disons que tu te sens sur un petit nuage. L'amour c'est regarder dans la même direction. Et si vous voulez la même chose tous les deux c'est que votre amour pourra tout traverser. Il n'y a plus d'hésitation à avoir. » Conclut Alice.

_Comment savait-elle tout ça sur __l'amour ?_

_Elle ne m'a jamais parlé de personne._

_Va falloir que je l'interroge._

« Merci Alice, Bella. Je veux faire le bon choix mais je veux prendre du temps et y réfléchir. Je ne veux pas me tromper. Est-ce que ... » Jane semblait hésiter.

« Est-ce qu'on peut l'expliquer à Mike quand on le verra ? Et lui demander qu'il te laisse le temps de la réflexion ? »

_Depuis quand Alice lit dans les pensées ?_

« Oui. Merci encore à vous deux. » Dit-elle en nous prenant brièvement dans ses bras chacune notre tour. Puis elle sortit de la chambre.

Nous restâmes dans nos pensées pendant quelques minutes puis je vins m'assoir sur le lit avec Alice.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Quoi tout ça ? »

« Sur l'amour ? » Dis-je comme une évidence.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » La tristesse avait envahi son regard. Mais je voulais savoir.

« S'il te plait Alice. »

« Je vais réfléchir. C'est l'heure d'aller manger. » Répliqua-t-elle en se levant.

Je ne voulais pas la brusquer et la suivis sans un mot.

Lorsque nous fûmes de retour dans notre chambre, nous n'avions pas échangé un seul mot depuis tout à l'heure. L'extinction des feux venait d'avoir lieu et nous étions dans nos lits. Au bout de quelques minutes Alice vint me rejoindre dans mon lit.

« Tu veux savoir ? » Commença-t-elle doucement.

« Oui mais seulement si tu veux vraiment m'en parler. » Je crevais d'impatience de savoir !

« J'ai rencontré mon âme sœur il y a longtemps. Ne rigole pas ! Pour moi on a tous quelqu'un qui nous est destiné dans ce monde et moi je l'ai rencontré quand j'étais petite. Mes parents étaient convaincus que ce n'était qu'un amour d'enfant. J'ai été inconsolable quand on a déménagé. On a perdu contact et je ne l'ai jamais revu. Tu es la première à qui j'en parle. » Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle me semblait si triste. Elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait et elle paraissait tellement sûre que c'était lui. J'étais triste pour elle. Je la pris dans mes bras afin de la réconforter. Elle pleura silencieusement dans mes bras une partie de la nuit.

Le sujet ne fut plus jamais abordé.

La semaine suivante nous eûmes nos réponses pour les bourses. Nous étions tellement inquiètes qu'Alice ouvrit mon courrier et moi le sien.

Nous avions reçu pas mal de réponses des universités toutes les deux. Notre choix fut évident quand nous nous aperçûmes que nous étions toutes les deux reçues dans des facs de Seattle. Nous n'allions plus nous quitter. C'était décidé !

Alice se précipita pour écrire une lettre à ses parents et les informer de notre choix. Je n'avais personne à prévenir mais je fis semblant d'écrire une lettre à ma mère pour Alice. Je n'étais pas encore prête à lui dire que mes parents ne voulaient pas entendre parler de mon avenir.

Les semaines s'enchainèrent rapidement. Nos samedis étaient toujours rythmés par nos sorties chez Sam et Emilie. J'avais maintenant l'habitude de monter sur scène pour interpréter une chanson. Alice et les autres m'y encourageaient fortement et me répétaient que j'avais une voix magnifique quelque soit la chanson que j'interprétais.

Nous y avions vu Mike et lui avions expliqué que Jane avait besoin de temps. Il semblait triste mais nous le rassurâmes en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il soit patient et qu'il ne perde pas espoir. Il parût réconforté et nous demandait régulièrement de ses nouvelles. Nous avions fini par l'apprécier. Il était fou amoureux de Jane. Il ne voulait qu'une seule chose : vivre avec elle.

Nous avions aussi passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Jane. On pourrait presque dire que nous étions devenues … amies ? ! Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle en était même arrivée à penser que Mike ne l'aimait pas. Elle n'avait pas osé le revoir depuis qu'il lui avait posé l'ultimatum. Nous la rassurions comme nous le pouvions sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Mais comme elle ne l'avait pas entendu de vive voix, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Nous désespérions Alice et moi que ces deux là se trouvent enfin.

Nous étions à quelques jours de la remise des diplômes et aujourd'hui Jane devait prononcer ses vœux lors de la Messe Dominicale. Nous la harcelions pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas mais comme elle n'avait eu aucune preuve de l'amour de Mike, elle préférait vouer son amour au Seigneur.

La veille nous avions eu une longue discussion avec Mike.

_**Flashback**_

_« Mais elle ne m'aime pas ! Sinon elle serait venue ! » Se plaignit Mike_

_« Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, elle t'aime mais elle a peur. Elle a besoin que tu lui prouves. Mais dépêche-toi parce que demain elle doit prononcer ses vœux ! » S'écria Alice._

_« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Je ne sais pas comment la contacter. » Pleurnicha Mike._

_« Ecoute Mike. Tu es un grand garçon, un homme. Donc tu vas trouver le moyen de lui prouver ce que tu ressens. On en a ras le bol d'essayer de vous rabibocher. Si vous ne __vous parlez pas vous ne serez jamais ensemble. Demain à 10__ heures il sera trop tard. Maintenant, tu rentres te coucher. La nuit porte conseil. Mais prends la bonne décision ! » Le prévins-je agacée._

_Il me regarda, interdit par mon discours et acquiesça de la tête. Il se leva et partit._

_Je me tournais vers Alice et elle m'applaudit._

_« Beau discours, je n'aurai pas dit mieux ! » S'exclama-t-elle._

_**Fin du flashback.**_

Toutes les élèves étaient rassemblées dans la chapelle pour assister à la plus belle connerie que Jane allait faire !

_Mais c'est quoi ce boucan !_

On entendait comme un bruit de grosse moto de l'extérieur et ça se rapprochait. On aurait dit au bruit qu'elle s'était garée juste devant la chapelle. _Et oui il est possible de rentrer des véhicules dans l'établissement mais ça arrive rarement._

_BOUM !_

La porte de la chapelle s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas et laissa apparaître Mike en uniforme. Il s'avança dans l'allée centrale, sûr de lui. Il s'arrêta devant Jane, cette dernière se trouvait devant le Père Alistair et à côté de la Mère Supérieure. Elle s'était retournée à l'ouverture de la porte. Elle avait la bouche ouverte et on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête.

« Jane ! Ne fais pas ça ! Je t'aime et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi. » Sa voix était déterminée. Il avait pris ses mains dans les siennes.

« Moi … Moi aussi Mike. » Sanglota-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

« Jane, je crois que vous avez fait votre choix. Vous pouvez partir maintenant. Je pense que vous avez trouvé votre voix dans la vie. Soyez heureuse. » La Mère Supérieure les regardait avec les yeux attendris. Elle donnait son consentement.

Mike et Jane se dirigèrent vers la sortie, ils ralentirent à notre hauteur pour nous adresser un clin d'œil et dire un « merci » discret. Nous entendîmes la porte se refermer.

« Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait un peu de silence ! Père Alistair poursuivons. » La directrice s'était exprimée d'une voix ferme. Le pauvre Père Alistair avait encore la bouche grande ouverte de stupéfaction. La scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux l'avait de toute évidence choqué.

La messe fut plutôt comique et se termina rapidement. On aurait dit que le Père ne savait plus parler. Bien sûr cet après-midi là nous n'eûmes pas le droit à notre séance télévision, Jane étant partie. Mais ça ne nous dérangeait pas.

La semaine se passa dans la bonne humeur. Nous avions eu les résultats de nos examens et Alice et moi avions été reçues avec mention. J'étais major de la promotion et je devais faire le discours de remise des diplômes. J'étais stressée. Nous étions jeudi soir et je n'avais encore rien écrit. Demain je devais rencontrer Esmée et Carlisle Cullen et cela me rendait nerveuse. Ils avaient écrit à Alice qu'ils avaient une surprise pour elle et que cela me concernait aussi.

Alice rentrait demain avec ses parents et moi je ne savais pas encore quoi faire. J'avais dit à Alice que je devais rejoindre ma famille dans quelques jours mais que ça n'était pas sûr. En fait, je ne savais pas ce que je deviendrais d'ici la rentrée universitaire, avant de pouvoir prendre possession d'une chambre sur le campus. Si une occasion se présentait, je la saisirais. Je me couchais sûre de ma décision sans avoir écrit mon discours.

**POV ALICE**

La remise des diplômes avait lieu à 10 heures. Je verrais mes parents à la fin. Ils avaient pu faire le déplacement mais pas ceux de Bella. Je commençais à penser qu'elle me cachait quelque chose à leur propos. Je demanderais à mes parents si je pouvais lui proposer de venir passer l'été chez nous, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas sûre d'aller les rejoindre pour l'été. Elle voulait trouver un petit boulot pour l'été. Mais elle ne savait pas encore où.

« Bella, il faut qu'on se prépare ! » Criais-je. « J'espère que tu vas mettre l'ensemble que je t'ai offert. »

« Alice regarde moi. » Je détournais le regard de mon armoire pour me tourner vers Bella.

Elle était déjà habillée avec l'ensemble et elle était magnifique. Cette robe lui allait à ravir.

« Tu es resplendissante Bella. » La complimentais-je. « Il ne reste plus qu'à mettre ta toge. »

« Merci Alice. Je vais la mettre et toi, tu es bientôt prête ? »

« Dans 2 minutes ! » Répondis-je.

J'enfilais la robe blanche que j'avais prévue pour aujourd'hui. C'était aussi une de mes créations. Elle était toute simple et m'arrivait au dessous des genoux. Je mis la petite veste en laine qui allait avec et la toge.

_On y était ! _

_Dernier jour ici !_

J'avais vécu tellement de choses ici. J'avais rencontré Bella, Sam, Emilie, Paul, Seth et Jared. Des personnes formidables qui avaient apporté de la bonne humeur dans ce trou paumé. Nous avions décidé de rester en contact même après mon départ. Paul avait reçu une proposition pour être pilote d'hélicoptère pour l'hôpital de Seattle. Jared et Seth allaient s'installer à Los Angeles. Leurs amies avaient fini leurs études et ils avaient décidé de monter leur société de voyage en hélicoptère pour touristes. Survoler les collines d'Hollywood, le Grand Canyon … Nous étions les bienvenues quand nous le voulions. Ils seraient libres de tout engagement militaire dés la semaine prochaine.

Nous étions installées sur les bancs qui avaient été disposés dans la cour pour la cérémonie. J'avais aperçu mes parents de loin. J'avais vraiment hâte de les serrer dans mes bras et de les présenter à Bella.

D'ailleurs, je la sentais très stressée. Elle ne m'avait pas lu son discours mais je savais qu'il serait très bien. La cérémonie débuta, la Mère Supérieure commença son discours en nous félicitant et en nous incitant à continuer à donner le meilleur pour notre avenir. Elle demanda à Bella de la rejoindre. Elle se leva et monta l'estrade. Elle trébucha à la dernière marche et je crus qu'elle allait s'aplatir mais elle se rattrapa au dernier moment. _Elle est vraiment stressée !_

Elle se posta devant le micro et sembla hésiter.

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, mes Sœurs, je vous remercie pour votre présence aujourd'hui. Cette journée marque la fin de notre vie adolescente. Avec ce diplôme nous rentrons dans la vie adulte. Toutes les cartes sont entre nos mains. La vie est précieuse, fragile. Elle peut être rude comme elle peut nous conduire au bonheur. S'il y a bien une chose que j'ai apprise ici c'est qu'en étant entouré de gens qui ont confiance en vous, on devient capable de déplacer des montagnes. Nos vies vont changer et l'adaptation sera peut être difficile mais nous réussirons grâce aux valeurs et aux connaissances qui nous ont été inculquées ici. Dans quelques années nous nous remémorerons ce jour qui a été un tournant dans nos vies.»

Son discours était simple mais tellement réaliste. Elle avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressentais. Les applaudissements étaient assourdissants. Je crus même entendre Paul appeler Bella.

Elle revint s'assoir et la remise des diplômes commença. Nous passâmes chacune notre tour sur l'estrade. A la fin j'attrapais Bella par la main et l'entrainai avec moi pour trouver mes parents. Elle suivit le mouvement sans broncher.

Mais avant que nous ayons trouvé mes parents, nous fûmes attirées dans un câlin collectif.

« Je dois respirer !!! » M'écriais-je.

Paul, Seth et Jared nous relâchèrent le sourire aux lèvres. Sam et Emilie se tenaient à côté d'eux.

« Vous êtes venus ? » S'enquit Bella émue.

« Tu croyais qu'on allait louper ça ? » S'exclama Paul.

« Nous sommes très fiers de vous les filles. Bella, c'était un très beau discours. » Dit Emilie en nous serrant dans ses bras.

« Nous aussi nous sommes fiers! »

« Papa ! » Criais-je en lui sautant au cou. « Maman ! » Je ne les laissais pas respirer tellement je les serrais fort. « Je suis tellement contente de vous revoir. Vous m'avez manqué ! » J'avais les larmes aux yeux, trop d'émotions ! Je les relâchais et me tournais vers Bella.

« Papa, maman, je vous présente Bella, ma meilleure amie. » Les autres s'étaient mis un peu en retrait.

Ma mère s'avança vers Bella et la serra dans ses bras.

« Alice nous a tellement parlé de toi ma chérie. Ton discours était très émouvant. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin. » Dit ma mère.

« Mer … Merci Madame. » Répondit Bella.

« Pas de Madame, Esmée suffira amplement. » S'offusqua gentiment ma mère.

« Bonjour Bella, pas de Monsieur Cullen juste Carlisle. Ravi de faire ta connaissance. » Dit il en serrant la main de Bella.

Bella sembla gênée et de petites rougeurs apparurent sur son visage.

« Alice, tu nous présentes tes amis ? » Interrogea mon père en désignant Sam et les autres.

_MERDE ! Comment je vais expliquer à mes parents que ce sont des militaires de la base et les propriétaires du bar où l'on passait nos samedis soirs !_

« Tu me promets de ne pas te mettre en colère ? » Dis-je en lui faisant ma petite moue « Made In Cullen ».

« Nous avons été jeunes ma chérie. Et je suis sûre que tu as cherché à connaître les environs, n'est-ce pas ? » Me rassura ma mère.

Ils n'avaient pas l'air en colère mais plutôt amusés de la situation. Je demandais aux autres de se rapprocher et fis les présentations.

« Papa, maman, voici Sam, Emilie sa femme. Paul, Jared et Seth militaires à la base. » Expliquais-je en les désignant chacun leur tours. Ils serrèrent tous la main de mes parents.

« Sam, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas militaire ? » _Pourquoi mon père était si perspicace !_

« Non Monsieur Cullen. Nous sommes avec ma femme les propriétaires du Cleats Bar & Grill situé à l'entrée de la ville. »

« Ma chérie je crois que tu as beaucoup de choses à nous raconter ? » Mon père tentait d'avoir un air sévère mais je voyais bien qu'il riait sous cape. « Et si nous allions déjeuner chez vous ? Vous êtes ouverts aujourd'hui ? Messieurs les militaires je vous invite à vous joindre à nous. »

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Il a certainement compris que j'avais fait le mur mais il ne m'en voulait pas._

**POV ESMEE**

Nous étions tous installés au restaurant de Sam et Emilie. C'était le genre d'endroit que Carlisle et moi aimions fréquenter quand nous nous sommes rencontrés : simple et accueillant.

J'avais enfin fait la connaissance de Bella dont Alice nous parlait tellement dans ses lettres. Son discours m'avait émue et j'avais senti qu'elle parlait plus de son expérience personnelle et de ses aspirations.

Le petit groupe d'amis que notre fille s'était fait en dehors de l'école ne nous choqua pas. Nous avions été tellement tristes de nous séparer de notre bébé, que nous fûmes heureux qu'elle ne l'ait pas trop mal vécu. J'aurais été à sa place, je pense aussi que j'aurais fait le mur. Pendant le cours trajet en voiture, nous avions expliqué à Alice qu'Edward avait dû partir plus tôt pour son stage à Washington dans un cabinet d'avocat. C'est mon beau-frère Eléazar, le mari de ma sœur Carmen qui lui avait trouvé ce stage par un ami avec qui il avait fait ses études de droits. Eléazar était un avocat renommé de Seattle. C'était une chance pour Edward et ça lui permettrait de voir autre chose. Alice comprit et ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle soutenait toujours Edward. Mes enfants étaient toute ma vie et j'étais très fière d'eux. Mon mari aussi.

D'ailleurs Carlisle s'amusait de voir Alice mal à l'aise de s'être faite prendre pour ses escapades.

Bella voulut éviter qu'Alice ne soit punie pour ça. Elle justifia que c'est elle qui avait proposé à Alice ces sorties. Mais ma fille ne la laissa pas faire. Elles nous expliquèrent comment elles avaient fait pour passer leurs samedis soirs ici pendant toute l'année scolaire. Carlisle rassura Alice en lui disant qu'elle avait simplement profité de sa jeunesse et qu'il n'aurait pas compris si elle ne l'avait pas fait. Même avec ces sorties nocturnes, elle avait terminé deuxième de sa promotion et avait obtenu une bourse.

Alice et Bella furent rassurées par notre réaction et elles finirent par nous raconter leurs soirées. Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre la main de Bella dans la mienne quand ils nous racontèrent l'épisode avec Tyler. Carlisle et moi remerciâmes chaleureusement les garçons pour leur intervention et le rôle de protecteurs qu'ils avaient eu pour elles par la suite. Sam et Emilie étaient vraiment des gens charmants. Et ils avaient rempli l'estomac de nos filles. Je dis bien nos filles car je considérais déjà Bella comme ma fille. J'avais envie de la protéger et de l'aider. Alice m'avait parlé de ses doutes concernant les parents de Bella. Nous en avions longuement parlé avec Carlisle et nous en étions arrivés à une conclusion. J'étais vraiment heureuse que ma fille ait fait sa connaissance et encore plus qu'elle ait décidé d'être dans la même ville qu'elle pour faire ses études supérieures.

« Alors Bella, tu comptes aller rejoindre tes parents bientôt ? » L'interrogeais-je.

« Je ne sais pas trop, ils sont encore en déplacement. » Répondit-elle. Je n'étais pas convaincue.

« Tu as des projets pour tes vacances ? » S'enquit Carlisle.

« Je me disais que j'aurais pu trouver un travail pour l'été afin de préparer ma rentrée en fac. »

A cet instant, je savais que Carlisle et moi avions pris la bonne décision.

« Les filles nous avons une proposition à vous faire. » Dis-je, laissant planer un sous -entendu.

* * *

**Pas la peine de nous chercher pour nous lapider à cause de cette fin, on est parties très loin dans un endroit où on ne reçoit que les gentilles reviews, les Rob, les Kellan et les Jackson.**

**Alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire.**

**Bon week end à toutes.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ma Vie****Après l'Enfer**

**Coucou ,**

**On s'excuse du fond du cœur parce que cette semaine a été plutôt chamboulée pour nous et nous n'avons pas pu répondre à toutes les reviews que ce soit celles des inscrites ou celles des non-inscrites. On a préféré malgré tout ne pas attendre d'avoir répondu pour vous poster le chapitre… On espère que vous ne nous en voudrez pas car vos reviews sont vraiment une motivation pour nous et on vous remercie toutes énormément encore une fois.**

**Encore un énorme merci à Joey et Ninie pour leurs corrections, leur patience et leur soutien !!!**

_**Chapitre 6 :Un nouveau départ**_

_Playlist : __R. Charles, Hit the Road Jack_

_ Hana Pestle, Starting to like this_

_ V. Morrisson, Summer in the City_

**POV BELLA**

Je n'avais pas écrit mon discours de fin d'année, les mots m'étaient venus devant le micro. Je pensais ne pas y arriver mais j'avais décrit ce que je ressentais et ce que je voulais pour mon avenir. Paul et les autres étaient venus et cela m'avait énormément touchée. Malgré que ma famille m'ait abandonnée, j'avais trouvé des gens qui pouvaient la remplacer. Et j'étais bien avec eux. Ma rencontre avec les parents d'Alice m'avait retournée. Quand Esmée m'avait prise dans ses bras, j'avais senti tout l'amour d'une mère dans cette étreinte. Cela m'avait bouleversé. En à peine quelques minutes les parents Cullen avaient atteint mon cœur. A n'en pas douter, Alice était bien leur fille.

Nous étions maintenant tous attablés pour le déjeuner chez Emilie et Sam et je me sentais chez moi, avec ma famille. Je m'étais sentie mal à l'aise avec les questions des Cullen, mais Esmée m'intrigua encore plus quand elle nous dit qu'ils avaient une proposition à nous faire.

« Maman, s'il te plait, ne me fais pas attendre. Dis-nous. »S'impatienta Alice.

Les parents Cullen se regardèrent tout sourire et Esmée reprit la parole.

« Bella, je suis sûre qu'Alice t'a parlé de mon travail ? » J'opinai de la tête. « Il m'arrive aussi en tant que décoratrice d'acheter, de remettre à neuf et de revendre. » Je ne voyais pas où elle voulait en venir. « Quand Alice nous a écrit que vous feriez vos études toutes les deux à Seattle, ça a fait tilt. Je venais de rénover le dernier étage d'un immeuble de Seattle quand je me suis dit qu'un des appartements serait parfait pour vous. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? »

Alice tapait déjà ses mains d'excitation et moi j'étais bouche bée, incapable de réaliser l'opportunité qui s'offrait à moi.

« Bella ! Bella ! On va vivre ensemble. Tu te rends compte. Ca va être génial ! » S'écria Alice en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je n'avais toujours pas repris mes esprits. Je m'étais dit qu'avec ma bourse, je me prendrais une chambre sur le campus. Même si cette idée m'attristait un peu car j'aurais été seule sans Alice. Cet appartement c'était une aubaine mais le loyer devait être beaucoup plus cher qu'une simple chambre et je ne pouvais pas me le permettre. J'allais devoir refuser.

« Ca va ma chérie ? » S'inquiéta Esmée ne me voyant pas réagir.

« Oui, oui ça va Esmée. C'est que … je … je ne peux pas accepter. Je suis désolée. »

« Tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi c'est ça ? » Alice avait pris sa mine de cocker et malgré beaucoup d'entrainement je ne savais toujours pas y résister.

« C'est pas ça Alice. Mais un appartement c'est en dehors de mon budget. Je peux à peine me permettre une chambre étudiante et il faudra quand même que j'aie un travail à côté pour subvenir à mes besoins. » Expliquais-je en essayant de montrer à Alice que ce n'était pas contre elle.

« C'est uniquement parce que tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir payer le loyer que tu refuses Bella? » M'interrogea Carlisle.

« Oui Carlisle. Je n'aurai pas les moyens. »

« Ce que ma femme a oublié de préciser, c'est que cet appartement, c'est un cadeau pour Alice. Pour son diplôme et l'obtention de sa bourse. Il n'y a donc pas de loyer, vous aurez uniquement les charges et vos dépenses courantes à payer. » M'informa-t-il.

Alice retapait déjà dans ses mains devant cette bonne nouvelle. Elle se leva et alla remercier ses parents chacun leur tour.

Même en n'ayant pas de loyer à payer je ne pouvais pas accepter. Pas que je ne veuille pas, mais ces gens en faisaient trop pour moi alors qu'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Je n'avais toujours pas donné ma réponse et Alice recommençait avec son regard qui me perdait à chaque fois.

Paul se pencha vers moi pour me parler.

« Ecoute Bella, je comprends que cela fasse trop pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas, ici nous t'avons tous aidé à notre manière et tu l'as accepté. Esmée et Carlisle font la même chose que nous, mais à plus grande échelle. »

Je méditais ses paroles quelques instants et pris ma décision.

« Carlisle, Esmée, je vous remercie pour cette proposition qui me touche énormément. J'accepte à une seule condition. » Alice avait commencé à sautiller sur sa chaise mais elle se calma et attendit.

« Bella j'espère que tu as bien réfléchi à ce que tu vas dire ! » Dit-elle d'un ton menaçant. Elle ne me faisait pas peur.

« J'irais habiter avec Alice uniquement si vous acceptez que je vous verse un loyer. » Esmée voulut protester mais je l'en empêchai. « C'est important pour moi, vous me connaissez à peine et vous faites déjà tellement pour m'aider. Je ne veux pas être une de ces filles qui profitent de l'argent des autres. »

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard et ce dernier se tourna vers moi.

« Nous acceptons ta proposition. Mais nous avons nous aussi une condition : le montant du loyer que tu nous donneras devra être égal à celui que tu aurais donné pour une chambre à la fac. »

« Merci Carlisle. Merci Esmée. Marché conclu. » Répondis-je.

« L'appartement est disponible dès maintenant, si tu veux venir t'installer. Tu peux rentrer avec nous aujourd'hui. Mais je suis bête, tu souhaites peut être passer l'été avec tes parents ? » Demanda Esmée.

Je ne verrais pas mes parents cet été. Comment pouvais-je expliquer ça sans leur raconter ma vie.

« Je sais que Phil doit faire une tournée promotionnelle avec son équipe dans tout le pays cet été donc mes parents ne seront que peu disponibles pour moi. En allant à Seattle le plus tôt possible, je pourrais certainement trouver un job pour l'été et pour l'année scolaire. » Expliquais-je.

« Je ne sais pas si ce sera possible mais pour ton job d'été, j'ai peut être la solution. » Je regardais Esmée interrogative. « Ma sœur, Carmen, est la propriétaire de la plus grosse librairie de Seattle. Alice m'a dit que tu adorais lire et que tu te destinais à des études littéraires. Je sais qu'elle recrute pour l'été et pour la rentrée scolaire. Veux tu que je lui en parle ? »

J'étais tellement gênée de tout ce que ces gens faisaient pour moi que je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Je savais ou j'allais passer l'été, j'avais mon logement pour la rentrée avec Alice en plus. Et maintenant j'avais peut être du travail. Trop d'émotions me submergeaient.

« Je veux bien Esmée. Ce serait parfait. Vous m'excusez quelques minutes, je vais demander à Sam si je peux lui emprunter son téléphone pour en parler avec mes parents. Je reviens. »

Je me dirigeai vers le bar où Sam servait des clients et lui demandai la permission d'utiliser le téléphone. Il accepta et me montra où il se trouvait. Heureusement, il était dans un recoin discret du restaurant. Je n'aimais pas mentir mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'appellerais pas mes parents mais Alice et les autres devaient le croire. Je patientais quelques minutes et revint m'installer à table.

« Alors tes parents sont d'accord ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui j'ai réussi à les avoir. Et ils sont d'accord. Ils trouvent que c'est une bonne idée de m'acclimater à Seattle le plus tôt possible. Donc je repars avec vous. »

« Papa tu réserves un billet d'avion en plus ? » Alice pense à tout, j'avais oublié ce détail.

« Je ne peux pas le payer. » Chuchotais-je discrètement à Alice.

Elle me regarda comme si j'avais dit la pire horreur du monde.

« Mademoiselle, je-ne-veux-rien-devoir-à-personne, tu le rembourseras avec ton premier salaire. Pendant que tu étais au téléphone avec tes parents, ma mère a appelé sa sœur et elle veut te rencontrer lundi. »

Je restais estomaquée et remerciai chaleureusement Esmée et Carlisle.

Les discussions s'enchainèrent. J'appris qu'Alice allait passer une partie de l'été à voyager avec ses parents. Ces derniers voulaient profiter d'elle avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'université. Alice regretta un peu de ne pas pouvoir passer l'été avec moi mais quand sa mère l'informa qu'elles allaient visiter Paris et Milan, je crus qu'elle allait s'évanouir. Tout à coup, voyager à travers l'Europe devint plus intéressant que passer l'été à Seattle. J'étais contente pour elle. Ses parents lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle me rejoindrait une semaine avant la reprise des cours afin que l'on s'y prépare toutes les deux.

Seth et Jared expliquèrent leur projet aux parents d'Alice et Paul les informait qu'il commençait à travailler pour l'hôpital de Seattle dans une semaine. Il ajouta pour rassurer Alice qu'il prendrait soin de moi pendant tout l'été.

Les au revoir furent émouvants avec Sam, Emilie, Seth et Jared. Nous nous promîmes de garder le contact et de se revoir un jour. Alice donna le numéro de téléphone de ses parents à tout le monde et prit leurs adresses mails. Elle leur enverrait notre adresse et notre numéro dès que nous les aurions. Je devais appeler Paul la semaine suivante pour que l'on se retrouve sur Seattle.

Nous étions à l'aéroport de Seattle, devant le tapis roulant des bagages à attendre la montagne de valises d'Alice. Nous en avions déjà récupéré deux chacune mais il en restait quatre à récupérer pour Alice. Nous primes place dans la confortable Mercedes des parents Cullen et ils prirent la direction de notre futur appartement. Nous arrivâmes devant un immeuble de quatre étages. Esmée nous fit prendre l'ascenseur vers le dernier étage. Arrivés sur le palier, elle nous amena vers la porte de droite, l'étage n'avait que deux appartements.

Elle nous informa que celui d'à côté n'était pas encore occupé et qu'il était destiné à son fils pour la rentrée prochaine. Alice sauta de joie à cette nouvelle, heureuse d'habiter près de chez son frère. Ce dernier arriverait à la fin de l'été, après son stage. Elle ouvrit la porte et nous laissa entrer. Je fus subjuguée par cet endroit. Il était simple mais décoré avec beaucoup de goût. A gauche de l'entrée, se trouvait une cuisine américaine toute équipée qui était ouverte sur le salon. Celui ci donnait sur une terrasse de la longueur de la pièce. On pouvait y accéder par de grandes baies vitrées. Elle continua la visite en nous montrant nos deux chambres qui communiquaient par une salle de bain commune. Cette dernière était d'une taille importante avec deux lavabos, une grande baignoire d'angle. _On peut facilement y loger à deux !_ Et une douche italienne. _Splendide !_

Au bout du couloir se trouvait une autre chambre que l'on pouvait utiliser comme bureau. Il y avait une autre salle de bain, plus petite à côté avec une grande douche et un lavabo. Esmée nous informa que nous pourrions louer cette dernière chambre si on le souhaitait.

C'était la première fois que je mettais les pieds dans cet endroit mais je m'y sentais déjà chez moi. Alice m'informa qu'elle prenait la chambre avec le plus grand dressing. _Comme si je ne m'en doutais pas !_ Esmée s'y attendait, elle avait donc décoré cette chambre à l'image de sa fille. Même si elle ne m'avait jamais rencontré, j'avais l'impression qu'Esmée me connaissait. Ma chambre me ressemblait : simple et sans prétention. Ce bleu utilisé pour la peinture des murs était ma couleur préférée. _Comment avait-elle fait pour le savoir ? Je ne l'avais jamais dit à Alice._

Il était temps pour eux de retourner à Forks, ils devaient préparer leur voyage. Ils partaient dans deux jours. Esmée me donna l'adresse de la librairie de sa sœur pour mon rendez vous de lundi matin. Ils me serrèrent chacun leur tour dans leur bras. Alice faillit me briser les côtes. Je paniquais un peu à l'idée de me retrouver seule dans cette ville, dans cet appartement mais je me motivais en me disant que c'était une nouvelle aventure.

Une fois seule, je décidais de me détendre en profitant de la superbe baignoire de la salle de bain. Je ne savais plus depuis quand je n'avais pas pris de bain. Depuis ces deux dernières années je n'avais eu droit qu'aux douches communes du pensionnat. Le temps que la baignoire se remplisse, je défis mes valises et commençai à ranger mes affaires dans le dressing. Cela me prit peu de temps vu le peu d'affaires que je possédais. M'allonger dans cette grande baignoire fut un délice. Je sentais mes muscles se détendre au fur et à mesure des minutes. J'y restais jusqu'à ce que l'eau refroidisse. J'enfilais un vieux jogging et un débardeur en guise de pyjama et me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour me préparer mon repas. Esmée m'avait dit qu'elle avait mis quelques plats surgelés au congélateur en prévision. Une fois le hachis Parmentier sorti du micro onde, je m'installais au comptoir de la cuisine pour manger.

Nous étions lundi matin et je me rendais à mon rendez vous avec Carmen Denali. J'espérai sincèrement obtenir ce poste, j'en avais besoin et les livres étaient ma passion. J'avais passé le reste du weekend à bouquiner et surfer sur internet. Esmée et Carlisle avaient fait installer un ordinateur avec une ligne internet.

J'arrivais enfin devant le Elliot Bay Book Company, la boutique se trouvait dans un vieux bâtiment de la ville. Il faisait l'angle de la rue avec de grandes fenêtres tout le long. Je poussai la porte de l'établissement et entrait dans un temple des livres à l'atmosphère cosy et chaleureuse. La librairie faisait aussi café. Des tables étaient disposées de façon à pouvoir déguster un bon café et lire en toute tranquillité. Je me sentais à mon aise entourée de tous ces livres.

Une femme d'une quarantaine d'année s'avança vers moi, elle me rappelait Esmée. Elle avait cette même douceur dans le regard.

« Tu dois être Bella ? » Me dit-elle en me tendant la main.

« Oui Madame. » Répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

« L'endroit te plait ? »

« Énormément. »

« Esmée m'a dit que tu commençais des études de littérature à la rentrée prochaine. Et que tu cherchais un emploi pour l'été et peut être pour l'année scolaire ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Ma fille Irina devait m'aider cet été mais elle a reçu une proposition d'emploi plus intéressante. De plus cela lui permettait de ne pas travailler avec sa mère. Donc si tu le souhaites, une place est disponible. » Proposa-t-elle.

« Ça me plairait beaucoup mais je n'ai aucune expérience. »

« Je te propose une semaine d'essai pour voir comment tu t'en sors et nous envisagerons la suite passé ce délai ? Tu devras ranger les nouveaux arrivages de livres dans les rayons correspondants, conseiller les clients, servir le café et tenir la caisse. Cela te convient-il ? »

« Oui. Très bien. Quand dois-je commencer ? » Demandais-je.

« Maintenant. » La surprise se lisait sur mon visage et Carmen éclata de rire. Elle continua. « Ou demain si tu préfères ? »

« Non, non. Ça me va. » Répondis-je nerveuse.

C'était mon premier travail. J'étais heureuse mais anxieuse. _Est-ce que je vais y arriver ?_ _En suis-je capable ?_ Toutes ces questions se bousculaient dans ma tête alors que Carmen me faisait faire le tour de la boutique en m'expliquant le thème correspondant à chaque rayon. Elle me donna aussi mes horaires, je travaillais du lundi au vendredi. J'avais tous mes weekends mais il pourrait arriver que je vienne si la personne qui travaillait ici uniquement les weekends était absente. Une semaine je faisais l'ouverture et la suivante la fermeture à 21 heures.

La journée avait défilé à une vitesse hallucinante. Entre les clients à renseigner, les cafés à servir, les achats à encaisser. Je n'avais renversé qu'un café et j'étais fière de moi.

Le lendemain avant de commencer à travailler je m'étais rendue à la banque avec mon livret. Celui que ma mère m'avait remis avant notre adieu. Elle m'avait dit que c'était un compte qu'ils avaient ouvert avec mon père quand j'étais enfant et que je pourrais toucher à cet argent à mes 18 ans. A Colorado Springs, je n'avais jamais pu me rendre à la banque, c'était donc la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds. Je pus récupérer les 500 $ qu'il y avait sur le compte et fermai celui-ci. Je préférais ouvrir un compte dans une autre banque. Puis je me rendis à mon travail.

Le weekend arriva à toute vitesse et Paul me téléphona pour m'informer qu'il était arrivé à Seattle. Je lui donnai mon adresse et il vint passer la soirée avec moi. J'étais allée faire des courses et je nous avais cuisiné des lasagnes avec une salade. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait déjà trouvé un appartement et qu'il avait fini de s'installer dans la journée. Il commençait le travail lundi. Nous passâmes une très bonne soirée et décidions de passer le weekend ensemble à visiter Seattle.

Je montrais à Paul où je travaillais, nous déambulâmes dans la ville une bonne partie de la journée. Nous avions pu visiter le Seattle Art Museum. A la fin de la journée, Paul proposa de nous arrêter dans un petit restaurant. J'acceptais en lui disant que cette fois c'était moi qui l'invitais. Il refusa au début prétextant que c'était les hommes qui devaient inviter les femmes et non l'inverse. Je lui rappelais ce que nous avions convenu et il accepta. Nous trouvâmes un endroit simple pas très loin de mon appartement, le repas fut excellent.

Paul me raccompagna jusqu'à chez moi et m'informa qu'il viendrait avec le petit déjeuner le lendemain matin.

Le dimanche, profitant des quelques beaux jours annuels de Seattle, nous prîmes de quoi pique niquer et passâmes la journée au Golden Gardens Park. Nous étions entourés de familles heureuses d'être ensemble, _quelle ironie, moi aussi j'avais cru à l'amour inconditionnel de mes parents,_ de jeunes couples qui s'embrassaient sur des bancs ou regardaient la mer. C'est à ce moment là que Paul sembla avoir une révélation.

« Bella, tu es enfin sortie de ton couvent et moi je ne suis plus dans l'armée, nous n'avons plus à nous cacher pour sortir !!! Je décrète que dorénavant tous les weekends, nous écumerons les bars de Seattle jusqu'à ce que nous ne soyons plus les deux seuls célibataires pathétiques de cet endroit. »

« Mais… » l'interrompais je.

« Non, je n'accepterai aucune objection, nous sommes jeunes, libres, plutôt pas mal et on en a suffisamment bavé jusqu'ici pour avoir droit maintenant à un peu de réconfort, Miss Swan. Tous tes samedis soirs sont à moi, cet été. »

C'est ainsi que la semaine suivante, nous partîmes à la découverte de la vie nocturne de Seattle. J'avais l'impression d'avoir quitté Ste Catherine depuis des siècles, Paul arriva à me convaincre de porter une jupe bien plus courte que ce à quoi je m'étais habituée et je me maquillai légèrement comme Alice me l'avait appris.

Cette première soirée fût une catastrophe en soi mais la partager avec Paul en avait fait un merveilleux souvenir. Le premier endroit où nous arrivâmes était tellement douteux que nous ne fîmes que trois pas à l'intérieur avant de repartir vers la sortie. Dans le suivant, je me trouvais être la seule femme, et je priai Paul de repartir pas par crainte, _au contraire,_ mais plus par gêne. Hélas en sortant, je cassai le talon de ma chaussure et en me raccrochant à Paul, je nous déséquilibrai. Nous nous retrouvâmes tous les deux sur les fesses, dans les rues de Seattle à plus d'une heure du matin. Ma chaussure était fichue et le jeans ultra moulant de Paul n'avait pas résisté à la chute. Mais cette soirée nous avait valu d'immanquables fous rires.

La semaine suivante, nous fûmes plus chanceux, nous découvrîmes quelques endroits plutôt agréables mais nous nous regardâmes ébahis en entrant dans le Jillian's Billiards Club. Nous avions tous les deux ressenti cette ambiance qui nous était si familière au Cleats Grill&Bar. L'endroit était plus grand et il nous manquait bien sûr Sam et Emilie, mais les gens, la musique, l'odeur, tout y était tellement semblable. Nous décidâmes donc d'un commun accord de passer nos soirées entre célibataires ici comme « au bon vieux temps ».

Ainsi, chaque semaine, nous revenions, je me perfectionnai tant au billard que je gagnai même plusieurs parties contre Paul, il n'en revenait pas lui-même et mettait cela sur le compte des bières. J'avais pu me rendre compte de certains regards masculins sur moi, et sous l'œil bienveillant de Paul, j'osai me laisser aborder. Il m'arrivait même de flirter avec certains d'entre eux quand Paul avalisait l'individu au préalable. Je savais qu'il avait eu quelques numéros de téléphone mais l'un comme l'autre ne donnions pas suite par manque de conviction.

Les semaines s'enchainèrent. Mon travail la semaine et mes weekends avec Paul sauf quand il travaillait. Carmen était vraiment une femme adorable et j'aimais travailler dans sa librairie. Je ne renversais plus de café et j'avais sympathisé avec quelques habitués. Carmen était contente de mon travail et m'avait informé qu'une fois que j'aurai mes horaires de fac on pourrait mettre en place mes nouveaux horaires pour l'année scolaire.

L'été était vite passé et je n'avais pas vu le temps filer. Alice était arrivée dans la journée et elle devait certainement être en train de s'installer dans notre appartement. Son frère s'installait aussi aujourd'hui avec son colocataire et je devais les rencontrer ce soir. Edward avait proposé à son meilleur ami de venir partager son appartement. Elle m'avait prévenu au téléphone hier qu'elle ferait livrer à manger et que nous passerions la soirée tous les quatre. Je stressais un peu mais connaissant Alice et ses parents je me disais qu'Edward devait être aussi gentil qu'eux.

**POV ALICE**

Me voilà dans l'avion pour Paris et je suis … excitée ? Heureuse ? Joyeuse ? Euphorique ? Je ne sais pas quel mot pourrait décrire mon état. J'avais enfin quitté ce pensionnat, mes parents m'avaient offert un appartement pour mes études que je pourrais partager avec Bella et mon frère habiterait en face de chez moi. _Je pourrais peut être le présenter à Bella ? Ils iraient bien ensemble ! En plus sa poupée Barbie sans cervelle était repartie à New York faire ses études ! Bon débarras !_

L'été était passé à une vitesse fulgurante. J'avais envoyé une carte postale de chaque ville que j'avais visité en Europe à Bella. Je l'avais eu la veille au téléphone pour la prévenir de mon arrivée à l'appartement et que mon frère et son meilleur ami seraient là aussi. _Et oui ! Mon frère a aussi décidé de faire de la colocation !_ Mais il ne nous l'avait appris qu'hier. Apparemment, cela s'était décidé pendant l'été.

Mes parents m'avaient offert une voiture, une Volvo C30 rouge, je pouvais maintenant faire concurrence à mon frère qui avait la même en noire. Nous avions donc pris la route tous les deux, en nous suivant, se doublant jusqu'à notre immeuble. Une partie de mes valises se trouvait dans la voiture de mon frère car elles ne rentraient pas toutes dans la mienne. _Je n'ai même pas emmené toute ma garde robe !_

Edward était parti s'installer dans son appartement et Emmett devait le rejoindre. Nous avions convenu qu'il vienne me rejoindre en fin de journée avant que Bella n'arrive. Je venais de ranger toutes mes valises quand on sonna à la porte.

**POV EMMETT**

Moi, Emmett Swan, 21 ans, je suis l'homme le plus heureux au monde ou presque. J'ai fini ma troisième année d'université et il ne me reste que deux années à faire avant d'être professeur des écoles. J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie cet été. Je n'ai jamais été amoureux jusqu'à ce que je la rencontre, ma Rosie. Elle est la plus belle femme au monde. Grande, blonde, un corps magnifique, intelligente et gentille. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu me caser, ayant perdu confiance en les femmes à cause de ma mère.

Elle avait quitté mon père quand j'avais 12 ans en emmenant ma petite sœur à des milliers de kilomètres avec elle. L'année de mes 16 ans, je suis allé passer l'été avec elle, son mari et ma sœur à Phoenix et ce fut la dernière fois que je leur rendais visite. Nous nous étions fortement disputés à cause de Phil. Un enfoiré de première ce mec et je n'avais pas hésité à le dire à ma mère. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Je trouvais que ce mec la traitait mal. Je ne parle pas physiquement mais il la rabaissait continuellement et je n'acceptai pas de voir ma mère ainsi soumise.

Un soir il avait fait une réflexion de trop à Renée et je n'avais pas pu me retenir. Je lui avais mis mon poing dans la figure. Nous nous étions battus et ce furent les hurlements de ma petite sœur qui nous avaient arrêtés. J'avais supplié ma mère de le quitter mais elle m'avait demandé de ne plus me mêler de sa vie privée. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Je ne reconnaissais plus celle qui m'avait mis au monde, celle qui me prenait dans ses bras quand je faisais un cauchemar petit ou quand je tombais de mon vélo. Non, elle n'était plus cette femme, aimante, gentille et à l'écoute de ses enfants. A l'époque, j'étais donc reparti par le premier avion pour Forks. Depuis ce jour, je ne lui ai plus jamais adressé la parole. Mon père ne savait plus quoi penser mais il ne pouvait pas me forcer. Il m'a donc laissé faire mes propres choix et je ne suis plus jamais retourné à Phoenix.

L'été suivant, Bella était venue à Forks passer l'été. Elle avait toujours été une petite fille discrète et timide, mais je l'avais trouvé encore plus renfermée que jamais. Avant qu'elle ne reparte, elle était beaucoup plus vivante qu'à son arrivée. Nous nous appelions de temps en temps au téléphone mais c'était rare. Nous nous écrivions aussi. Cela a duré un an.

Puis un jour plus rien, aucune nouvelle. Je lui avais écrit des dizaines de lettres mais elle n'avait répondu à aucune. La veille de sa venue à Forks, pour l'été, l'année suivante, mon père m'avait informé qu'il avait eu Phil au téléphone. Bella ne viendrait pas, elle ne viendrait plus. Je m'étais effondré à cette nouvelle.

Cet homme m'avait pris ma mère et maintenant ma sœur. Mon père ne comprenait rien non plus. Je lui avais dit qu'il fallait qu'on aille à Phoenix pour lui parler, pour la voir, la faire réagir. Mon père est un homme gentil, flic mais gentil. Lui aussi s'était fait embobiner par Phil. Il avait cru ce que ce salaud lui avait dit, à savoir que Bella ne voulait plus jamais nous voir. Je savais au fond de moi que ça n'était pas vrai mais mon père avait raison. Si c'était ce que je pensais, un jour Bella reviendrait et j'attendais ce jour. Elle me manquait ma petite sœur, ma Belly. Je ne pouvais pas forcer la raison d'une personne. Je ne pouvais pas faire ma brute épaisse comme d'habitude. Je devais lui laisser du temps. J'avais quand même flanché à plusieurs reprises et je l'avais appelée mais à chaque fois c'était Phil qui répondait. Et à chaque fois, il me répondait la même chose : « Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi ! Ne rappelle plus ! »

Quatre ans plus tard, je ne l'avais toujours pas retrouvée mais j'avais continué à vivre.

A la rentrée suivante, j'avais fait la connaissance du nouveau : Edward Cullen et nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du Monde. On s'était très vite découvert beaucoup de points communs et ce fut le début d'une grande amitié. Les sorties, les filles … Jamais rien de sérieux sauf peut être pour Edward l'année dernière quand il était sorti avec la blondasse. Heureusement il l'avait quitté. Il m'avait expliqué que sortie de la chambre, elle ne valait plus rien ! Je n'avais jamais parlé de Bella à Edward, c'était trop dur et en parler me faisait mal. Un jour peut être …

Après notre diplôme, nous sommes venus poursuivre nos études à Seattle. Nous avions chacun notre chambre à la fac. Je commençais sérieusement à me lasser de cette chambre et je me demandais si je n'allais pas essayer de me trouver un studio en dehors de la fac. Quand Edward m'avait téléphoné début août pour me parler de l'appartement que ses parents lui avaient offert, je n'ai pas hésité un seul instant. Il m'avait expliqué qu'il se trouvait au dernier étage d'un immeuble et que le seul autre appartement à cet étage était celui de sa sœur et de sa colocataire. Si on le souhaitait on pourrait avoir un colocataire de plus car il y avait une troisième chambre. Nous avions décidé d'un commun accord, que nous verrions ça à la rentrée. _Mon Minipouce adoré allait être ma voisine !!! _Sacrée Alice. Elle en avait fait voir à ses parents cette demoiselle !

Ma rencontre avec Rose avait eu lieu cet été. J'étais parti dans un camp de vacances en tant que moniteur pour adolescents. Je le faisais déjà depuis quelques années en prévision de mon futur métier et j'aimais vraiment ça. Le contact avec des enfants provenant de différents milieux et cultures était enrichissant. J'avais l'apparence d'un ours et j'impressionnais souvent les petits rebelles.

Il y avait eu une cession de recrutement d'éducateurs à Seattle pour un nouveau camp à Helena dans le Montana. J'avais envie de passer mon été en dehors de l'état de Washington et j'avais trouvé que le Montana était une bonne idée. Je faisais partie des six personnes à avoir été retenues. J'en connaissais cinq car j'avais déjà travaillé avec eux dans des centres aérés de Seattle. La dernière était une nouvelle. Nous devions tous nous rendre directement sur place. J'arrivais le premier et commençais à m'installer. Nous avions une réunion.

Quand elle passa la porte et que je la vis, ma bouche s'ouvrit tellement grande que Aaron et Mitch s'y mirent à deux pour la fermer. C'était la première fois qu'une femme me mettait dans cet état. Je la voulais. Mais son regard bleu glacé me refroidit rapidement. Elle semblait inaccessible. Le directeur nous demanda de nous présenter et donna la répartition des groupes. Je me retrouvais dans le même que Rosalie, les 10 – 12 ans. Elle ne m'adressait que rarement la parole sauf pour le travail. Elle était froide et distante avec les autres moniteurs mais adorable et à l'écoute pour les enfants. Ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien et l'adoraient.

Au bout d'une semaine, je me décidais à faire vraiment connaissance avec elle. Un soir pendant une soirée entre moniteurs, je m'installais près d'elle au coin du feu. Je ne savais pas comment engager la conversation. Je n'avais jamais été déstabilisé face à une nana, mais avec Rosalie c'était différent, j'avais vraiment envie de lui plaire.

« Rosalie ? » Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais timide. Elle tourna son regard vers moi et je crus mourir tellement il était meurtrier.

« Oui. » Sa voix était cassante. Toute personne saine d'esprit serait partie en courant tellement elle faisait peur à cet instant mais pas moi.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » _Si vous avez une meilleure idée pour engager une conversation, je suis preneur._

« Je suis à l'école de commerce de Seattle. » _Et toi ? Ca lui écorcherait sa si jolie bouche ?_

« Moi je fais des études pour devenir instituteur à Seattle aussi. Le monde est petit ? » Je tentais l'humour.

« Oui, le monde est petit. » Elle se leva. « Bonne nuit. » Et elle partit.

Aaron et Mitch étaient morts de rire à côté de moi.

« Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle se prendre un râteau. » S'esclaffa Aaron.

Cet épisode m'avait quelque peu refroidi mais je n'avais pas baissé les bras. Tous les jours de la semaine suivante j'essayais de lui parler, d'en savoir un peu plus sur elle. Mais juste quelques minutes. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me prenne pour le gros lourdaud de base. Je voulais qu''elle m'apprécie et qu'elle ait envie de me connaître.

Un jour alors que les enfants avaient quartier libre dans le camp, Christie, une petite brunette de 10 ans aux yeux marron se précipita vers moi en pleurant. J'avais une petite préférence pour cette petite, car elle me rappelait souvent Bella petite. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas. Je la berçais tout doucement jusqu'à ce que ses larmes se tarissent. Elle releva doucement ses jolis yeux vers moi et me demanda pour quoi Dylan était si méchant avec elle.

« Tu veux que j'aille lui faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas t'embêter ? » Lui demandais-je pour la rassurer.

« Nan Emmett. Moi, je l'aime bien Dylan. Mais il m'embête tout le temps. Il me tire les cheveux, il vient me prendre le ballon quand je joue avec mes copines. Y'a que moi qu'il embête. » Pleurnicha-t-elle.

« Et il embête les autres filles comme ça ? Parce que Dylan est un garçon gentil pourtant. » Je venais de comprendre le comportement de ce petit garçon.

« Non, y'a qu'avec moi. Les autres, il leur parle pas et il les embête pas. » S'énerva-t-elle. Elle a du caractère cette petite.

« Ecoute mon ange. Tu l'aimes bien Dylan ? » Elle opina de la tête. « Et bien, je vais t'expliquer quelque chose. Les petits garçons comme Dylan quand ils aiment bien une petite fille, ils ne savent pas le lui montrer. Alors au lieu de dire à la petite fille qu'il l'aime bien, il préfère l'embêter. Est-ce que tu me comprends ? »

« Alors quand il me tire les cheveux, c'est pour me dire qu'il m'aime bien ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je ne puis empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur mon visage. _Perspicace la petite !_

« C'est ça ma puce. »

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour qu'il soit plus sympa et qu'il devienne mon amoureux sans me faire mal ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« Vas le voir. Tu lui fais un bisou sur la joue et tu lui dis que tu l'aimes bien. » Elle avait ouvert de grands yeux.

« T'es sûr ? »

« Promis. Et s'il continue à t'embêter, tu lui dis que l'ours Emmett viendra le voir. »

« Merci Emmett. » Elle se leva de mes genoux et se précipita sur Dylan. Elle lui fit un énorme baiser sur la joue et se pencha à son oreille pour lui murmurer quelque chose. Dylan la regarda, étonné et lui fit aussi un bisou sur la joue.

« Je vois que je peux me tromper. Tu n'es pas le sale ours mal léché que j'imaginais ! » Je me retournais pour me retrouver face à Rosalie. Elle me fit un petit sourire et partit. Je restais immobile, impossible de faire un seul mouvement. Il était peut être possible de percer la carapace de Rosalie.

Les jours qui suivirent cet épisode, je n'allais plus la voir. J'avais décidé que c'était à elle de venir vers moi. Et au bout de quatre jours elle le fit. Je sautais de joie intérieurement. _Imaginez-moi sautillant en tapant des mains comme une gonzesse avec les petits couinements qui vont avec !_

Elle engagea la conversation et nous en apprîmes plus l'un sur l'autre. Elle avait 20 ans. J'appris qu'à la rentrée elle devrait se chercher un appartement car ses parents déménageaient pour Los Angeles prochainement et qu'elle vivait chez eux. Elle adorait les voitures et la mécanique. Une de mes passions. Elle avait un frère jumeau mais il était du même niveau scolaire que moi car il avait sauté une classe en primaire. Ce dernier était parti après le lycée faire ses études à New York pour suivre sa petite amie. Mais il s'était séparé d'elle et comptait venir finir ses études à Seattle. Il se destinait à devenir psychologue. A chaque fois qu'elle me parlait de lui, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Sans qu'elle ait besoin de me le dire, je devinais qu'il lui manquait. On disait souvent que les jumeaux possédaient un lien fort et invisible qui les reliait entre eux et que lorsqu'ils étaient séparés, chacun avait un manque de l'autre. Lorsqu'elle me parlait de son frère, je percevais ce manque. Il était presque semblable à celui que j'éprouvais envers ma sœur.

Début août, nous échangeâmes notre premier baiser. Et c'est elle qui en avait eu l'initiative. Je voulais qu'elle soit prête. Elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait vécu une histoire difficile et qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Pour elle, j'étais prêt à attendre toute ma vie s'il le fallait. Ce fut un baiser magique. Il était à la fois doux et sensuel_. Et je crus ressentir des petits papillons dans mon ventre : je suis en train de devenir une gonzesse ! _J'avais rêvé de ses lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses un milliard de fois et lorsqu'elle m'avait embrassé, je m'étais rendu compte que mes songes ne lui avaient pas rendus justice.

A la fin de l'été, j'étais heureux. Edward venait de me faire la proposition pour l'appartement. J'avais rencontré la femme de ma vie et en plus j'allais habiter avec mon meilleur pote. J'avais hâte de la présenter à Edward. J'avais une totale confiance en lui. Quand on avait commencé à sortir pour draguer on s'était mis d'accord pour que celui qui était intéressé par une nana ne la pique pas à l'autre. Ca avait toujours fonctionné comme ça.

Nous voilà donc, en cette fin août, de retour avec Rosalie à Seattle. J'avais vidé ma chambre d'étudiant en juin et j'avais mis toutes mes affaires chez mon père en prévision de me trouver un logement à la rentrée. Je passais donc chercher mes affaires à Forks et prendre Rosalie chez ses parents. Nous devions nous rendre ensemble à mon nouvel appartement. Je voulais que Rosalie sache tout de moi. Edward m'avait donné l'adresse et nous y arrivâmes en fin d'après midi. Nous mîmes toutes mes affaires dans l'ascenseur et destination le dernier étage.

Je frappais à notre porte et y entrai avant qu'Edward ne me dise de le faire.

« Hé mec ! Ça va ? » Edward était dans la cuisine en train de ranger les courses qu'il avait dû aller faire.

« Em. Je range comme tu vois. Alors ces vacances ? » Il avait le regard à ce qu'il faisait et il n'avait pas encore remarqué Rosalie à mes côtés.

« Edward, j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. » Il stoppa son geste et tourna enfin le regard dans notre direction. Je ne compris pas ce qui se déroula devant mes yeux, dans les secondes qui suivirent. Edward lâcha la boite de céréales qu'il avait dans les mains et fit le tour du comptoir de la cuisine pour se retrouver face à nous. Il avait les yeux qui sortaient de la tête. _Pas touche mec ! Ou je te démonte, meilleur pote ou pas !_

« Rose ? » Souffla-t-il. Je me tournais vers Rose et m'aperçut qu'elle avait la même tête ahurie que mon ami.

« Edward, c'est toi ? » Elle avait à peine fini cette phrase qu'ils se précipitaient déjà l'un vers l'autre.

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_Ils se connaissent ?_

_Ils ont couchés ensemble ?_

_Continue à la serrer dans tes bras Cullen et je te défonce ta belle petite gueule !_

« Mais comment ? » Demanda Edward.

« Après Chicago, on a déménagé à Atlanta et depuis 4 ans on est ici à Seattle. Et toi ? » Répondit Rose.

« Mon père a obtenu un poste plus intéressant à Forks et on a déménagé il y a 4 ans aussi. »

« On pourrait m'expliquer maintenant ? » Intervins-je légèrement énervé.

« Du calme, mon cœur. » Dit Rosalie en prenant ma main. « Edward, Jasper, Alice et moi on s'est connus quand nous étions petits et il y a environ 10 ans, nous avons perdu contact. Et voilà qu'on se retrouve. Mon frère était le meilleur ami d'Edward. Et moi celle d'Alice. On est simplement heureux de se retrouver. »M'expliqua-t-elle en me caressant la joue.

« Désolé j'ai eu peur pendant un moment ! » Répliquais-je soulagé.

« Rassure toi Emmett, tu es mon seul amour et Rose est comme ma petite sœur. » Ricana Edward en me caressant l'autre joue.

« Te frottes pas trop à moi Cullen ou je t'en colle une. » Répliquais-je en repoussant sa main.

Nous éclatâmes de rire. Edward nous proposa de visiter l'appartement et me montra ma chambre. Je connaissais assez Esmée pour reconnaître son travail. Cet appartement était vraiment superbe et je remerciais Edward de m'avoir proposé de le partager avec lui. Nous nous installâmes au salon afin que Rose et lui puissent continuer leur discussion.

« Et Alice ? Comment va-t-elle ? » S'enquit ma chérie.

« On a juste à traverser le palier et on est chez elle si tu veux tout savoir. » Répondit Edward.

« C'est pas vrai. On peut y aller. J'ai tellement hâte de la voir. » Demanda-t-elle toute excitée.

« On doit la retrouver dans une petite heure. Laissons-la terminer de s'installer. Tu sais comment elle est ? » Rose opina de la tête. « Et Jasper ? »

« Jasper a décidé de venir finir ses études ici, à Seattle. Il avait suivi sa copine de lycée à New York mais ça s'est très mal terminé avec elle. Et comme tu le sais nous sommes très proches donc... »

« Vous avez décidé de vous retrouver ? Il est déjà à Seattle ? » L'interrogea-t-il.

« Il doit être arrivé chez mes parents. Tu veux que je l'appelle ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« C'est Alice qui va être contente. Quand vous êtes partis elle a été tellement malheureuse. »

« Jasper n'était pas mieux. Mais on était jeunes et on n'a pas su garder le contact. Je vais lui téléphoner et lui dire de venir nous rejoindre dans la soirée sans lui dire que vous serez là. »

« C'est une super idée. Et j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir ce vieux Jazz. » S'exclama Edward.

Rose partît dans ma chambre ou nous avions déposé mes affaires plus tôt pour appeler son frère. Nous continuâmes à discuter avec Edward en l'attendant, nous racontant notre été. Il voulait savoir comment je l'avais rencontrée et je lui narrais toute l'histoire.

Rose avait terminé sa conversation quand Edward nous informa qu'on devait aller dans l'appartement d'en face. La colocataire d'Alice n'allait pas tarder. Edward ne la connaissait pas. Ce fût Rose qui frappa à la porte, Edward et moi nous étions mis derrière elle. La porte s'ouvrit et mon lutin préféré apparut.

« Rose ! » Cria-t-elle en sautant dans les bras de ma petite amie.

« Alice ! » s'écria cette dernière en la serrant dans ses bras. Ca faisait quelques secondes pour ne pas dire minutes qu'elles étaient dans les bras l'une de l'autre quand je m'éclaircissais la gorge pour rappeler notre présence à Edward et moi.

« Emmett. Je suis si contente de te revoir. » S'exclama Alice en me prenant dans ses petits bras.

Elle me relâcha très vite et entraina ma Rose vers le canapé afin de lui poser tout un tas de questions. Edward me proposa d'aller les rejoindre en nous servant un verre. Je remarquais que cet appartement ressemblait beaucoup au nôtre.

Nous continuâmes à parler entre mecs mais nous écoutions la discussion des filles discrètement. A aucun moment Alice ne questionna Rose sur son frère. J'en fis part discrètement à Edward et il me chuchota qu'Alice avait besoin de temps, elle était folle amoureuse de Jasper quand elle était petite et que quand ils ne se sont plus vus, elle n'a plus jamais parlé de lui. Elle avait dit à Edward que ça lui faisait trop de mal. Mais malgré son jeune âge, elle savait que c'était l'homme de sa vie.

Nous discutions toujours quand on entendit la porte s'ouvrir et que quelqu'un entrait dans l'appartement. Alice n'avait rien remarqué, trop absorbée par sa conversation avec Rose. Nous nous retournâmes Edward et moi quand celle que je supposai être la colocataire d'Alice l'interpella.

« Alice, tu es là ? »

Elle entra dans le salon et je crus avoir une hallucination. Je me levai pour m'approcher d'elle. Elle s'était arrêtée net et n'avait plus fait un pas lorsqu'elle m'avait aperçu. L'expression de son visage s'était figée et je décelai dans son regard un mélange de surprise, d'incompréhension et de colère. Je n'avais fait qu'un pas dans sa direction quand je lui demandais.

« Bella ? »

On entendait plus un son, plus personne ne parlait. Je fis un deuxième pas vers elle. Elle recula.

« NON ! » S'écria-t-elle. Elle se retourna et partit en courant sans un regard pour nous.

Je restais là, les bras le long du corps, incapable de bouger, tellement le choc avait été rude. Je repris mes esprits quand je sentis des petits poings me frapper le torse.

« EMMETT ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi Bella est partie. » Me demanda Alice rouge de colère.

* * *

**Si vous voulez la suite, il ne faut pas nous tuer…**

**Cette fois, on va faire en sorte de répondre aux reviews alors dites nous ce que vous en avez pensé.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ma Vie Après l'Enfer**

**Hello,**

**Tout d'abord, nous tenons à nous excuser pour notre retard… Dans la mesure ou nos situations ont changé, le postage le samedi devient impossible donc dorénavant nous posterons les chapitres le mardi.**

**On voudrait encore une fois remercier Joey et Ninie qui nous corrigent, nous supportent et nous encouragent. **

**Et enfin, on vous remercie toutes énormément pour vos reviews, vos mises en alertes ou en favorites qui sont notre plus belle récompense.**

**Et encore un dernier remerciement pour nos miss de TF et mes Tpas, on vous adore !!!**

_**Réponse aux non inscrites :**_

**Marion**** : La réaction de Bella dans ce chapitre ….**

**Gégé :**** Effectivement Emmett et Bella doivent parler. Mais comment ça va se passer ? Réponse dans ce chapitre.**

**=) () :**** La confrontation frère/soeur dans ce chapitre. Merci d'être patiente pour Edward miss !!!**

**Anaïs ****: Désolée pour la fin mais on est sadiques !!! lol**

**Cynthiz :**** Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre.**

**Estell_e :**** Nous sommes vraiment ravies que notre fic ne t'en rappelle aucune autre!!! Nous voulions vraiment de l'originalité !!! En espérant que tu seras toujours aussi enthousiaste pour la suite.**

**Bébé23 ****: En espérant que le confrontation te plaise !!!**

**Lovecullenn**** : Comment va se dérouler la suite ??? Tes réponses dans ce chapitre !!!**

**Patiewsnow ****: Et oui ils se retrouvent de cette manière. Tu en sauras plus dans ce chapitre.**

**Cinthia :**** Que de questions !!! Et tes réponses prochainement !!!**

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages appartiennent à …**

**Chapitre 7 :**

_Playlist : __Hana Pestle, Just a phase_

_ Fall Out Boy, Thanks for the Memories_

**POV BELLA**

Il était là. Comment pouvait-il être là ? Je savais qu'un jour je le reverrais mais pas tout de suite. Est-ce que j'étais prête à le revoir ? Et surtout est-ce que lui avait envie de me revoir ?

Dans son regard il n'y avait aucune colère et je savais reconnaître un Emmett en colère. Il semblait triste et surpris.

Mais pas maintenant, pas tout de suite.

_Paul, j'espère que tu es chez toi, j'ai besoin de toi !_

**POV ALICE**

J'étais en train de discuter avec Rose que je n'avais pas vue depuis des années quand Bella était rentrée. Je ne l'avais pas entendu tout de suite mais quand elle était entrée dans le salon, j'avais immédiatement senti le changement d'atmosphère. Nous n'avions plus dit un mot. Edward et Rose m'avaient interrogé du regard mais j'avais haussé les épaules n'en sachant pas plus qu'eux. Emmett s'était levé du canapé et approché doucement de Bella en l'appelant par son prénom. _Comment la connaissait-il ?_ Je ne lui en avais pas parlé et même Edward ne se souvenait pas de son prénom. Bella avait semblé choquée. Quand il s'était approché un peu plus près, elle avait hurlé un « NON » ferme et était partie sans explication. _C'était quoi ce bordel ?_

J'étais en colère contre Emmett. Je ne comprenais pas et je voulais savoir. Je me plaçais devant lui et l'interpellais mais il ne me répondait pas. Il avait le regard dans le vide et semblait … ailleurs. Je me mis à tambouriner son torse de mes petits poings. Je savais que je ne lui faisais pas mal et continuais afin qu'il réagisse.

« EMMETT ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi Bella est partie. » Lui demandais-je rouge de colère. Il sembla sortir enfin de sa transe. Il baissa son regard vers moi et je crus y voir des larmes. Je ne savais plus quoi penser.

« Il faut que j'aille la voir, il faut que je la retrouve Alice. » Me dit-il d'un ton suppliant tout en se dirigeant vers la porte. Je l'empêchais de passer.

« Non Emmett ! Tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer. Et MAINTENANT. Bella reviendra. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais elle reviendra. Je pense savoir où elle est. »

Edward s'approcha d'Emmett et lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le calmer.

« Ecoute, Alice a raison. Viens t'asseoir et explique nous. » Edward savait se faire entendre d'Emmett et inversement.

« Ok mais je veux être sûr qu'elle va bien et qu'elle est en sécurité. » Demanda-t-il.

J'allais dans la cuisine et composai le numéro de Paul.

« Paul, salut c'est Alice. »

« Comment vas-tu ma belle ? Tu es à Seattle ? Bella est avec toi ? »

« C'est pour ça que je t'appelle. Bella vient de partir de l'appartement et j'espérai qu'elle serait chez toi. Tu es la seule personne qu'elle connaisse à Seattle. » Demandais-je inquiète.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » La tension était palpable dans sa voix. Lui et Bella étaient très proches, un peu comme frère et sœur.

« J'étais dans le salon de notre appart avec mon frère, son meilleur ami et la chérie de ce dernier quand Bella est entrée. Quand elle a vu Emmett, le meilleur ami de mon frère, elle a décampé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre eux mais je vais le savoir. »

« S'il lui a fait du mal, je le démonte ce Emmett. » J'entendis des bruits sourds dans le téléphone.

« Alice je te laisse Bella vient d'arriver chez moi, elle est en larmes. On se tient au courant. » Termina-t-il précipitamment en raccrochant. Je reposais le combiné sur le socle et me dirigeais vers le salon.

Rosalie était assise à côté d'Emmett et tentait de le faire réagir. Celui-ci était muré dans le silence. Edward s'était installé dans le canapé face à eux. Je m'assis à ses côtés et il me lança un regard interrogateur. Je détournais le regard ne sachant que dire et m'adressai à Emmett.

« Je viens d'avoir Paul. Bella est chez lui. Tu es rassuré ? » Demandais-je.

Il leva le regard vers moi et je vis quelques larmes le long de ses joues.

« C'est qui Paul ? » Lança-t-il d'une voix dure.

« Tu te calmes l'ours. Paul est un ami que nous avons connu à Colorado Springs. C'est un peu notre garde du corps personnel. Et Bella est en sécurité avec lui ! » Mon ton était monté face à l'insinuation d'Emmett.

« Désolé Alice, je m'inquiétais. » S'excusa-t-il.

« Pourquoi t'inquiètes tu pour Bella, tu ne la connais même pas ? » S'enquit mon frère.

« Si je la connais. C'est ma petite sœur. » Nous apprît-il.

Si je n'étais pas assise je crois que je me serais effondrée. _Quoi ? Bella est sa sœur ? C'est vrai qu'elle a le même nom de famille, mais je lui avais demandé si elle connaissait Forks et elle m'avait dit ne pas connaître ! Pourquoi m'avait-elle menti ?_

« Depuis quand tu as une sœur ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle ? » Edward était déçu de ne pas le savoir non plus.

« C'est compliqué ! » Répliqua Emmett.

« Alors explique ! » M'énervais-je.

« Chéri, tu ne m'en as jamais parlé non plus. Je peux le comprendre, ca ne fait que quelques semaines que l'on se connait. Mais Edward et Alice ça fait plus longtemps, tu leur dois une explication. » Dit doucement Rosalie en lui caressant la joue.

Emmett se leva et commença à faire les cent pas dans le salon. Nous avions compris qu'il ne fallait pas le brusquer. Bella était pareille. J'aurais pu deviner leur lien de parenté avant, mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était possible. Et surtout j'avais cru Bella, qui m'avait affirmé ne connaître personne à Forks.

Tout à coup Emmett, se rassit à sa place près de Rose et lui prit la main.

« Je n'ai jamais parlé de Bella parce que c'était trop dur pour moi. Juste avant que vous n'emménagiez à Forks j'ai perdu tout contact avec elle. » Il nous regardait Edward et moi. « Cet été là, nous aurions dû le passer ensemble mais elle n'est pas venue. C'est mon père qui me l'a appris. Je me rappelle encore de notre discussion. »

_**Flash back**_

_Bella devait arriver le lendemain et j'avais hâte de la revoir. Ma petite sœur me manquait. Je revenais de la Push quand je trouvais mon père dans la cuisine complètement amorphe._

_« Papa, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » M'inquiétais-je._

_« Je viens d'avoir le mari de ta mère au téléphone concernant Bella. Elle ne viendra pas cet été. Elle ne viendra plus. » M'apprit-il tristement. _

_J'explosais littéralement. Je ne supportais pas Phil et je savais que c'était des conneries. Bella aimait bien venir passer ses vacances ici. D'un autre côté, c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas répondu à mes dernières lettres. _

_« Tu as pu parler à Bella directement ? » Demandais-je._

_« Non. Phil m'a dit qu'elle ne souhaitait plus nous parler ni entendre parler de nous. » _

_« Papa c'est des conneries. Il ment ! » M'énervais-je._

_« Emmett, ne me parle pas comme ça. Tu sais comment est ta sœur : quand elle a pris une décision elle s'y tient. » Il avait raison sur ce point. Elle pouvait vraiment être une tête de mule quand elle le voulait._

_« Allons la voir à Phoenix. Je n'ai pas confiance en Phil. Il a déjà foutu la merde entre Renée et moi. Je suis sûr qu'il fait la même chose avec Bella. » Tentais-je._

_« Ecoute, Bella est certainement en pleine crise d'adolescence. Elle se rebelle contre nous parce que nous sommes loin. Phil m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas tendre avec eux non plus. Tu te souviens de ta crise d'ado ? C'est pareil pour Bella. Tu ne veux plus voir ta mère et elle c'est nous. » Mon père faisait rarement de long discours, il avait toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments envers Bella et moi. _

_« Je comprends papa. Mais tu ne m'enlèveras pas de l'idée que cette histoire est louche ! » _

_« Quand ta sœur sera prête, elle reviendra. Alors laissons le temps au temps. » Son ton avait été ferme. Il ne le montrait pas mais je savais que cette situation lui faisait beaucoup de mal. Je devais l'accepter moi aussi et attendre qu'elle revienne._

_**Fin du flash back**_

« Et elle n'est jamais revenue. » Terminait-il un sanglot dans la voix.

Emmett venait de nous raconter la dernière fois qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de sa sœur.

« Et tu préférais ne pas en parler pour ne pas te rappeler la douleur de ce souvenir?» Demandais-je.

« Ma sœur est allée vivre chez ma mère au divorce de mes parents et moi j'ai préféré rester chez Charlie. Je n'ai jamais supporté mon beau père donc nous nous sommes éloignés. Nous n'en avons jamais reparlé avec mon père et moi j'ai décidé de garder ça pour moi. La seule personne au courant de cette histoire c'est Jacob. Il a toujours connu Bella. »

« Je peux comprendre Emmett. Mais ça a dû être dur. Tu aurais pu te confier à moi. Je suis ton meilleur pote quand même. » Edward n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'énerver.

« Excuse-moi mec. Je ne sais pas comment je réagirai si ça nous arrivait à Alice et moi. » Je serrais la main de mon frère pour lui montrer que j'étais d'accord avec lui.

« Je sais ce que c'est Emmett. On préfère souvent éviter les sujets douloureux. Ainsi on a l'impression que ça fait moins mal. Nous laisser dans l'ignorance était plus simple. Je connais ce sentiment. » A mes mots Rosalie m'avait adressé un regard rassurant, elle savait ce que je voulais dire.

« Elle ne t'a jamais parlé de moi ? » Me demanda Emmett. « Tu as passé presque un an non stop avec elle. » Il semblait plein d'espoir.

« Je suis désolé Emmett. Mais non. La première fois où j'ai entendu son nom de famille, j'ai tiqué et je lui ai demandé si elle connaissait Forks. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était de Phoenix et ne s'est pas étendue davantage sur le sujet. Je sais que ce n'est pas le grand amour avec ses parents mais elle ne s'est jamais confiée à moi. A chaque fois qu'on abordait le sujet, elle se fermait comme une huitre. »

« J'ai quand même continué à lui écrire mais je n'ai jamais eu de réponses. J'ai même appelé deux ou trois fois, mais à chaque fois je tombais sur Phil et il me répondait qu'elle ne voulait pas me parler. »

Emmett semblait désespéré par cette situation.

« Je connais Bella. En une année, elle a énormément changé. Elle commence à s'ouvrir aux gens. Laissons-lui du temps. Elle est entre de bonnes mains. Je vais appeler Paul et lui expliquer. Il est très protecteur envers Bella. Elle l'écoute beaucoup et il saura certainement lui faire entendre raison.»

« D'accord Alice. Mais surtout qu'il dise à Bella que j'ai besoin d'elle et que je veux la voir quand elle sera prête. J'ai attendu quatre ans mais elle est si proche que je ne veux plus la perdre. » Me supplia-t-il.

« Je vais lui dire. » Je me levais du canapé et me dirigeai vers la cuisine pour passer cet appel.

**POV EDWARD**

_Quelle journée !_ Je venais d'emménager dans mon nouvel appartement, mon meilleur ami venait de s'installer avec moi et il avait décidé de me présenter sa petite amie. Il s'est avéré que je connaissais déjà Rosalie, c'est une amie que je n'avais pas vu depuis des années. Et Jasper qui viendrait nous rejoindre le lendemain sans savoir pour Alice et moi. Il n'avait pu se libérer ce soir et dans un sens il valait mieux.

Les retrouvailles entre ma sœur et Rose furent explosives comme je le pensais. Elle était tellement heureuse de retrouver son amie d'enfance. Demain, Alice aura la surprise de voir son âme sœur comme elle se plaisait à le dire enfant. J'étais persuadé qu'on allait faire une heureuse.

Je n'avais jamais cru aux boniments de ma sœur concernant les âmes sœurs. Je lui avais toujours dit que c'était des conneries. _Comment voulez-vous la rencontrer avec plus de six milliards d'habitants sur Terre ?_ Mais j'étais proche de revoir ma position après avoir vu Bella. Elle n'était restée que quelques instants dans la pièce mais cela m'avait suffi pour ressentir une attraction très forte. C'est elle ! Avais-je pensé en la voyant. Brune, les cheveux longs, légèrement ondulés, des yeux chocolat dans lesquels on avait envie de se noyer. Magnifique ! Elle avait tout d'une beauté pour moi. Mais je n'avais pas pu faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, au vue de sa fuite. J'avais voulu la suivre mais je ne pouvais pas et je devais être là pour mon ami.

Ce qu'il nous avait raconté m'avait beaucoup blessé. Mais après toutes ses explications je comprenais mieux sa réaction. Et je savais qu'Alice allait tout faire pour les aider et j'en ferai de même.

_Petite question c'est qui ce Paul pour Bella ?_

**POV PAUL**

J'étais au téléphone avec Alice qui était inquiète pour Bella quand celle-ci frappa à ma porte. Je l'ouvris et elle se précipita dans mes bras en pleurant. Je raccrochais avec Alice afin de pouvoir m'occuper d'elle.

Elle n'avait rien dit, rien expliqué de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait passé ces deux dernières heures à pleurer dans mes bras sur mon canapé. _Heureusement que je ne travaillais pas ce soir ! _Bella dormait quand le téléphone sonna. Je me levais rapidement sans la réveiller pour répondre.

« Allô. » Chuchotais-je.

« Paul ? C'est Alice. Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? »

« Excuse moi mais Bella dort et je ne veux pas la réveiller. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » S'inquiéta Alice.

« Elle n'a pas dit un mot depuis son arrivée. Elle a beaucoup pleuré et au bout d'un moment la fatigue a pris le dessus. Alors c'est qui cet Emmett ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Bella ? » M'énervais-je légèrement.

« Du calme Paul. Emmett est le frère de Bella. »

« Qu … Quoi ? » J'étais incrédule. Depuis quand avait-elle un frère ? Pourquoi elle ne m'en a jamais parlé ?

« Je sais, moi aussi je pensais qu'elle m'en aurait parlé. Mais tu le sais comme moi, Bella parle très peu d'elle et de son passé. Elle a besoin de temps. » M'informa Alice.

« Je le sais tout ça mais … Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

« Elle peut rester avec toi ? Quand elle sera prête, ramène-la. Je vais te raconter ce qu'Emmett vient de nous dire. Il aime sa sœur, sois en sûr. »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondis-je sceptique.

On passa presque une heure au téléphone. Elle me raconta toute l'histoire du point de vue d'Emmett et je commençais à avoir de la sympathie pour lui. Aussi bien lui que Bella avait morflé à cause de leur mère et de leur beau-père. Ils avaient besoin de s'expliquer tous les deux et de mettre les choses à plat. Je devais parler à Bella et lui expliquer. Elle devait m'écouter. Je promis à Alice de la tenir au courant et raccrochais.

Je savais que Bella cachait des choses sur son passé. Elle avait quelque fois cette douleur au fond des yeux. Nous avions tous compris que ses parents ne lui accordaient pas plus d'intérêt que ça mais nous n'avions jamais abordé le sujet avec elle. Nous n'en parlions qu'entre nous. Bella est une jeune femme fragile et forte à la fois. Je l'ai vue évoluer pendant toute la dernière année mais aussi pendant l'été que nous avions passé tous les deux.

Aujourd'hui elle devait affronter son passé et connaître la vérité. Je devais savoir si c'est elle qui avait décidé de couper les ponts avec son père et son frère. Dès qu'elle aurait répondu à cela, je saurai à quoi m'en tenir.

« Emmett, Emmett. Non ne me laisse pas ! » Je me penchais vers Bella pour savoir si elle était réveillée. Elle dormait. Alice l'avait charrié une fois en nous racontant qu'elle parlait en dormant.

Elle se mit à pleurer dans son sommeil. Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans ma chambre. Je la posais sur mon lit et m'allongeai avec elle pour la réconforter.

Elle pleura une bonne partie de la nuit en appelant son frère et son père.

Au petit matin, j'étais dans la cuisine en train de me préparer un café. J'en avais bien besoin après la nuit que j'avais passé. Bella vint me rejoindre et je lui servis un café. J'étais allé chercher des viennoiseries avant qu'elle ne se réveille et lui en proposais. Elle sembla hésiter et se décida à en manger.

« Merci. » Souffla-t-elle.

« De rien ma belle. Quand tu seras prête il faut qu'on parle. » Elle hocha la tête mais ne dit rien. Elle continua de manger puis me demanda si elle pouvait aller prendre une douche. Elle me promit qu'on parlerait ensuite. Je lui donnais une serviette et elle se rendit à la salle de bain.

Heureusement que j'avais déjà pris la mienne sinon elle aurait été froide vu le temps que Bella avait passé sous l'eau. Après être sortie de la salle de bain, elle vint s'installer dans le canapé près de moi. Elle se tordait les mains et mâchouillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Bella si tu continues comme ça, tu n'auras plus de lèvre. » Elle releva la tête vers moi et me fit un petit sourire. « Est-ce que tu veux qu'on en parle ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Tu … Je … Comment … » Bégaya-t-elle.

« Je vais te poser des questions et tu vas me répondre, ok ? Alice m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir quand tu es rentrée. Est-ce que tu connais Emmett ? »

Elle hocha la tête affirmativement et des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues.

« C'est … mon frère. »

« Pourquoi ne m'en as tu jamais parlé, ni à Alice ? » Demandais-je.

« On va dire que je ne fais plus partie de sa vie. Mon père et lui ne veulent plus me voir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire quand je l'ai vu donc ... »

« Tu as préféré partir. Qui t'a dit qu'il ne voulait plus te voir ? » Je lui pris la main et commençais à faire des cercles dessus pour la calmer.

« C'était il y a quatre ans. La veille de mon départ pour Forks. Ma mère est venue me dire que mon père et mon frère ne voulaient plus de moi dans leurs vies. Que je n'y avais plus ma place. »

« Et tu n'as pas cherché à les avoir directement au téléphone pour leur demander ? » Je me demandais comment elle avait pu croire une horreur pareille. En plus, contrairement à elle, je savais que ce n'était pas la vérité.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? Mon frère avait coupé les ponts avec ma mère l'année précédente et mes parents ne se parlaient plus depuis longtemps. En plus mon frère avait cessé de m'écrire quelques semaines auparavant. Il ne me donnait plus de nouvelles. Ils ont décidé que je n'avais plus ma place dans leur vie. C'est tout. A quoi ça aurait servi que je les appelle ? A ce qu'ils me le disent au téléphone ? J'avais déjà eu assez mal quand ma mère m'avait appris la nouvelle. » S'énerva-t-elle.

Je tentais de la calmer comme je pouvais. Elle croyait tellement ce qu'elle me disait. L'explication serait longue. Sa mère avait su être convaincante.

« Je pense que ta mère t'a menti. » Tentais-je pour pouvoir lui expliquer ce qu'Alice m'avait dit.

« Je ne veux plus en parler. J'ai besoin de réfléchir. Laisse-moi. » Elle se leva d'un bond et alla s'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je m'affalais contre le dossier du canapé complètement dépassé par la situation. Comment allais-je lui expliquer que c'était Phil qui avait appelé son père et son frère pour leur dire que c'était elle qui ne souhaitait plus les voir et non le contraire ? _Quel bordel !_

Je me levais et allais appeler Alice pour lui raconter la version que Bella venait de me donner.

Une fois ma conversation terminée, je retournais m'installer en attendant que Bella veuille bien sortir.

**POV ALICE**

Après notre explication avec Emmett, nous décidâmes de changer de sujet. Et nous essayâmes de lui remonter le moral.

Rosalie m'apprit qu'elle cherchait un appartement pour la rentrée et je lui proposais directement la chambre disponible de l'appartement.

« Ce serait avec plaisir Alice. Mais je pense qu'il faut que tu en parles avec Bella d'abord. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais qu'elle sera d'accord. Mais pour te rassurer je lui demanderai. » Dis-je.

« Je sais que tu n'as pas rencontré ma sœur de la bonne façon mais c'est la personne la plus gentille que je connaisse. Elle a le cœur sur la main et je sais d'avance que vous vous entendrez très bien. » Ajouta Emmett. « Et je serais l'homme le plus heureux si tu es ma voisine. » Il avait commencé à retrouver le sourire malgré la lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Quand mes parents nous ont fait visiter l'appartement, on avait parlé toutes les deux de prendre une colocataire. » Expliquais-je.

« C'est pas que je veuille casser l'ambiance mais il se fait tard et je pense qu'on a tous besoin de se reposer. Donc bonne nuit tout le monde. » Edward semblait fatigué et préoccupé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Edward ! » L'interpella Emmett.

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que Rose peut dormir chez nous ce soir ? » Il avait pris une voix d'enfant faisant un caprice.

Edward éclata de rire et lui dit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème. Rose et Emmett me souhaitèrent bonne nuit et je rassurai Emmett en lui disant que dès que j'avais des nouvelles, je viendrais les prévenir.

J'allais me coucher mais le sommeil me fuyait. Je m'inquiétais pour Bella. J'espérai que Paul m'appellerait bientôt.

Je m'endormis très tard cette nuit là et me levait très tard. Je pris mon temps pour me laver. J'avais besoin de me détendre. Le téléphone sonna enfin et je me précipitais dessus.

« Paul ? »

« Oui ma puce. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle vient de s'enfermer dans la chambre, elle est en colère. » M'apprit-il. Il m'expliqua leur conversation et que Bella était sûre que son frère ne voulait plus la voir. Elle ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de lui conter la version d'Emmett. _Quelle tête de pioche !_ Il attendait qu'elle sorte de la chambre.

« Je vais aller voir Emmett. Demain tu viens avec Bella. Je vais organiser un brunch tous ensemble et ils pourront s'expliquer. Essaie de lui en parler. »

« Je m'en occupe. Bella a trop longtemps été éloignée des gens qu'elle aime. Elle a droit à un peu de bonheur. »

« Tu as raison Paul. A demain. »

Je raccrochais et me rendis chez mon frère. Ils étaient tout les trois installés dans le salon à boire le café. J'expliquais à Emmett ce que Paul m'avait raconté et ce que j'avais prévu pour le lendemain. Il explosa de colère.

« Je savais que j'avais raison. C'est cet enfoiré qui a foutu la merde. Je le déteste. Comment ont-ils pu faire croire ça à Bella ? Mon père n'a jamais été quelqu'un de démonstratif dans ses sentiments, je suis d'accord mais de là à lui faire croire qu'elle n'avait plus sa place dans nos vies ! Putain ! » . Il tournait comme un lion en cage.

Rose se leva et s'approcha de lui. Je pense que c'était la seule qui pouvait le calmer. Hier soir, j'avais remarqué leur complicité et l'attachement qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Chéri, calme-toi. » Elle avait pris son visage en coupe et l'avait immobilisé. « Ta sœur va revenir, laisse lui du temps. Demain elle sera là et tu pourras lui dire toute la vérité. Sois patient encore une journée. » Rose avait utilisé les bons mots car il se calma et revint s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Bella a passé toute l'année précédente à prendre confiance en elle. C'est vrai qu'elle ne m'a pas tout dit sur son passé mais quand elle sera prête, elle nous parlera. Laisse la venir à toi. Elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît. »

Je savais que Bella verrait la vérité dans tout ce merdier et je pense qu'au fond d'elle, elle la connaissait déjà. Mais il fallait qu'elle l'accepte.

Je proposais à Rose d'aller faire les courses pour le déjeuner du lendemain. Nous prîmes ma voiture et fonçâmes au centre commercial le plus proche. _Après toutes ces émotions, un peu de shopping ne me ferait pas de mal !_

J'étais très heureuse d'être avec Rose mais je ne voulais aborder le sujet douloureux de son frère avec elle. Surtout si c'était pour qu'elle me dise qu'il était avec quelqu'un et très heureux ! Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Après avoir fait quelques boutiques et les courses pour le repas nous rentrâmes à mon appartement déposer les affaires. Une fois tout rangé nous partîmes pour l'appartement des garçons. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper et rentrai directement.

« Alice, tu pourrais frapper quand même. » Rouspéta mon frère depuis le salon.

« Pourquoi vous étiez en train de faire des choses coquines tous les deux ? » Répliquais-je depuis l'entrée.

« Non mais on a un invité ! » M'informa Edward. Je m'avançais pour voir cette personne. Rosalie était juste derrière et quand elle le reconnut, elle alla lui sauter dans les bras.

« JASPER ! » Cria-t-elle.

_Jasper ? Mon Jasper ? Son frère ? Mon âme sœur ?_

_Mais non pauvre cruche le pape ! Mais bien sûr que c'est Jasper, le Jasper !_

J'étais immobile. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Lorsque je croisais son regard, une flopée d'émotions envahit ma tête.

Jasper relâcha sa sœur et vint vers moi. Quand il fut en face de moi la seule chose que je pus faire fut de lui mettre une claque magistrale. Une fois le choc passé, il me regarda et me prit dans ses bras. J'étais toujours inerte, les bras le long du corps et lui m'entourait de ses bras protecteurs. Après quelques instants immobiles, il m'entraîna vers le canapé et me fît asseoir à côté de lui, il tenait ma main et dessinai des cercles sur ma peau avec son pouce. Une fois remise du choc, je me retournai brusquement.

« Edward, tu étais au courant ? » Demandais-je en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

« De quoi chère sœur ? »

« Que Jasper serait là aujourd'hui ! »

« Nous le savions tous mais c'était une surprise pour toi et pour Jasper. Il pensait voir sa sœur et rencontrer son petit ami et voilà qu'il se retrouve chez son vieux meilleur ami de collège qui habite l'appartement en face de celui de son`âme sœur'. » M'expliqua Edward en nous faisant un clin d'œil.

« Je croyais que tu ne croyais pas à ça ? » Demandais-je.

« Oh ! Tu me comprends Alice. » Edward me cachait quelque chose.

Tout le monde nous rejoignît au salon et je questionnais Jasper sur ce qu'il avait fait ces dernières années. Il m'expliqua qu'il avait vécu une histoire tumultueuse avec une certaine Maria. _Connasse !_ Après l'avoir quittée, il avait décidé de revenir auprès de sa sœur. Il venait de trouver un appartement, en colocation aujourd'hui … avec mon frère et Emmett. Eux aussi avaient une chambre en plus et comme le courant était bien passé avec Emmett, ils la lui avaient proposée. Durant tout ce temps, Jasper tenait ma main et me regardait tendrement comme si nous nous étions quittés la veille.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à rattraper le temps perdu et nous expliquâmes la situation dans laquelle nous étions avec Bella. En tant que futur psychologue, Jasper nous donna son avis. Et il convint que notre réaction avait été la meilleure. La laisser réfléchir et revenir quand elle serait prête. La soirée fût très agréable. Jasper et Rosalie rentraient dormir chez leurs parents mais venaient nous rejoindre demain pour le brunch.

Au moment des au revoir, Jazz se pencha vers moi et déposa sur mes lèvres, un baiser exprimant tout l'amour et le désir qu'il ressentait pour moi avant de murmurer au creux de mon oreille.

« Moi non plus je ne t'ai jamais oubliée, mon Amour. »

Le regard que nous échangeâmes en nous écartant était bien plus explicite que de longs discours, nous savions que cette fois, nous ne nous perdrions pas…J'aurais bien voulu passer ma nuit avec Jasper mais il était encore tôt. Même si nous nous aimions, je voulais prendre mon temps.

Ma nuit fut beaucoup plus agréable que la précédente. Le lendemain en fin de matinée, Edward Emmett, Rosalie et Jasper vinrent me rejoindre pour m'aider à préparer le brunch. Jasper m'avait embrassé légèrement. Lui aussi voulait que l'on prenne notre temps. _Notre temps, notre temps ! Tout est relatif ! Ca fait presque dix ans que je l'attends !_

Tout était prêt, Paul et Bella n'allaient pas tarder.

**POV PAUL **

Bella s'était décidée à parler en début de soirée. J'avais préparé le diner et nous avions mangé dans le silence. Je voulais que ce soit elle qui engage la conversation. Une fois nos macaronis aux fromages terminés, la vaisselle faite, j'allais la rejoindre sur le canapé.

« Pourquoi as tu dit que ma mère m'avait menti ? » Il n'y avait aucune colère dans sa voix.

« Parce que je le sais. »

« Comment ? » S'enquit-elle.

« Hier quand tu es partie, Emmett a raconté à Alice sa version. Alice me l'a raconté et ce n'est pas du tout la même. C'est pour ça que je sais que ta mère t'a menti. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Emmett a dit ? » J'avais éveillé sa curiosité.

Je lui racontai ce que m'avait dit Alice et elle sembla se décomposer au fur et à mesure de mon récit.

« Bella, ma belle. Est-ce que ça va ? » Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

« Toutes ces années à penser que mon père et mon frère ne m'aimaient pas et qu'ils ne voulaient plus de moi. »

« Je te repose la question, pourquoi ne les as tu pas contacté pour en avoir le cœur net ? » Cette question me trottait dans la tête.

« J'avais quatorze ans, Paul et à cet âge je ne pensais que ma mère serait capable de me raconter un mensonge aussi énorme. Je suppose que c'est Phil qui m'a caché les lettres d'Emmett. » Elle se prit la tête dans les mains. « J'ai toujours eu du mal avec Phil mais je n'ai jamais eu le caractère de mon frère. Je ne me suis jamais opposée à mes parents. »

« Emmett a vraiment envie de te voir. Tu lui manques depuis toutes ces années. A lui, on lui a fait croire que tu ne voulais plus les voir et toi on t'a fait croire qu'ils ne voulaient plus te voir. Une seule personne est responsable : Phil. »

« Tu as raison. » Souffla-t-elle.

« Maintenant Bella, j'aimerais savoir une chose. As-tu toujours des contacts avec ta mère et Phil ? » Elle hésita. Elle donnait l'impression de peser le pour et le contre. « Alice et moi sommes sûrs que tu ne leur parles plus depuis longtemps. »

Elle commença à pleurer doucement. Je voulus la prendre dans mes bras mais elle me repoussa doucement.

« Non. Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux depuis deux ans. » Sanglota-t-elle.

« Deux ans ? » M'exclamais-je.

« Depuis que j'étais au couvent. Nous nous sommes fortement disputés avant ma rentrée en première et je voulais partir. Comme je n'avais nulle part où aller, ils ont trouvé ce pensionnat en me disant que c'était la dernière chose qu'ils faisaient pour moi. »

_Ces gens là n'ont donc aucun_ _cœur ?_

« Je n'ai plus de contact avec eux et pour l'instant je ne veux plus en avoir. Je sais maintenant au fond de moi que mon frère a raison. »

« Tu veux rentrer ce soir ? » Je ne lui avais pas encore dit ce qu'Alice avait prévu.

« Non, j'ai encore besoin d'un peu de temps. Demain ? » Elle semblait exténuée et il fallait qu'elle soit en pleine forme pour la journée de demain.

« Je comprends. De toute manière Alice nous attend demain pour un brunch. Repose toi ma belle. Tu reverras ton frère dans quelques heures. Il a hâte de te revoir. »

Un sourire, petit, mais sincère apparut sur ses lèvres.

Il se faisait tard et nous étions tous les deux fatigués. Nous décidâmes d'aller nous coucher. Nous nous installâmes comme la veille, elle dans mes bras. Sa nuit fut moins agitée que la précédente.

**POV BELLA**

Toutes ces informations avaient été dures à encaisser. Je savais que Phil était un enfoiré mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point. Il m'avait détruite de toutes les manières possibles. C'est lui qui avait dû faire croire à ma mère que Charlie avait appelé et que lui et Emmett ne souhaitaient plus me voir. Ma mère avait toujours été sous sa coupe. Elle l'avait cru une fois de plus. Il était tellement fort qu'il avait aussi embobiné mon père. J'avais ressenti de la colère quand Paul m'avait raconté la version d'Emmett. Il aurait pu m'appeler. Mais Paul m'avait dit qu'il l'avait fait et que Phil lui avait répondu la même chose à chaque appel. Ma mère et moi n'avions pas le droit de répondre au téléphone, c'était toujours Phil qui répondait. Quand il n'était pas là nous devions laisser sonner. Depuis qu'il s'était battu avec Emmett et qu'il l'avait mis à la porte, il avait instauré un climat de crainte à la maison. Mais je ne me rendais compte de tout ça que maintenant. Il m'avait éloigné de tous les gens que j'aimais pour que je sois seule. C'était plus facile pour lui de me manipuler dans ces conditions.

Toutes ces années, mon frère m'avait manqué, mon père aussi. Aujourd'hui je sais que nous avons été séparés par un manipulateur qui nous a monté les uns contre les autres. Un jour, je devrais affronter Phil, il le faudra. Je sais que je pourrais compter sur mon frère. Chaque chose en son temps. Il y a encore certaines choses qui m'appartiennent et qui ne concernent que moi.

Depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice et les autres, ce sentiment de solitude qui me pesait s'était allégé. Aujourd'hui avec le retour de mon frère dans ma vie je me sentais presque complète.

Le lendemain, Paul et moi étions devant la porte de mon appartement, il ne m'avait pas lâché la main depuis que nous étions sortis de sa voiture. Je n'avais plus qu'à l'ouvrir pour accéder à ma vie, ma famille, mes amis. Je n'hésitais pas, tournais la poignée et fis un pas dans l'appartement.

« BELLA, PAUL ! » Une tornade brune s'abattit sur nous instantanément.

« Alice ! » M'exclamais-je difficilement tant elle me serrait fort dans ses bras. Ça faisait deux mois que nous ne nous étions pas vus. Elle me relâcha enfin et enlaça Paul pour l'accueillir.

« Venez, tout le monde est là. » Dit-elle en me tirant par le bras. Je l'arrêtais et elle se tourna vers moi, la mine interrogative.

« Je voudrais parler à mon frère avant de rencontrer tout le monde. » Lui expliquais-je.

« Ok, je comprends. Paul tu viens avec moi. Je vais te présenter. Je préviens Emmett. » Elle entraîna Paul à sa suite.

Je patientais quelques instants en regardant mes pieds quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule.

« Bella. » Souffla mon frère.

« Emmett, Je suis désolée. » Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Quelques instants plus tard j'étais emportée dans un câlin d'ours_. Qu'il m'avait manqué !_

« Tu m'as tellement manqué Belly. Je ne veux plus qu'on se quitte. » Sanglota-t-il. Lui aussi avait du mal à retenir ses larmes.

« Emmett, nous nous sommes fait avoir. Tu avais compris comment était Phil, pas moi et j'ai cru Renée. »

« Je te jure que je vais prendre le premier avion pour Phoenix pour lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute. » L'énervement avait pris le dessus.

Je posais mes mains sur sa poitrine pour le calmer et lui demandai de me regarder dans les yeux.

« Emmett, il n'en vaut pas le coup ! Maintenant nous sommes réunis et c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Je n'ai plus aucun contact avec eux depuis deux ans. Un jour nous réglerons nos comptes mais pas maintenant ni demain, un jour. Tu m'as comprise ? » J'avais mis tout l'aplomb dont j'étais capable dans cette tirade.

Il n'avait pas lâché mon regard de tout le long.

« Je comprends Belly. Un jour il paiera pour ce qu'il nous a fait. » S'il savait.

J'acquiesçais de la tête en lui faisant un sourire. Il me prit une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour une longue étreinte. Il me relâcha au bout de quelques minutes.

« Bon p'tite sœur, suis moi, j'ai du monde à te présenter ! Et j'aimerais en savoir plus sur ce Paul ? » Il n'avait pas changé et je roulais des yeux face à son insinuation. Je le suivis jusqu'au salon.

* * *

**Allez, patience la vraie rencontre entre Edward et Bella arrive…**

**Avant de vous laisser une petite page pub :**

**Tout d'abord pour l'OS de ma poulette Nina que j'ai eu l'honneur de corriger et qui est une petite merveille : Partir ou rester ? de Ninadu13**

**Et aussi pour la fic de Miss-Aurore : Un mensonge merveilleux qui vient de commencer et qui est très prometteuse.**

**N'hésitez pas à aller les lire et à les encourager, elles le méritent ! Les liens sont sur mon profil (Magicvanille)**

**A très vite.**

**Gros bisous.**

**Hélène et Vanessa**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ma Vie Après l'Enfer**

**Coucou les Miss,**

**Bon, je sais il est 01h30, on est plus mardi …. Je m'excuse encore mille fois mais surtout n'oubliez pas qu'on vous adore avant de vouloir nous trucider ! Merci à toutes pour vos reviews et votre soutien . Allez, fini le blabla, place au chapitre !**

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

Marion : Encore un peu de patience pour savoir ...

Gégé : La relation entre Edward et Bella ? Tu verras … Nous aussi on adore Alice et en plus comme tu dis elle a retrouvé son ame soeur !!!

=) () : Ravie que notre playlist t'ai plu car c'est vrai que des fois on a du mal à choisir !!! Un énormé merci pour tes compliments sur les retrouvailles, mais comme c'est du vécu pour l'une de nous les sentiments décrit étaient réels. Alice et Jasper sont mignons. Tu as raison les deux colocations devraient être sympa !!! Merci encore pour ton soutien !!

Anaïs : Merci de comprendre notre sadisme !!!! LOL

Cynthiz : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Biz

Estell_e : Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite

Bébé23 : Et oui il faut une fin à tout malheureusement. Mais le sadisme coule dans nos veines !!! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant. Edward, déjà jaloux ??? Tu crois ??? Peut être … Tu verras

Lovecullenn : Et oui tu avais raison miss !!! En espérant que les retrouvailles fraternelles te plaisent.

Alicia : La relation Edward / Bella ? Tu verras … Nous n'allons pas tout dévoiler mais ça viendra à temps...

Katouchka : Pour Alice et Jasper, tu verras … C'est vrai merci à leurs amis. Ils ont bien aidé Bella et Emmett dans la réconciliation !!! La relation Edward et Bella … Suspense !!! LOL

Choupette : En espérant que tu resteras accro à notre fic !!! Ça fait plaisir !!!

Tommy : Merci d'aimer notre histoire.

Hana : On est ravie que tu adores déjà !!!

Laurie. En espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant !!!!

* * *

**Disclaimer : ****Les persos appartiennent à ….**

**CHAPITRE 8 : Présentations **

**POV BELLA**

J'étais heureuse de retrouver mon frère. Nous avions été séparés trop longtemps. Maintenant nous allions pouvoir rattraper tout ce temps perdu.

Le simple fait d'être dans ses bras m'avait rassuré sur mon avenir. Aujourd'hui plus rien ne nous séparerait. Il avait déjà repris sa place de grand frère en me demandant qui était exactement Paul. Il devait certainement penser que nous étions ensemble. _Et oui Emmett, j'ai grandi !_

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, il avait toujours son bras autour de mes épaules. Il y avait beaucoup de têtes que je ne connaissais pas. Emmett prît la parole pour faire les présentations.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Isabella Swan. Ma petite sœur. » Je lui donnais un petit coup de coude dans l'estomac. Je me fis plus de mal qu'à lui. _Il est costaud !_ Il me regarda, pas le moins surpris car il avait compris ma réaction. « Bella, Mademoiselle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella. » Je rougis légèrement, être le centre de l'attention me gênait toujours un peu.

Une magnifique blonde, aux yeux bleus se leva et s'avança vers moi et me prit dans ses bras. _Merci Alice de m'avoir réhabituée au contact avec les humains !_

« Bonjour Bella, je suis Rosalie. » M'apprît-elle.

« Ma chérie et son frère sont aussi des amis d'enfance d'Alice. » Précisa mon frère.

Alice nous rejoignît et continua les présentations.

« Bella, je te présente mon frère Edward. » Je regardais le jeune homme qu'elle me désignait et je crus défaillir. _Comment un mec pareil peut-il exister !_ Il était grand, un magnifique visage avec des yeux verts émeraude et la chevelure folle aux reflets cuivrés. _Si les dieux existent, j'en ai un juste devant moi. Allez Bella, laisse tomber ! Ce mec est certainement déjà pris et il ne s'intéressera jamais à toi ! _

« Bonjour Bella, ravi de te rencontrer enfin. » Je lui rendis son sourire. _Même son sourire va me faire perdre la tête ! Il faut que je l'ignore ! Pas besoin de me faire du mal pour rien. _

Elle me dirigea ensuite vers un autre jeune homme, grand, blond, les mêmes yeux que Rosalie et un joli sourire.

« Voici Jasper. » C'est la première fois que j'entendis la voix d'Alice aussi tendre. Je la regardais, le regardais, ils se dévoraient littéralement des yeux. Il m'adressa quand même un sourire amical.

« C'est le frère de Rosalie. » Précisa Alice. _J'ai compris !_

Une fois les présentations faites, les discussions reprirent. Alice avait déjà présenté Paul. Je me penchais discrètement à l'oreille d'Alice.

« C'est lui ? » Chuchotais-je.

Elle ne répondit pas mais opina de la tête avec les yeux pétillants. Elle s'éloigna ensuite pour aller rejoindre Jasper. Paul se leva et vint me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa sur le front.

« Ca va ma belle ? » Chuchota-t-il pour que nous soyons les seuls à entendre.

« Oui Paul. Merci. » Dis-je tout aussi discrètement. Je le serrais dans mes bras pour lui montrer que j'allais mieux et mon regard se posa sur Edward qui me regardait les yeux remplis de colère. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il est bizarre. C'est le frère d'Alice mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec lui._

Je détournais le regard et relâchais Paul. Alice nous invita à passer à table.

La table était recouverte de nourriture : muffins, œufs brouillés, pancakes, tartines, viennoiseries, café, thé, jus d'orange. J'avais très faim.

Je m'installais à côté d'Emmett, Rosalie de l'autre côté. Edward était en face de moi et avait sa sœur et Jasper de part et d'autre. Paul s'était installé en bout de table, entre Edward et moi. Ce dernier me lançait des regards en coin. Paul me tapa du pied sous la table en me montrant Edward d'un mouvement de tête discret. Je remuais les épaules pour lui dire que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait. Il me fit signe que nous en rediscuterions plus tard.

Les conversations allaient bon train. Alice m'expliqua comment elle et son frère avait connu Jasper et Rosalie quand ils étaient enfants. En fait Jasper et Rosalie étaient jumeaux, ils avaient un an de moins que mon frère. Mais Jasper avait sauté la première année de primaire. Au collège il s'était retrouvé dans la même classe qu'Edward et ils étaient devenus très bons amis. Ils se fréquentaient beaucoup et par la force des choses leurs parents et leurs sœurs étaient devenus amis. Elle m'expliqua aussi qu'elle avait proposé à Rosalie la chambre disponible.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » Dis-je sincère.

« Merci Bella mais je préférais qu'Alice t'en parle avant. » M'informa Rosalie. Elle m'inspirait confiance et c'était la petite amie de mon frère. Je voyais bien les regards amoureux qu'ils se lançaient depuis le début du repas. Si mon frère l'avait choisie c'est que c'était quelqu'un de bien.

« C'est l'appartement d'Alice. Je suis moi aussi locataire et je serais ravie qu'on apprenne à se connaître. En plus tu rends mon frère heureux donc ça me va. » Dis-je doucement.

« Où est passée ma petite Belly ? » S'écria mon frère. Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Où est passée ta timidité ? »

« J'ai rencontré Alice Cullen ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Hey, c'est pas moi ! Je t'ai juste montré le chemin, tu as fais tout le reste. N'est-ce pas Paul ? » Dit-elle pleine de sous-entendus. _Mon frère va encore croire que je suis __avec Paul !_ Emmett avait les yeux qui sortaient de la tête et son expression laissait penser qu'il avait de nombreuses questions à poser.

Tout le monde nous regardait, Paul et moi. Alice jubilait sur sa chaise. _Sacrée diablesse !_

« Tu as raison Alice, elle en a fait des progrès en un an ! » Répliqua Paul. _Le traitre !_ Je lui tapais le bras sans lui faire mal bien sûr.

« D'ailleurs Paul, ce n'est pas que je veuille me mêler de la vie de ma sœur, enfin…si je veux m'en mêler. Mais vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Emmett de but en blanc.

Alice, Paul et moi éclatâmes de rire.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? » Répliqua Emmett.

Paul fût le premier à se remettre de son fou rire.

« On va dire que si je devais choisir, tu serais plus mon type. » Expliqua Paul. Je vis mon frère blêmir. La fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main stagna dans les airs et il tourna la tête au ralenti en direction de Paul.

« Bravo Paul, tu es, à ce jour, le premier qui empêche Emmett Swan de manger. » Dis-je avant de me remettre à rire. J'entendis comme un soupir de soulagement de la part d'Edward.

« T'inquiète pas Emmett, je ne touche pas aux mecs en couple ! » répondit mon ami du tac au tac.

Mon frère reprit contenance.

« Je sais qu'Alice et ma sœur étaient colocataires dans cette école de bonnes sœurs mais toi Paul tu n'y étais pas ? Donc comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ? » Emmett avait l'art et la manière de poser les bonnes questions.

Alice et moi n'avions rien dit.

« Non. J'étais Sergent à la base militaire de Colorado Springs. »

« Ca ne nous dit pas comment tu les as rencontrées ? » C'était vraiment la plus belle voix que j'avais entendue de ma vie. Edward était curieux étant donné que cela concernait également sa sœur.

C'était l'heure de vérité.

« Nous faisions le mur tous les samedis soir pour aller au Cleats Bar & Grill qui était à côté du pensionnat. » Expliquais-je.

Ils nous regardèrent tous, comme si c'était impossible que nous ayons fait ça.

« Les parents sont au courant Alice ? » S'enquit Edward.

« Papa a tout découvert le jour de la remise des diplômes. Ça ne l'a pas étonné. Il connait aussi Paul, Seth, Jared, Sam et Emilie. » Alice expliqua qui étaient ces gens.

« Si je me souviens bien Carlisle et Esmée sont gentils mais quand même. Ils ne t'ont rien dit ? » Demanda Jasper en s'adressant à Alice.

« Bella a terminé major de la promotion et moi deuxième. Nous avons toutes les deux obtenus des bourses. Malgré nos sorties nous avons réussi nos études donc que voulais tu qu'ils disent ? » Dit-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

« Belly, tu t'es faite entrainer par Alice ? » Demanda mon frère.

« Nous nous sommes entrainées toutes les deux » Répliquai-je.

« Donc vous vous êtes rencontrés au bar mais comment ? » S'interrogea Rosalie.

Paul et Alice me regardèrent comme pour me demander si j'étais d'accord pour en parler. Je décidais que c'était à moi d'expliquer la situation. Paul me prit la main. Tout le monde remarqua son geste.

« Paul m'a sauvé in extremis d'une situation difficile. » Dis-je doucement.

« Comment ça ? » S'énerva Emmett.

« Déjà tu te calmes Emmett. » Répliqua Alice. « Nous avons fait une mauvaise rencontre dans ce bar et un mec un peu trop entreprenant n'a pas compris que Bella ne voulait pas de lui. Paul est arrivé au bon moment avec Seth et Jared. Nous ne l'avons jamais revu et Paul et ses amis ont toujours été là pour nous protéger. » Son ton était monté à la fin de sa phrase.

« Bella et Alice sont comme mes petites sœurs. Je sais que vous êtes leurs frères mais j'ai aimé prendre ce rôle pendant cette année. Nous étions présents les uns pour les autres. » Renchérit Paul.

« Et nous avons vécu plein de choses intéressantes. » Dit Alice pour détendre l'atmosphère. « Paul, tu te souviens de la fois ou Bella et moi on a surpris … »

« Oh non, s'il te plait Alice. Ça fait des mois que j'essaie d'oublier cette image. » J'avais pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Paul et Alice éclatèrent de rire à ma réaction.

« On aimerait bien comprendre aussi. » Nous interrogea Rosalie.

« Pour que vous compreniez, il faut qu'on vous explique depuis le début. » Alice se remettait lentement de son fou rire. Elle commença par expliquer sa mésaventure avec Jane, notre rencontre avec Mike. Les corvées que Jane nous forçait à faire. Ils n'en revenaient pas. Ils étaient tous sidérés par ce qu'elle nous avait obligé à faire. Et enfin, elle expliqua la scène des toilettes, l'intervention de Paul et nos séances télé. Elle termina par la journée où Jane aurait dû prononcer ses vœux et l'arrivée de Mike au dernier moment.

« Vous ne vous êtes pas embêtées pendant cette année scolaire ! » S'exclama Jasper.

« Chère sœur, tu me scotches ! » Dit Edward à Alice.

« Et toi Belly encore plus. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais la petite fille sage par excellence. » Emmett semblait étonné mais ravi de celle que j'étais devenue.

« Et encore, on en a vécu tellement ! » Rajouta Alice. « Concernant Bella, je me suis bien occupée d'elle. »

« Je n'en doute pas. » Répliqua mon frère.

Nous continuâmes à faire connaissance tous ensemble. Je découvris qu'Edward et Emmett avaient fait connaissance en terminale et qu'ils étaient amis depuis ce temps. Ils avaient tous les deux proposé à Jasper la chambre disponible de leur appartement et ce dernier avait accepté. _A la plus grande joie d'Alice !_ Il souhaitait terminer ses études ici car il venait de se séparer de son ex à New York. Nous allions nous retrouver les sœurs d'un côté du palier, et nos frères de l'autre. J'appris que le mien se destinait à être professeur des écoles. Quand à Edward il voulait devenir avocat. Rosalie faisait des études de commerce et Jasper se vouait à la psychologie. On parla aussi de mon travail à la librairie de la tante d'Edward et Alice et de mon envie de devenir professeur de littérature.

Le reste de la journée passa dans la bonne humeur. Je sentis plusieurs fois le regard d'Edward sur moi mais j'essayais de l'ignorer. Paul rentra tôt car il travaillait le lendemain. J'étais aussi fatiguée et je me retirais dans ma chambre après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde. J'étais du matin à partir de demain et je voulais être en forme. Carmen me faisait travailler jusqu'à mercredi. Elle m'avait accordé le reste de ma semaine afin que je puisse me rendre à l'université le jeudi pour choisir mes options. Elle voulait aussi que je profite un peu de la fin de mes vacances avec Alice comme elle savait qu'elle revenait ce weekend. J'adorai cette femme, elle était tellement prévenante.

Nous revenions de la fac avec Alice, où nous avions choisi nos options. Le stylisme pour elle et la littérature pour moi. Le début de semaine s'était écoulé rapidement mais il fut éreintant. Je m'étais couché tôt tous les soirs de la semaine. Je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec Edward, ni de passer du temps avec mon frère. Rosalie avait emménagé avec nous hier et Jasper chez les garçons. Nous devions fêter nos colocations ce soir tous ensemble à notre appartement. Emmett m'avait dit qu'il aurait une surprise pour moi ce soir. Il savait pourtant que je déteste les surprises. _J'adore mon frère mais parfois les idées qui lui passent par la tête me font peur !_ Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre mais je pensais au pire.

Rosalie, Alice et moi étions dans la cuisine à préparer des toasts pour l'apéritif. Les garçons devaient arriver dans deux heures. Nous avions presque terminé quand Alice me lança un regard maléfique. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore !_

« Alice ? » dis-je suspicieuse. Rosalie arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire pour nous regarder à tour de rôle.

« Bella ? » Répliqua Alice innocemment.

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? »

« Je me disais que c'était notre première soirée tous ensemble et que l'on aurait pu se mettre à notre avantage. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? » M'expliqua-t-elle doucement. _Se mettre à son avantage avec Alice signifiait qu'elle allait jouer à Barbie Bella avec moi._

« Alice, mon jean et mon tee-shirt me conviennent très bien, je n'ai pas l'intention de me changer ! » Dis-je avec un maximum de conviction. Je savais que si elle me faisait son regard _allez-dis-oui-dis-oui-steplé-steplé-steplé_ je ne résisterais pas. Mais ce fut Rosalie qui prit la parole.

« Alice a raison. Nos hommes seront là ce soir, nous pouvons être jolies pour eux. » Je levais la main pour la stopper.

« Rose, VOS hommes seront là ! Je te rappelle que je suis célibataire.» Expliquais-je.

« Plus pour longtemps ma chérie. Avec les regards que mon frère te lance, je parierai ma chemise qu'il n'est pas insensible à ton charme. » Claironna Alice.

« Premièrement Alice, tu ne portes jamais de chemise. Deuxièmement, je n'ai pas envie de sortir avec qui que ce soit. Rose, je suis bien comme je suis. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un mec ! »

J'essayais d'être convaincante. J'avais remarqué les regards qu'Edward me lançait et je n'étais pas du tout insensible à son charme. J'avais un doute qu'un Dieu comme lui s'intéresse à une fille banale comme moi. Outre cette raison, je n'avais aucune envie de vivre une relation pour l'instant, j'avais d'autres choses en tête. Si un jour, je devais me mettre avec quelqu'un je voulais être sûre de ses intentions. Mon cœur avait déjà bien assez souffert, je n'étais pas prête à affronter une nouvelle déception. Les hommes qui avaient croisé ma route ne m'avaient laissé que de mauvais souvenirs et une rancœur tenace. En plus Alice m'avait parlé de son ex, la blonde siliconée aux deux neurones, et je n'avais rien en commun avec elle.

« C'est ce qu'on verra. » Rétorqua Alice.

« Bella, je sais que les choses n'ont pas été faciles pour toi ces dernières années, avec ta mère, ton père et ton frère. Mais toi aussi tu as le droit au bonheur. Je ne connais pas Edward plus que toi mais il m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. » Rosalie avait pris mes mains entre les siennes et me regardait droit dans les yeux. Ces paroles m'avaient beaucoup touchée mais je ne changerais pas d'avis.

« Merci Rose. J'ai besoin de temps. Edward aura mon amitié. Je ne peux pas lui donner plus pour l'instant. » Elle opina de la tête, me signifiant qu'elle m'avait comprise.

« D'accord Bella. Mais on peut quand même se faire jolies pour ce soir, juste pour nous. S'il te plait. » _Alice serait toujours Alice !_ Elle était en train de me faire son regard de cocker battu. J'avais perdu. Je pris quelques secondes pour lui répondre.

« Pas de folies Alice ! C'est vraiment pour vous faire plaisir. » Expliquais-je. Rosalie me fit un grand sourire et Alice sautilla en tapant dans ses mains. _Ce diablotin aura ma peau !_

Nous finîmes ce que nous avions à faire et les filles me dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Alice afin que l'on se prépare. _Damn it !_

**POV EDWARD**

Depuis mon emménagement, j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec ma sœur, Emmett, Rose et Jasper. Je n'avais pas beaucoup vu Bella et je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. Je voulais profiter de cette soirée pour apprendre à la connaître, elle m'intriguait et … je ne sais pas … Elle me plaisait. Je n'avais jamais eu cette sensation pour une autre personne. Je n'avais passé que quelques heures avec elle mais elle m'avait fait ressentir tant de sentiments pendant ce laps de temps : l'attirance, la jalousie (heureusement Paul n'est qu'un ami), l'envie de la protéger, de la prendre dans mes bras. Je n'ai pas cette simple envie de la baiser comme avec les autres filles, comme Tanya. _Elle c'était quand même un sacré coup mais qu'est-ce qu'elle était conne !_ Bella m'avait envouté, ma sœur s'en était rendue compte. On avait eu une petite discussion deux jours auparavant.

_**Flash back**_

_Emmett était allé rejoindre Rosalie chez elle pour qu'elle le présente à ses parents et elle avait demandé à Jasper de rester avec elle. Nous nous étions retrouvés tous les deux avec ma sœur et elle avait décidé de me refaire ma garde robe. Elle m'avait fait son regard « Made in Cullen » et je n'avais pas résisté. Après plus de trois heures dans les boutiques, nous étions enfin rentrés. Et je savourais un bon café pour me remettre de cette expédition._

_« Alors grand frère de mon cœur, tu as craqué pour notre jolie Bella ? » Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma gorgée de café. Comment faisait-elle pour lire en moi comme ça ? Elle donnait dans la télépathie ou quoi ? Je pris une grande inspiration et décidais de jouer l'ignorance._

_« De quoi tu parles sœurette ? » Demandais-je._

_« J'ai bien vu ton regard quand tu l'as vu la première fois. J'ai ressenti la jalousie qui émanait de toi à l'égard de Paul quand tu as cru qu'ils étaient ensemble et ton soulagement quand tu as su qu'il était gay. Je n'ai jamais vu cette étincelle dans tes yeux quand tu regardes une fille. Alors je ne t'ai peut être pas vu pendant un moment mais tu es mon frère et je te connais ! Et tu sais parfaitement ce que je pense sur les âmes sœurs ! » Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir, elle avait compris._

_« Tout ce que je peux te dire Alice c'est que tu as raison sur un point. » Admis-je. « J'ai envie de la connaître. On ne s'est vu que quelques heures mais je suis attiré par elle. Mais c'est la petite sœur d'Emmett.»_

_« Edward, Bella est ma meilleure amie. Elle est gentille, douce, à l'écoute des autres. Elle m'a appris beaucoup de choses et je l'adore. Je ne souhaite que son bonheur. Je sais que tu ne lui feras pas de mal et que tes intentions sont bonnes mais elle n'est pas prête. » Elle venait d'éveiller ma curiosité._

_« Comment ça pas prête ? » _

_« Je sais maintenant pourquoi elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle connaissait Forks. Pour son père et son frère. C'est quelqu'un qui se dévoile très peu. Elle a été profondément blessée et je pense qu'il te faudra du temps pour atteindre son cœur. Mais une chose est sûre, vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. Et pour Emmett, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'aiderai mais il va falloir être patient et compréhensif. »_

_**Fin du flash back**_

Nous avions dû arrêter notre discussion car Bella était rentrée à ce moment là. J'étais retourné chez moi. J'avais beaucoup repensé à ce que ma sœur m'avait dit. Il fallait que je m'arme de patience. Et je serais patient.

J'étais installé dans le salon avec Jasper, Emmett vint nous rejoindre en nous apportant des bières. Nous devions retrouver les filles chez elle dans une heure et nous attendions un invité.

« J'ai hâte de voir la tête de Bella quand elle verra Jacob ! » S'exclama Emmett.

« Qui est Jacob ? » Demanda Jasper.

« C'est un ami d'enfance. Nos pères sont très bons amis. Il vivait à la Push, c'est la réserve indienne près de Forks. Nous passions nos week-end ensemble avec nos parents. Il connait très bien Alice et Edward mais il n'a pas vu Bella depuis des années. » Expliqua Emmett.

« Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis mon anniversaire. Il était venu avec son ami Nico. Comment va-t-il ? » Demandais-je.

« Nico ? Nicole tu veux dire ? » Questionna Jasper.

« Non, Nicolas. »Répondis-je avec le sourire.

« Jacob a fait son coming-out quand nous étions en terminale. D'ailleurs c'est ce jour là que j'ai compris pourquoi il préférait jouer aux poupées avec Bella plutôt qu'au foot avec moi ! » Nous informa Emmett. Nous éclatâmes de rire à l'expression de ce dernier.

« Bella va être heureuse de le revoir, tu penses ? » Demandais-je.

« Je pense, elle s'entendait très bien avec lui. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé ces dernières années, je ne sais pas. J'ai retrouvé ma Belly mais il y a quelque chose qu'elle me cache et je sais qu'elle ne m'en parlera pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas prête. »

« Laisse-lui du temps. Elle en a besoin. Si tu l'interroges et que tu la pousses dans ses retranchements elle risque de se renfermer. » Expliqua Jasper.

« C'est le psy ou l'ami qui parle. » Emmett semblait perdu.

« Les deux. Je ne connais pas beaucoup ta sœur mais je peux dire qu'elle a cette lueur dans le regard des gens qui ont été brisés. Un jour elle te parlera. Mais c'est à elle de faire le premier pas. »

Emmett regarda Jasper, puis moi.

« Elle te plait ? » Je ne savais plus où me mettre. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans la question d'Emmett. Je décidais d'être franc avec mon meilleur ami et d'en assumer les conséquences si ça ne lui plaisait pas.

« Oui Emmett elle me plait. Mais avant que tu n'ajoutes quoi que ce soit je voulais juste de dire que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser avec elle. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je ressens pour elle mais je sais que c'est fort et intense. Je prendrais soin d'elle quelque soit la place qu'elle me laissera dans sa vie. »

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi Edward. » Je n'avais jamais vu Emmett aussi sérieux mais le sourire qu'il me fit me rassura. « Bon ça devient trop sérieux les gars, changeons de sujet. »

Nous parlâmes de sport jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jacob quelques minutes plus tard. Ce dernier était seul, Emmett lui demanda pourquoi il n'était pas venu avec Nico. Les yeux de Jacob se remplirent de colère.

« Je l'ai quitté après l'avoir trouvé au pieu avec son pote Max. J'étais tellement énervé que je lui ai mis mon poing dans la figure quand il est venu s'excuser quelques jours plus tard. Depuis ce jour, son nez a changé et sans chirurgien! »

Jacob était grand et costaud. Il était plutôt beau mec. _Attention je ne suis pas gay, juste objectif !_ Et je n'aurais pas voulu me prendre une droite de sa part. Il me semblait pourtant sympa ce Nico mais il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort.

« Célibataire donc ? » Questionnais-je.

« Edward. » Il me serra la main pour me dire bonjour. « Yes mec. Célibataire et heureux de l'être ! »

Il se tourna ensuite vers Jasper qui était derrière moi et lui fit un sourire charmeur.

« Salut beau gosse ! » Dit Jacob en tendant sa main vers Jasper. Je les présentais.

« Jacob voici Jasper, notre nouveau colocataire et accessoirement le petit ami de ma sœur. » Jasper me lança un regard de soulagement.

« Merde, t'es hétéro ! » S'exclama Jacob. Jasper semblait mal à l'aise mais lui répondit.

« Oui. Bonjour Jacob. » Jacob éclata de rire et frappa dans la main d'Emmett en signe de complicité.

« T'inquiète, je ne toucherai pas à ton joli petit cul. J'aime pas trop les blonds. » Expliqua-t-il à Jasper.

« J'avais demandé à Jacob de se présenter `correctement´ à toi Jasper. T'as flippé mec ? » Compléta Emmett.

« T'es con. J'ai eu peur de devoir surveiller mes fesses toute la soirée ! » Répliqua ce dernier avec le sourire.

« Toi et tes blagues Emmett ! » M'indignais-je faussement.

« Ravi de vous revoir les gars et j'ai hâte de rencontrer ta moitié, Emmett. De revoir Alice. Et surtout de revoir ma petite Bella. » Nous redevînmes sérieux à ces paroles.

« Comme je t'ai expliqué, je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais une surprise pour elle. » Rétorqua Emmett. Ils se regardèrent d'un air entendu.

« Je sais, Bella et les surprises ça ne fait pas bon ménage ! » Nous apprit Jacob. _Petite note pour moi même : Bella n'aime pas les surprises !_

« Elle sera contente de te revoir, t'inquiète ! » Dit Emmett en lui mettant une tape dans le dos.

« Si on y allait ? » Proposa Jasper. _Lui, il était impatient de revoir ma sœur._ Nous acquiesçâmes en cœur et nous dirigeâmes vers l'appartement des filles. Emmett ne prit pas la peine de sonner et rentra directement.

« Ne te gêne surtout pas Emmett Swan! » Nous apostropha Alice les poings sur les hanches.

Emmett venait de perdre toute son assurance. Alice, malgré sa petite taille l'avait toujours impressionné.

« Alice … Je suis désolé ... » Il avait perdu ses mots. « Regarde qui j'ai invité. » Dit-il pour se rattraper en se tournant vers Jacob.

La colère disparut du regard de ma sœur en le voyant. Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh Jacob, je suis tellement contente de te revoir ! » S'exclama-t-elle. Ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir branleuse ! » Dit-il en riant. Elle le relâcha et lui frappa le bras.

« Hé je ne suis plus une branleuse ! J'ai changé je te signale ! » Elle se détourna de lui et alla embrasser Jasper qui lui tendait les bras.

Rosalie arriva de sa chambre à ce moment là et Emmett fit les présentations. Bella n'était toujours pas là.

« Où est Bella ? » N'avais-je pu m'empêcher de demander.

« Impatient ? » Demanda ma sœur avec un grand sourire.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre car Bella fit son entrée dans le salon. Sa vision me coupa le souffle. Elle avait ses longs cheveux détachés en cascade sur les épaules. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés. Elle s'était maquillée discrètement mais cela faisait ressortir ses yeux. Elle portait un jean slim noir avec des bottes et un débardeur blanc cintré. Elle était simplement magnifique.

« Bonsoir tout le monde. » Dit-elle les joues rosies, elle regardait le sol et n'avait pas remarqué Jacob.

« Surprise ! » S'exclama joyeusement Jacob en se dirigeant vers elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et je croisais son regard quelques instants. « Comment vas-tu ma belle ? » Il la prit dans ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs.

« Ja … Jacob ? » Elle semblait incrédule. Il la reposa enfin. « Comment ? » Elle regarda son frère, interrogative.

« Je suis rassuré, tu ne m'as pas oublié ! » S'esclaffa Jacob. Elle lui embrassa la joue et posa sa main sur son autre joue.

« Toi non plus, tu ne m'as pas oublié. » Dit-elle la voix remplie d'émotion. Le silence s'était fait dans la pièce et tout le monde les regardait. Emmett décida d'abréger ce moment.

« Malgré les années, votre complicité est toujours là ! » Nous expliqua-t-il. Bella et Jacob se tenaient la main. « Quand je vous disais que Jacob préférait jouer avec Bella aux poupées plutôt qu'avec moi au foot, ça a créé des liens entre eux. Ils ont toujours été très proches. »

« Jacob a toujours été mon meilleur ami jusqu'à mon départ pour Phoenix. On s'est perdu de vue à ce moment. » Compléta Bella.

« Mais aujourd'hui, on s'est retrouvés. » Dit Jacob en lui souriant.

« Et si on allait s'asseoir au lieu de rester debout ? » Proposa Rosalie en nous invitant à nous installer au salon.

« Et si on mangeait ? » Depuis que je connaissais Emmett, je savais que c'était un estomac sur pattes!

Bella et Jacob éclatèrent de rire. Personne ne comprit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? » Demanda Alice.

Ils mirent encore quelques secondes avant de se calmer. Ils avaient encore les larmes aux yeux tellement ils avaient ri. Quand Bella reprit la parole, elle se tourna vers Jacob.

« Tu te souviens ? »

« Oh que oui je me souviens ! »

« Se souvenir de quoi ? » S'impatienta Alice.

« Tu veux raconter Bella ? »

« Non je te laisse faire. » Répondit-elle.

« Vous connaissez assez Emmett pour savoir qu'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie c'est la nourriture. » Commença Jacob.

« Jacob, un mot de plus ... » Il ne put terminer sa menace que Rosalie avait mis sa main sur la bouche d'Emmett pour l'empêcher de parler.

« Je pense qu'on veut tous connaître cette histoire ? » Demanda-t-elle. Emmett voulut protester mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se calma instantanément et elle retira sa main. Elle avait su être persuasive à mon avis.

« Je peux ? » Demanda Jacob en regardant Emmett.

« Vas y. » Rétorqua Emmett en serrant les dents. Bella avait un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Emmett et moi devions avoir 14 ans et Bella 11 ans. Nous étions chez leurs parents, j'étais venu passer le week-end chez eux. Le samedi après midi, nous étions seuls et nous avions envie de goûter. Emmett voulait manger des crêpes et Bella s'était proposée de les faire. » Commença Jacob.

« Tu faisais déjà la cuisine à 11 ans Bella ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui. » Répondit doucement cette dernière.

« Bella a appris à cuisiner avec ma mère avant sa mort. Il faut dire que Renée et la cuisine c'était une catastrophe ! » Précisa Jacob.

« Ca c'est peu de le dire. On a failli mourir à plusieurs reprises empoisonnés. » Renchérit Emmett.

« Donc Bella, nous a fait des crêpes. Elles étaient tellement bonnes… Emmett a décidé d'en manger plus que son estomac ne pouvait en digérer. » Emmett s'était pris la tête entre les mains et la secouait de dépit. « Il a surtout abusé de la chantilly. Quand Charlie et Renée sont rentrés, ils ont trouvé Emmett somnolant sur le canapé se tenant le ventre. On s'est fait engueulé car Bella n'avait le droit d'utiliser la cuisinière que si un adulte était présent avec elle. Nous avons été punis et envoyés dans la chambre. A cette époque, on mettait les matelas dans la chambre de Bella et on dormait tous ensemble. Nous avons été privés de diner. Emmett a été tellement malade cette nuit là. Il a passé la première partie de la nuit à faire des cauchemars. Il criait : `Non Madame la Chantilly, ne me faîtes pas de mal, s'il vous plait. Je ne vous mangerai plus jamais, je le promets.´ » Nous avions tous éclaté de rire à ses dires. Il continua son histoire.

« Il a ensuite passé le reste de la nuit à vomir. Ca a été horrible. Le lendemain il nous a raconté son rêve : Une bouteille de chantilly le poursuivait à travers une forêt de crêpes pour lui mettre la fessée. » Il ne put continuer, le fou rire l'avait repris et nous aussi.

« Depuis cette époque je ne mange plus de chantilly. » Précisa Emmett. Nos rires redoublèrent à cette déclaration.

Bella était très belle quand elle riait et j'adorais entendre cette musique.

**POV BELLA **

C'est la première fois de ma vie que j'étais si heureuse d'une surprise qu'on me faisait. _Jacob, mon Jacob !_ Lui aussi m'avait beaucoup manqué. C'est comme si nous ne nous étions jamais quittés. Nous nous étions racontés quelques anecdotes les uns sur les autres. Rose, Jasper, Edward et Alice en avaient aussi en commun. J'étais de plus en plus à l'aise avec tout le monde. Je pouvais souvent sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi mais il ne me mettait pas mal à l'aise. Alice et Rose avaient respecté mon envie de simplicité en m'habillant et me maquillant. Nous avions servi les petits fours, et les garçons avaient achetés des bières. C'était la première fois que j'en buvais. La tête me tournait un peu mais j'étais bien.

« Rose, tu te souviens de notre défilé de mode ? » Demanda Alice, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Jasper et Edward secouèrent la tête de dépit et mirent leurs mains sur leurs visages comme pour se cacher.

« Oh oui. » Répliqua Rosalie le sourire aux lèvres. « Je crois que les garçons aussi. N'est-ce pas les gars ? »

« Alice, ma chère sœur adorée que j'aime. Tout mais pas ça ! » Supplia Edward.

« Chacun ses moments de honte. J'y ai eu droit, alors vous aussi. » Exigea Emmett.

« Les parents de Jasper et Rose étaient venus manger à la maison un dimanche midi. » Débuta Alice.

Jasper et Edward se jetèrent aux pieds d'Alice et Rose. Ils se prosternaient devant elles pour demander leur indulgence.

« S'il vous plait ! » Dirent-ils en cœur. Jacob, Emmett et moi nous tenions les côtes tellement la scène était risible.

Rose et Alice leur firent non de la tête.

« Alice a toujours été attirée par la mode et c'est quelque chose qui me plait bien. Elle m'a donc proposé de faire un défilé de mode pour nos parents dans l'après midi avec des robes de sa mère. » Enchaina Rosalie. « Mais le problème c'est que nous n'avions pas de modèles pour défiler car Alice devait les habiller et moi je devais faire la présentatrice. Nous avons eu la brillante idée de demander aux garçons. Alice leur a fait sa tête de chien battu et ils n'ont pas pu résister. » J'étais en train de m'imaginer la scène dans ma tête et mon fou rire était loin de se calmer.

« J'ai donc sorti de très jolies robes de ma mère, avec des foulards, des chapeaux, des bijoux, les chaussures et bien sûr le maquillage. » Continua Alice. Les garçons s'étaient rassis à leur place et leurs visages étaient … je ne sais pas. Ils avaient l'air de se sentir très mal. « On a donc annoncé à nos parents qu'on avait une surprise pour eux et on leur a demandé de s'installer au salon pour le défilé d'Alice Cullen présenté par Rosalie Hale. Edward a fait son entrée avec une robe de soirée rouge, des chaussures à talon, bien trop grandes, maquillé et le tout accessoirisé d'une sacoche. Nos parents étaient estomaqués. Ils ont tenté de garder leur sérieux mais ils avaient les larmes aux yeux. »

« Ensuite, c'est mon frère qui a fait son apparition avec une robe de soirée noire, comme Edward, maquillé, coiffé d'un chapeau et perché sur des talons hauts. Esmée était allée chercher son appareil photo et les a mitraillés. Au bout d'un moment ils n'en pouvaient plus et ils ont éclaté de rire. Les garçons avaient fait plusieurs passages avec différentes tenues que je présentais à chaque fois. » Expliqua Rosalie.

« Ma mère a gardé les photos. » Nous informa Alice.

« Je veux les voir ! » S'écria Emmett.

« Moi aussi. » Renchérit Jacob.

« Hum … Pourquoi pas ? » Proposa Alice en regardant Rose.

« Et si Bella décidait si vous pouvez montrer ces photos ou pas ? » Proposa Edward en me regardant intensément. J'avais l'impression qu'il me déshabillait du regard.

« C'est une bonne proposition. » Répondit Alice. Rosalie montra son accord d'un signe de tête. Ils me regardaient tous. _Pourquoi Edward a proposé ça ?_ Je le fixai et pris quelques secondes pour répondre. _Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !_ J'avais toujours entendu dire que l'alcool désinhibait les gens. Je ne lâchais pas son regard pour répondre.

« Personne à part moi ne pourra voir ces photos. » Dis-je avec un grand sourire. Edward sembla dépité par ma réponse. Il regarda Jasper qui lui dit qu'il était d'accord.

« Ok. Mais c'est moi qui te les montrerai. » Me dit-il avec un sourire en coin à vous faire tomber à la renverse. Je crus que la pièce venait de prendre des dizaines de degrés tellement j'avais chaud et que son regard me liquéfiait sur place. Mon bas ventre était la partie de mon corps qui était la plus émoustillée.

« D'accord. » Déglutis-je péniblement. _Ce mec va réussir à faire tomber toutes mes barrières, s'il continue! _Je me donnais une claque mentale afin de remettre mes idées en place et détournai le regard. Heureusement pour moi Alice décida de changer de sujet.

« Jacob, Bella et moi avons quelqu'un à te présenter ! » Claironna-t-elle joyeusement. _Qui ?_

« Ma chérie, je t'adore mais je suis très bien célibataire et ma dernière relation s'est mal terminée. Donc ce sera non. Mais merci quand même. » Expliqua Jacob.

« Excuse moi Alice mais à part vous je ne connais personne ici. Qui pourrions-nous lui présenter_ ?_ » Demandais-je.

« Paul. » Répliqua-t-elle comme si ça coulait de source. _Quoi Paul ? _Il me fallut quelques minutes pour comprendre.

« Je n'étais pas au courant Jacob. »

« A ton avis pourquoi je jouais plus avec toi qu'avec Emmett ? » Répondit Jacob. Il m'expliqua son coming-out ainsi que sa dernière relation avec un enfoiré.

Je fis un clin d'œil discret à Alice pour lui dire que j'étais d'accord avec elle. Paul et lui iraient très bien ensemble. Nous dûmes nous rendre à la cuisine pour ramener d'autres bières et nous convînmes de les présenter en toute innocence … le week-end prochain.

La soirée continua dans la bonne humeur. Les souvenirs fusèrent régulièrement. Je fus soulagée que personne ne me demande de raconter ma vie à Phoenix. Cela me donna l'impression qu'ils avaient compris que c'était un sujet inabordable pour le moment.

Cette nuit là fut remplie de rêves très agréables et pas très catholiques concernant un certain Dieu vivant…

* * *

Vous avez vu ça , on progresse la fin est pas sadique !!!

Gros bisous

Hélène et Vanessa


	10. Chapter 10

**Ma Vie après l'Enfer**

**Coucou,**

**Et voilà , nous sommes mardi et le nouveau chapitre arrive !**

**Une fois de plus, nous tenons à toutes vous remercier pour votre soutien et vos encouragement, c'est grâce à vous qu'on avance. Merci pour vos reviews , vos mises en alerte et en favoris !!!**

**Encore une fois, une énorme pensée pour nos Miss de TF et pour mes Tpas que j'adore !!! **

_Remerciements aux non-inscrites :_

Marion : Ravie que ce chapitre t'ai plu !!!.

Gégé : Et oui pas de fin sadique !! Ca change !!! LOL. Pour les anecdotes, certaines sont réelles !!!

=) () : En espérant que cette suite te plaise. Le rapprochement Edward et Bella, tu verras … Et oui Edward n'a pas été discret... Bella craque ??? Alice oui on l'adore !!! Jacob gay, ça nous semblait logique !! LOL

Anaïs : Nous aussi on adore !!!

Bébé23 : Edward est jaloux. Qui aurait pu croire ??? Jake et Paul : on adore !!!

El's : Tu crois ??? Tu verras …

Chloé : Ravie que ça te plaise. Je crois qu'on a tous des souvenirs comme cela !!! LOL

Katouchka : Tu arriveras à point ma belle !!!

Laurie: Mais de rien !!!

Pounine : Ah les claques mentales !!!! Et oui ce chapitre s'est fait attendre mais on fait pas forcément comme on veut. LOL !!!

Patiewsnow : L'évolution des relations … Tu verras.

Laurie : Merci d'adorer !!!

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages appartiennent à …**

**CHAPITRE 9 : PARTIE DE BILLARD**

**POV BELLA**

Jeme levai avec un léger mal de tête. Même si je n'avais pas beaucoup bu la veille. C'était la première fois que je consommais de l'alcool et mes cheveux me faisaient mal. Je décidai de me lever et de rejoindre les filles à la cuisine.

« Salut Bella. » S'exclamèrent-elles.

« Coucou les filles. »

« Tu as fait de beaux rêves ? » _Pourquoi diable Alice me __demandait-elle__ ça ?_ Ma réflexion intérieure devait se lire sur mon visage car Alice reprit.

« J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas seule. » Commença-t-elle. « J'ai clairement entendu le prénom de mon frère. Est-ce que le bel Edward Cullen aurait réussi à séduire la superbe Bella Swan ? » Demanda-t-elle fière d'elle.

_Et merde !_

J'avais perdu ma langue. Elles me regardaient toutes les deux attendant une réponse.

« Je crois, non je suis même sûre que tu ne lui es pas indifférente. » J'essayai de ne pas réagir à ce que Rosalie venait de dire mais un sourire s'afficha sur mon visage.

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! » Claironna Alice qui s'était levée de son tabouret pour sautiller autour de nous. _N'y a-t-il aucun bouton Off sur ce petit lutin ?_

« Alice, tu n'y es pas du tout. Ton frère ne peut pas s'intéresser à moi et de toute manière je ne suis pas prête pour sortir avec un garçon. » Dis-je sérieusement, mon sourire m'ayant quitté.

« Mais pourquoi Bella ? » Demanda Alice déçue en se rasseyant près de moi. « Tu lui plais et il te plait, il est où le problème ? »

J'adorai Alice mais ça ne la regardait pas.

« Ecoute, je t'adore Alice mais non. Il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi, un point c'est tout. C'est clair ? Et puis ça fait à peine une semaine qu'on se connait ! » Mon ton avait été abrupte. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers ma chambre sans un regard pour elles. Certaines choses étaient encore difficiles pour moi.

Le jour où un homme atteindrait mon cœur n'était pas encore arrivé. Je veux me sentir en sécurité et être aimée pour moi, pour mon esprit et pas uniquement pour mon corps. J'ai besoin de temps et de preuves. Je ne suis pas indifférente au charme d'Edward, c'est certain. _D'ailleurs qui ne serait pas sous son charme ? (N/R : C'est clair moi je vous le demande !- N/MV : En tout cas, moi je le suis !) _Je ne le connais pas encore assez. Mais c'est le frère d'Alice, le meilleur ami de mon frère et mon voisin. Si ça ne marchait pas entre nous, comment ferait-on? Je ne suis pas prête à vivre ça et une autre raison m'empêchait de m'ouvrir complètement à un autre être. J'étais meurtrie par mon passé. Je ne pouvais pas expliquer ça aux filles. Peut être un jour …

**POV ROSALIE **

**Playlist :** Your arms feels like home des 3 Doors down

Bella venait de quitter la pièce, en colère. Alice me regarda les larmes aux yeux. Elle se leva pour aller rejoindre Bella. Je l'attrapai par le bras et lui dis de s'asseoir.

« Laisse-la. Elle a besoin de temps. »

« Je sais mais ils iraient si bien ensemble. Tu as bien vu comment Edward la regarde ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui j'ai vu et Bella aussi n'est pas indifférente. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » Me questionna-t-elle.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je ne connais Bella que depuis une semaine. Mais d'après ce que j'ai compris en l'observant c'est quelqu'un qui a souffert ces dernières années. » Alice opina de la tête à mes paroles. « Il y a l'histoire avec son père et Emmett mais je sens qu'il y a autre chose de plus profond et toi aussi tu le sais. »

« Tu as raison mais Edward saura rendre Bella heureuse. Pourquoi ne se laisse-t-elle pas aller ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'avec le temps … On a juste à être là pour elle et la soutenir comme on peut. Malgré tout ce que tu as fait avec elle au pensionnat, elle n'a pas encore complètement confiance en elle. »

« Je suis consciente que sa confiance en elle n'est pas encore acquise. Dire que j'ai dit à Edward de prendre son temps avec elle alors que moi je ne suis même pas capable d'appliquer mes propres règles !La soirée d'hier soir m'a laissé espérer, j'avais cru que … C'est un sujet que je n'aborderai plus avec elle. » Elle semblait réfléchir. « De manière aussi directe que ce matin en tout cas. » Alice sera toujours Alice.

Bella sortit de sa chambre à ce moment. Elle se dirigea vers nous d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'arrêta près de nous et leva la tête.

« Je suis désolée de m'être énervée ... » Commença-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je peux être très agaçante quand je veux. On oublie et on n'aborde plus ce sujet ? » Proposa Alice.

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage de Bella, je crus même voir du soulagement dans ses yeux.

« C'est d'accord. Merci. Je dois vous laisser, je vais voir Carmen pour mes nouveaux horaires à la librairie. » Nous informa-t-elle.

« A tout à l'heure Bella. » Répondis-je.

« On déjeune entre filles ? » Demanda Alice. J'opinai de la tête.

« Pourquoi pas ! Je serai de retour avant midi. » Répliqua Bella.

« Prend ma voiture si tu veux, je n'en ai pas besoin ce matin. » Dis-je en lui tendant mes clés.

« Euh … Je n'ai pas le permis Rose. » M'annonça-t-elle penaude.

« Quoi ? » Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles.

« Quand j'ai eu l'âge de le passer, j'étais déjà au couvent et ce cours n'était pas enseigné par les sœurs. » M'expliqua-t-elle.

« On peut te donner des cours si tu veux ? » S'excita Alice.

« Je suis en train de mettre de l'argent de côté pour me le payer. Ne vous inquiétez pas. »

« Si tu changes d'avis, ce sera avec plaisir. » L'informai-je.

« Je vous remercie, c'est gentil. Bon il faut que j'y aille. A tout à l'heure. »

« A tout' » Répondîmes nous en chœur. Au moment ou la porte d'entrée se referma Alice me fit un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête miss Alice ? »

« Je viens d'avoir une super idée ! » S'exclama-t-elle contente d'elle.

« Et ? »

« Dans à peine deux semaines Bella aura 19 ans. J'ai trouvé le cadeau d'anniversaire idéal. On va lui payer son permis de conduire et lui donner des leçons ! »

« C'est une bonne idée. Tu veux que j'en parle à Emmett ? Je dois passer le voir. »

« Oui s'il te plait. J'en parlerai aux autres. Mais c'est une surprise alors soyons discrets » Répondit elle tout sourire.

« Ok. Je vais me préparer. A plus. » Dis-je en me levant.

Je pris le temps de me détendre sous une bonne douche. Je repensais à notre discussion avec Bella. Son comportement m'était familier. Il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Je le sentais au plus profond de moi. On ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à parler s'il n'était pas prêt. Et Bella ne l'était pas. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, les retrouvailles avec son frère avaient été éprouvantes.

Quand je fus enfin prête, je me dirigeai vers l'appartement de mon homme. Je n'avais pas recroisé Alice, elle devait être dans sa chambre. Je frappai à l'appartement d'en face et Emmett vint m'ouvrir. Je l'embrassai et me blottis dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as manqué Princesse. » Souffla-t-il près de mon oreille. J'adorai les mots doux qu'il utilisait pour moi.

« Toi aussi. »

« Viens, je t'ai fait du café. » Me dit-il en me relâchant tout en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je le suivis jusqu'à la cuisine.

« Les garçons sont là ? » Demandais-je en espérant que nous serions seuls.

« Non. Ils devaient aller acheter des livres pour leurs rentrées. »

« Nous sommes seuls, tous les deux dans un grand appartement vide ? » Minaudais-je. Je me levai de mon tabouret et me plaçai entre ses cuisses.

« Oui mademoiselle. Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête ? »

« Dans combien de temps pensez vous qu'ils doivent rentrer ? » Dis-je en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il leva le bras pour regarder l'heure.

« D'ici une bonne heure et demi. Je leur ai fait comprendre que je voulais l'appartement pour nous ce matin. »

« Je n'étais donc pas la seule à avoir une idée derrière la tête ? » Répliquais-je avec un sourire aguicheur. Il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage et m'entraina dans un baiser. Il fut d'abord doux. Nos langues commençaient à danser sensuellement ensemble. Je faillis défaillir de plaisir, mon bas ventre me tiraillait de désir pour cet homme. Il interrompit notre baiser et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous avons eu peu de temps en tête à tête et je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi. » Il descendit de son tabouret et m'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois la porte refermée, je me retrouvais plaquée contre celle-ci.

« J'ai envie de toi Rosalie Hale. De tes lèvres sur les miennes, de tes mains sur mon corps, de ta peau nue contre la mienne. » Il voulait vraiment que je me consume sur place. Ces mots avaient atterris directement dans mon bas ventre.

« Je te veux Emmett Swan. Fais moi tienne, vite, fort et bien. » A peine avais-je prononcé ses paroles que mon haut et mon pantalon avaient disparus. (N/R : Emmett serait-il un vampire avec des supers pouvoirs ?) Je me retrouvais en sous-vêtements devant son regard incandescent. Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'en dire d'avantage et le déshabillai à mon tour. Il se retrouva rapidement nu devant moi. Le sexe tendu à bloc de désir.

« Tu me désires tant que ça ? » Dis-je en désignant son érection. J'avais à peine terminé ma phrase que je me retrouvais à nouveau coincée contre la porte. Il frottait son chibre contre mon bas ventre. Mon string s'humidifia à cette sensation.

« Tu sens comme je te désire ? » Demanda-t-il la voix rauque. Son baiser se fit urgent et intense. Il me relâcha et commença à caresser mes épaules, puis mes seins à travers mon soutien gorge. Il l'enleva rapidement et reprit mes seins en coupe. Il fit rouler les pointes durcis entre ses doigts. J'émis un râle de plaisir. Ses caresses se firent plus intenses et il dirigea rapidement ses gestes vers mon centre mais je l'en empêchai en le plaquant à son tour contre la porte. Je me mis à genoux devant lui et ne le lâchai pas du regard.

Je léchai sa queue sur toute la longueur avant de la prendre en bouche.

« Oh putain ! » Il avait basculé la tête vers l'arrière. Je continuai à le lécher de bas en haut, en prenant soin de ses testicules avec une de mes mains. L'autre caressait la base de son sexe. Je m'appliquai à lui donner le plus de plaisir possible. Je le mordillais, je faisais tourner ma langue autour de son gland. Je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder car son sexe devenait de plus en plus palpitant. Il m'attrapa par les épaules et me releva avant de jouir. Son visage scrutait le mien, interrogatif. C'était la première fois que je lui prodiguais cette attention. Je n'avais jamais aimé cette pratique mais avec lui c'était différent. J'eus soudainement peur d'avoir mal fait.

« Pas comme ça. Je veux jouir en toi. » Il reprit mes lèves et nous dirigea prudemment vers le lit. Il m'allongea dessus. Il laissa courir ses mains le long de mes côtes et je me cambrais sous la sensation. Il évita de caresser mes seins alors que je voulais qu'il le fasse. Il arriva au bord de mon string et me l'enleva rapidement. Ses mains firent doucement le voyage jusqu'à mon antre. Il écarta doucement mes jambes. J'avais les fesses au bord du lit, les jambes pendantes et il vint s'installer entre elles. _Il va vraiment me faire ce que je pense qu'il va me faire ?_ Je ne pus y réfléchir plus longtemps. Je sentis sa langue passer sur mes lèvres intimes. La sensation était fabuleuse. Sa langue vint rapidement cajoler mon clitoris tandis qu'un de ses doigts trouva l'entrée de mon plaisir. Celui-ci fit d'abord de longs va et vient, puis il en introduisit un deuxième qui vint titiller une partie très sensible de mon vagin. Sa langue continuait à faire gonfler mon bouton de plaisir. J'étais proche de l'explosion. Je lui agrippai la tête pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi. Les mouvements de ses doigts se firent de plus en plus profonds et rapides. Je sentis mes muscles vaginaux se resserrer autour de ces derniers. Je jouissais fortement.

« Oh oui ! Emmmmett ! » La sensation avait été incroyable. Il continua à laper mon sexe puis il remonta doucement jusqu'à moi. Il me remonta plus haut dans le lit afin que je sois complètement allongée. Il attrapa un préservatif dans sa table de chevet et l'enfila sur toute sa longueur. Il se mit sur moi sans s'appuyer de tout son poids. Il m'embrassa tendrement et je pus me goûter sur sa langue.

Nous mîmes fin à notre baiser à bout de souffle. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir.

« Je t'aime Rose » A peine avait-il prononcé ses mots qu'il me pénétrait doucement sans lâcher mon regard.

« Je t'aime Emmett. » Soufflais-je doucement. Son rythme était doux mais trop lent. Je posais mes mains sur ses fesses pour le forcer à aller plus vite.

« Tu veux que j'y aille plus fort ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oouuuiii. Plus fort ! » Il sortit complètement de moi et me pénétra à nouveau d'un habile coup de rein.

« Comme ça ? » Dit-il en ressortant une nouvelle fois de moi. Il frotta son sexe contre mon entrée et me faisait languir. Je poussais mes hanches vers lui pour le faire entrer en moi.

« Prends-moi Emmett, maintenant ! » Je brûlais d'envie de l'avoir à nouveau en moi.

Il me remplit à nouveau et commença des pénétrations rapides et fortes. Je commençais à perdre pieds. Mon orgasme était en train de se construire et je n'allais pas tarder à exploser.

« Emmett, jouis avec moi chéri. » Le suppliais-je au bord du gouffre.

« J'y suis bébé, je n'attends que toi. » Mes muscles se resserrèrent autour de sa bite à ses mots et il explosait avec moi dans un nouvel orgasme fabuleux.

« Emmeeet ! »

« Roooose ! »

Nous reprîmes doucement nos respirations. Il se retira de moi, se leva et retira le préservatif qu'il alla jeter dans la poubelle de sa salle de bain. Il revint s'installer dans le lit et m'attira dans une étreinte d'ours. Je me sentais chez moi dans ses bras. Aucun homme ne m'avait fait autant de bien que cet être. Je l'aimais plus que tout. Une fois que nos souffles redevinrent réguliers, nous décidâmes de nous rhabiller avant que les autres n'arrivent. Une fois prêts, nous retournâmes à la cuisine et il nous servit à boire.

Je décidai de lui raconter notre discussion avec Bella en ce qui concerne Edward. Il me dit qu'il savait qu'Edward aimait bien Bella. Qu'il l'avait mis en garde. J'expliquai à Emmett que sa sœur n'était pas encore prête à avoir une relation avec un homme. Il me dit qu'il savait que Bella lui cachait encore quelque chose, mais qu'il attendait qu'elle vienne lui en parler.

Je lui parlais ensuite du projet surprise d'Alice pour l'anniversaire de Bella.

« Ma sœur n'a pas le permis ? » S'écria Emmett.

Je lui expliquais ce que Bella m'avait dit. Il semblait énervé.

« Ma mère est vraiment une ... » Il ne finit pas sa phrase. « Renée n'a jamais été à la hauteur avec nous. Mais merde ! Elle aurait pu faire en sorte que Bella ait son permis ! » La colère l'avait envahi. Je posai ma main sur son bras pour le calmer.

« Désolé Rosie de m'énerver. J'aurais dû être plus présent pour elle. Je suis aussi en colère contre moi. »

« Tu as la possibilité de rattraper le temps perdu. Alors fais-le. » Tentais-je de le rassurer. Ça sembla marcher car il se calma petit à petit.

« Tu as raison. D'ailleurs je vais appeler mon père pour voir s'il n'a pas gardé ma vieille Chevrolet. Il pourrait la remettre en état et on l'offrirait à Bella. » Il semblait heureux de cette idée.

« Tu as pu parler à ton père de tes retrouvailles avec Bella ? » Demandais-je doucement.

« Je l'ai appelé lundi soir. Nous avons passé plus de deux heures au téléphone. Il était en colère contre lui même. Je l'ai rassuré et lui ai raconté tout ce que Bella m'avait dit à propos de Phil et Renée. » Il me raconta la suite de sa discussion avec son père jusqu'à ce que les garçons arrivent.

« Hello sœurette ! » S'exclama Jasper en me claquant une bise sur la joue. Edward m'en fit une sur l'autre joue.

« Salut ! » Répondis-je souriante.

« Oh ! Ca sent le sexe là dedans. » S'écria Edward en nous désignant Emmett et moi alternativement du doigt. Je rougis légèrement. Pas que je sois mal à l'aise mais il aurait pu éviter ce genre de réflexion.

« Au moins j'ai une vie sexuelle MOI MONSIEUR ! » Répliqua Emmett tout sourire. _Merci Chéri !_

« Je ne veux rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de ma sœur avec mon pote. » S'exclama Jasper.

« Ok ! Je ne dirai plus rien ! » Edward leva les mains en signe de reddition.

Je me levai de mon tabouret et embrassai rapidement mon homme.

« J'y vais, je mange avec les filles. A ce soir. N'oubliez pas d'appeler Jacob pour ce soir. » Leur rappelais-je. Les filles m'avaient parlé discrètement de leur projet de présenter Paul à Jacob. Je rentrai dans notre appartement et Bella était déjà là. Nous décidâmes d'aller manger au centre commercial et que nous ferions un peu les boutiques dans l'après midi.

**POV JASPER**

Quand Edward me proposa de l'accompagner ce matin. Je n'avais pas hésité. J'avais moi aussi des livres à acheter. Je devais lire des bouquins sur la psychologie. Il m'informa que nous irions à la librairie de sa tante. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis des années. Elle était venue à plusieurs reprises rendre visite à Esmée et Carlisle avec son mari et ses filles à Chicago. Quand nous sortîmes sur le palier, nous nous retrouvâmes face à Bella qui sortait de chez elle.

« Salut. » Nous salua-t-elle timidement.

« Coucou Bella ! » Répondis-je en lui faisant une bise sur la joue. Elle sembla étonnée par mon geste.

« Salut Bella. » Dit Edward en lui faisant lui aussi une bise. Elle rougit légèrement. Je n'étais pas aveugle, je voyais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas indifférents l'un à l'autre. Je voulais être psy, j'aimais analyser les gens. Le silence était retombé, je décidai de le rompre.

« Que fais-tu de si bon matin ? »

« Je dois aller voir Carmen pour mes nouveaux horaires de travail. » Répondit-elle.

« Nous devons y aller. Tu veux qu'on t'y emmène ? » Proposa Edward.

« Pourquoi pas. Merci c'est sympa. » Dit-elle doucement.

Elle nous suivit jusqu'à la voiture d'Edward et je lui proposais de monter devant.

« Vous avez des livres à acheter ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Oui on a plusieurs livres à lire pour notre année. » Répondis-je.

« Tu pourras peut être nous aider à les trouver ? » Insinua Edward.

« Peut être. Je commence à connaître les rayons par cœur. » Sourit-elle.

Nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Le trajet fut court et nous arrivâmes rapidement au Elliot Bay Book Company. A peine avions-nous passé la porte que Carmen serrait Edward dans ses bras.

« Edward ! Je suis ravie de te revoir. Alors ce stage ? » Le questionna-t-elle.

« Je vais t'expliquer mais avant je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un. Est-ce que tu te souviens de Jasper Hale. » Dit-il en me désignant. Elle mît ses mains devant sa bouche, une fois remise de sa surprise elle me serra également dans ses bras.

« Jasper, Chicago, l'amoureux d'Alice? » S'exclama-t-elle. Elle m'avait relâché et je lui souriais.

« C'est ça Carmen. Vous avez une bonne mémoire. »

« Comment vas-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Tout en parlant elle nous entraina vers une table et nous proposa de nous installer. A peine étions-nous assis que Bella nous servit un café à chacun.

« Oh bonjour ma puce. » Dit-elle en embrassant Bella. « Merci pour les cafés. Installe-toi avec nous. Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui. »

« Non, je vous laisse discuter. Je vais me mettre à la recherche des livres de ces messieurs, s'ils veulent bien me donner leurs listes. » Dit-elle en nous désignant.

« Laisse Bella, on les cherchera nous même après. » Proposa Edward en la fixant intensément.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Donnez les moi et je vous verrai après pour mes horaires Carmen. »

« Les garçons, vous avez entendu cette jeune fille ? Donnez-lui ce qu'elle demande. » Nous réprimanda gentiment Carmen.

Nous lui tendîmes chacun nos listes et elle partit vers les rayons. Nous reprîmes notre discussion avec Carmen. Je lui racontai ces dernières années pour Rosalie et moi, les études que nous faisions et nos retrouvailles dues au hasard, ainsi que nos colocations.

Edward parla de son stage de cet été et demanda à sa tante de remercier encore une fois son oncle de l'avoir aidé à l'obtenir.

Bella revint vers nous au bout d'un moment et nous informa qu'elle avait trouvé tous nos livres et qu'elle les avait posés à la caisse. Nous nous levâmes pour aller payer et laissions Carmen discuter avec elle. Quand nous revînmes vers elles, elles avaient terminé. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et rentrâmes à l'appartement. On avait passé presque deux heures à la librairie.

Je demandais à Bella si ses nouveaux horaires lui convenaient.

« Y a pas de doutes. J'ai tous mes week-ends. Je travaille les mardis, mercredis, vendredis matins et lundi et jeudi après-midi. J'ai cours le reste du temps et le vendredi, je termine à seize heures. Donc c'est certain, ça me convient. » Ça faisait plaisir de la voir si enjouée. Même si je ne la connaissais que depuis peu, je l'appréciais déjà beaucoup.

Nous nous séparâmes sur le palier en nous disant que nous nous retrouvions le soir même.

**POV ALICE**

Les filles étaient enfin rentrées et j'avais réussi à les convaincre de faire du shopping. Nous venions de finir de déjeuner et je les entrainais vers une première boutique. J'informai Bella que nous allions refaire sa garde robe et qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait protesté et boudait un peu. Mais je n'allais pas laisser ma meilleure amie sans nouveaux vêtements pour cette nouvelle étape de sa vie !

Nous la poussâmes, avec Rose, dans une des cabines d'essayage et on lui sélectionna plusieurs jeans, pulls, débardeurs, tuniques, qu'elle devrait essayer. J'avais même choisi quelques robes.

« Allez Bella, sors de cette cabine ! » L'informais-je. Elle avait défilé avec tous les pantalons que nous lui avions donné nous arrivâmes aux robes, elle rechigna et ne voulut pas nous les montrer.

« Non Alice ! De toute manière, je ne la mettrai jamais ! » S'écria-t-elle. Je lançai un regard suppliant à Rose pour qu'elle intervienne.

« Bella, montre-nous s'il te plait. Et je te promets que si elle ne te plait pas, on ne te forcera pas à l'acheter. » Demanda Rose.

Je pense que cela parvint à convaincre Bella car elle ouvrit doucement le rideau et sortit de la cabine. Cette robe lui allait à ravir. Elle était noire, simple, arrivant juste au dessus des genoux, cintrée à la poitrine et ample au dessous.

« Tu es magnifique Bella. » S'exclama Rose.

« Tu m'enlèves les mots de la bouche. » Dis-je.

« Vous exagérez ! » Rétorqua Bella. Je m'avançai vers elle, la pris par les épaules et la tournai vers le miroir.

« Ose me dire que tu ne te trouves pas jolie ! » Lui intimais-je. Elle leva enfin les yeux vers la glace et esquissa un léger sourire.

« Celle-ci, tu l'achètes ! » Lui ordonna Rosalie.

« Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ? » Répondit Bella en se tournant vers Rose.

« Tu as compris. Allez vas essayer les autres maintenant. » Répliqua Rose.

Elle partit essayer les autres, pendant ce temps je lui payais une partie des autres vêtements qu'elle avait essayé. Elles vinrent me rejoindre à la caisse et Bella s'acheta la robe. Elle s'indigna une fois de plus de l'argent que j'avais dépensé pour elle mais finit par accepter quand je lui fis ma petite moue.

Nous allâmes ensuite acheter des chaussures. Le magasin de sous-vêtements serait pour une autre fois. Je ne voulais pas non plus dégouter Bella de faire du shopping avec nous.

Nous rentrâmes en fin de journée et nous avions à peine une heure avant que les garçons nous rejoignent. Je préparai nos vêtements à chacune. Nous allions toutes porter un jean. Une tunique blanche pour Bella, un chemiser manche courte bleu pâle pour Rose et un dos nu noir pour moi. Le maquillage fut une étape rapide et les coiffures vite faites. Nous avions à peine terminé que la sonnette retentit. Bella alla ouvrir. C'était Paul.

« Salut les filles vous êtes magnifiques ! » S'exclama celui-ci.

« Merci Paul. » Répondîmes-nous en même temps.

« Qu'est-ce qui est prévu ce soir ? » Demanda-t-il.

« On pourrait sortir peut être ? » Proposa Rosalie.

« Mais où ? » Questionnais-je.

« Je sais où on peut aller. » Nous nous étions tous tournés vers Bella.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses et c'est une excellente idée. » Ajouta Paul.

« Où ? » Voulus-je savoir.

« Tu verras ! Mais je suis sûre que tu vas aimer. » Me répondit-elle. On frappa à la porte à ce moment et Rosalie l'ouvrit.

Les garçons entrèrent suivi de Jacob. _Enfin nous allions pouvoir le présenter à Paul !_ Nous fîmes les présentations sans insister entre Jacob et Paul. Emmett demanda ensuite ce que nous faisions ce soir et je l'informai que nous devions suivre Bella car elle savait où aller. Il parut relativement étonné que ce fût Bella qui ait proposé l'endroit.

« Emmett, je n'ai plus 13 ans et je connais un endroit sympa. » S'indigna Bella auprès de son frère.

« Je sais Belly mais ça me fait bizarre que tu sois devenue une si belle jeune femme. »

Elle parut émue aux paroles d'Emmett et rougit légèrement.

« Bella, on te suit. » Proposa Edward. Il n'avait pas quitté Bella des yeux depuis son arrivée. Il faudrait que j'aie une petite discussion avec lui.

Nous prîmes nos sacs et quittâmes l'appartement. Rose, Bella et Paul montèrent avec moi dans ma voiture. Les garçons montaient avec Edward et me suivaient. Bella m'indiqua le chemin. Nous nous garâmes à peine quinze minutes plus tard. Bella et Paul ouvraient la marche et nous les suivions jusqu'au Jillian's Billiards Club. Une fois la porte passée, je n'en crus pas mes yeux. Je me stoppai net et fus percutée par la personne qui me suivait, en l'occurrence mon frère. Tout le monde s'était arrêté et me regardait. Moi je ne pouvais que scruter l'endroit des yeux. Bella et Paul éclatèrent de rire en voyant ma réaction.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit que ça te plairait. » M'informa Bella.

« Quelqu'un va nous expliquer la réaction de ma sœur ? » S'énerva gentiment Edward. Je repris mes esprits et m'adressai à Paul et Bella.

« Où sont Sam et Emilie ? » Demandais-je avant d'éclater de rire avec eux.

« Là, je pige rien. » S'indigna Emmett. Paul calma son rire plus rapidement que nous et leur expliqua.

« Les filles et moi, nous sommes rencontrés dans un bar exactement comme celui-ci à Colorado Springs. Bella et moi avons eu la même réaction qu'Alice quand nous sommes venus ici pour la première fois. »

« Ce bar de Colorado Springs est tenu par deux personnes adorables et c'était un peu comme notre maison. C'était notre repère en dehors du pensionnat et cet endroit est devenu le notre ici à Seattle. » Compléta Bella.

« Bar, grill, billards, fléchettes et karaoké. Je sens que je vais m'éclater ici ! » M'exclamais-je.

« Nous aussi. » Dit Rosalie.

Paul nous proposa de le suivre. Nous nous installâmes à une grande table. Bella et moi fîmes en sorte que Jacob et Paul se retrouvent l'un à côté de l'autre. Nous commandâmes à diner Les discussions allaient bon train et dans la bonne humeur. Bella lançait des regards en coin à mon frère et quand elle ne le faisait pas c'était lui qui s'en chargeait. _Si ces deux-là ne sont pas fait l'un pour l'autre alors je ne m'appelle plus Alice Cullen !_

« Quelqu'un veut faire un billard ? » Proposa Emmett une fois notre repas terminé.

« Moi. » Répondit Bella.

« Chère sœur, tu sais que je t'aime ? » Dit Emmett en regardant sa cadette. Elle opina de la tête. « Mais la maladresse et toi ne font qu'une donc je préférerais faire une partie avec Edward. Je ne voudrais pas que tu blesses quelqu'un avec la queue. »

« Je comprends cher frère. » Elle avait pris un air sérieux mais ses yeux pétillaient. Paul et moi savions qu'elle ne blesserait personne. « D'accord mais je prends le gagnant. J'ai un peu appris à jouer. Et si Paul reste près de moi je ne blesserai personne. Ça te va ? » Proposa-t-elle à son frère. Emmett regarda Paul, ce dernier lui confirma les dires de Bella par un hochement de tête.

« Je suis d'accord. » Répondit Emmett.

Nous nous levâmes pour les suivre autour de la table de billard. Il y avait des tabourets où l'on pouvait s'asseoir. Nous prîmes place et attendîmes qu'ils commencent à jouer. J'étais restée debout et j'étais placée entre les jambes de Jasper. Mon chéri encerclait ma taille de ses bras et me tenait proche de lui. Paul et Jacob étaient encore l'un à côté de l'autre. Rose et Bella étaient installées chacune sur un tabouret.

La partie débuta avec Edward qui cassa le triangle de boules. La partie se termina rapidement, Edward n'était pas très concentré. _On se demande pourquoi ? Bella par hasard ?_ Mon frère perdit rapidement et il donna sa queue **(N/H : ne voyez aucun jeu de mot ici – N/MV : C'est ça , à d'autres !)** à Bella pour qu'elle joue contre son frère.

« Prête ? » Demanda Emmett à sa sœur en la défiant.

« Oui. Paul tu peux venir à côté de moi, au cas où ? » Demanda-t-elle. Je savais qu'elle jouait la comédie. Paul se leva et s'approcha d'elle. Il lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille et elle lui répondit par un grand sourire.

« Tu veux casser ? » Proposa Emmett.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, je veux bien. »

Bella plaça la boule blanche et se positionna. Paul se plaça derrière elle, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Mais Emmett et les autres ne le savaient pas.

Elle tira et rentra deux boules directement. Elle se releva et regarda son frère. Ce dernier avait la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux prêts à sortir de leurs orbites. Elle vint se mettre juste devant lui et avec son index referma la bouche d'Emmett.

« Coup de chance. » Minauda-t-elle. « C'est encore à moi, je crois? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Emmett ne répondait toujours pas.

« Oui Bella, c'est encore à toi. » L'informa Jasper.

Elle se repositionna et rentra à nouveau une boule. Elle se releva et se tourna vers Paul.

« Je pense que je ne vais blesser personne, qu'en dis tu ? »

« Je vais me rassoir de ce pas ma chérie. » Paul reprit sa place initiale. Emmett avait l'air de sortir peu à peu de sa torpeur.

« Je suis impressionné Bella. Je t'ai toujours connu maladroite mais là ... » S'exclama Jacob.

« Merci à Alice et Paul. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses l'année dernière et surtout à jouer au billard, frangin ! » Sourit-elle en se mettant devant son frère pour la fin de sa phrase.

Elle rejoua un coup mais ne rentra aucune boule. Emmett semblait s'être remis de ses émotions car il vint jouer. La partie fut particulièrement serrée mais Bella la remporta.

« C'est pas juste ! » Bouda Emmett.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas juste mon chéri ? » Dit Rosalie en le prenant dans ses bras.

« Que ma sœur m'ait battu au billard ! »

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent mon cœur. Les hommes ne sont pas forts dans tous les domaines. » Le rassura-t-elle.

« Mais quand même ! » Pleurnicha-t-il. Rosalie se pencha à son oreille et lui dit quelque chose qu'ils furent les seuls à entendre. Il retrouva instantanément le sourire. Il se releva et s'adressa à sa sœur.

« C'était certainement qu'un coup de chance cette partie. Tu es prête à rejouer ? »

« Oui. » Elle avait mis de l'aplomb dans sa réponse.

« Je veux bien jouer contre toi Belly. » Proposa Jacob. Emmett lui dit que c'était une bonne idée et une nouvelle partie commença.

Jacob perdit.

Jasper se proposa ensuite et … perdit aussi.

Edward voulut tenter sa chance. Bella joua moins bien mais gagna quand même la partie.

Paul prit la suite et la partie fut beaucoup plus intense. Bella perdit enfin. Les applaudissements fusèrent.

« L'élève a rattrapé le maitre mais ne le bat pas encore. » S'esclaffa Paul.

« Elle nous a quand même tous battu ! Nous les hommes. » S'indigna Emmett.

« C'est le jeu ! » Lui répondit Rose.

Je me levais du tabouret où j'avais pris place et me dirigeai vers Bella. Je l'entrainai à ma suite devant Emmett.

« Tu vois qu'elle était entre de bonnes mains avec nous ! On lui a appris plein de choses et elle est beaucoup moins maladroite quand même ! »

« Eh je suis là Alice. » S'exclama l'intéressée.

Emmett se leva et prit Bella dans ses bras.

« Je suis fier de toi p'tite sœur ! »

« Merci. Mais tu pourrais me relâcher … j'étouffe. » Dit-elle en manque de souffle.

« Oh excuse-moi. » Répondit-il en la relâchant.

Le moment d'émotion était terminé et nous retournâmes à la partie qui se déroulait sous nos yeux entre Jacob et Paul. Ces deux là avaient l'air de bien s'entendre…

Je profitai d'un moment où tout le monde était occupé pour avoir une petite conversation avec mon frère. Je lui expliquai succinctement la conversation que nous avions eue entre filles ce matin. Il parut déçu de la réaction de Bella et je le rassurais en lui disant que rien n'était perdu. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à se connaître tous les deux. Qu'une fois qu'elle serait en confiance avec lui, les choses iraient d'elle même. Il sembla rassuré et m'embrassa sur la joue pour me remercier.

La soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur. Nous rentrâmes à nos appartements respectifs quand le bar ferma ses portes.

Alors ?

Vous aimez toujours ? Et qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier lemon ? On avoue que ça nous stresse un peu…

On vous fait à toutes de gros bisous.

Hélène et Vanessa


	11. Chapter 11

**Ma Vie Après l'Enfer**

**Coucou,**

**Désolée pour ce retard mais je suis en train de changer de FAI et j' ai vraiment du mal à me connecter tant que la transition n'est pas faite définitivement.**

**Merci à toutes pour vos rw qui nous font très plaisir. Merci de nous suivre. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. Et un énorme merci à Joey pour ses corrections, son temps et le soutien qu'elle nous apporte. **

_Réponse aux non inscrites :_

Marion : La vérité sur Bella : Patience ...

Gégé : Merci pour le lemon. Et oui un Rose / Emmett. Le billard : Quelle soirée ! Merci encore !

=) () : Jacob et Paul : futur couple ? Nous ne te tenons pas rigueur pour ton retard dans ta rw ! LOL. Merci d'avoir aimé notre lemon. On est rassurées ! Ils vont se souder de plus en plus !

Bébé23 : J'espère que la douche t'a fait du bien ma belle ! Le secret de Bella ? Tu verras … peut être !

Chloé : C'est clair : ils savent à quoi s'en tenir maintenant !

Katouchka : AAAAhhhhh Le lemon ! Pour le passé de Bella, encore un peu de patience !

Laurie: Patience, patience ….

Pounine : Merci, Merci, Merci les mots nous manquent. Biz

Patiewsnow : Et oui la patience est mère de toutes les vertus !

Alicia : Soulagées pour le lemon ! Merci

Lyna : Merci pour tous tes encouragements et merci d'aimer !

Hana : MMMMEEEERRRCCCIIIIII !

Cynthia : Voilà la suite. L'évolution se fera au fur et à mesure …

Nadalexx : Merci vraiment d'avoir mis une rw pour nous. Nous avons commencé comme traductrices et aujourd'hui nous sommes auteurs. On aime beaucoup mettre différents POV. Ca permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur tout le monde.

**DISCLAIMER :**** Les personnages appartiennent à S. Meyer …**

**CHAPITRE 10 : LA RENTREE**

**POV EDWARD **

Cette année, j'entrai en première année de master, spécialisation droit des familles. Mon stage d'été serait bénéfique pour ces deux prochaines années. J'avais choisi cette option de droit des familles pour les adoptions et les divorces. Pouvoir aider les enfants et les parents à trouver un équilibre dans les rouages de la justice était gratifiant. J'avais eu la chance d'être élevé par des parents aimants, qui nous avaient toujours protégé ma sœur et moi. L'amour, la communication et la confiance étaient les piliers de notre famille. Je voulais que d'autres enfants que nous connaissent cette joie.

Mes trois premières années de fac avaient été consacrées au droit en général. Après mon master je serai diplômé et je pourrai commencer à pratiquer. Je souhaitais d'abord travailler dans un cabinet comme celui de mon oncle Eléazar pour pouvoir ensuite monter mon propre cabinet.

La musique avait une place importante dans ma vie. J'avais longtemps hésité à en faire mon métier. J'avais finalement décidé que mon piano et ma guitare seraient mon échappatoire. Quand je composais, je m'évadais. Quand je jouais, j'évacuais. Pour certains c'était le sport, pour moi la musique. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire que je n'aimais pas le sport, loin de là. J'allais courir une ou deux fois par semaine avec Emmett et maintenant avec Jazz. Il faut bien entretenir ce corps !(N/A2 : Si je peux aider…)

Nous étions samedi après midi et les gars m'avaient prévenu qu'ils comptaient passer la soirée en amoureux avec leurs chéries. J'étais heureux pour eux. Alice avait enfin retrouvé son âme sœur. Elle avait toujours aimé Jazz, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Emmett avait l'air épanoui. Il m'avait même avoué que Rosalie était sans aucun doute la femme de sa vie. Moi qui l'avais toujours connu avec une fille différente, pas d'attache, ça me faisait bizarre. La seule relation plus ou moins sérieuse que j'avais eu avec quelqu'un, c'était Tanya. J'en avais marre de sortir avec des filles différentes. J'étais comme l'ancien Emmett. Je changeais de filles comme de chemise. J'avais rencontré Tanya et je m'étais dit que ça pouvait être différent avec elle. J'en étais arrivé à un point où les relations d'un soir me pesaient. Grossière erreur ! J'avais vraiment essayé avec elle mais quand je l'avais présenté à mes parents et ma sœur, je m'étais rendu compte que nous n'étions vraiment pas fait pour être ensemble. La séparation avait été longue et difficile. Elle s'était accrochée. Quelques jours avant la fin de l'année, nous avions eu une énorme dispute et elle avait enfin compris que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Quelques jours plus tard j'avais reçu un texto de sa part me disant qu'elle rentrait dans sa famille à New York et qu'elle terminerait ses études là-bas. Elle avait rajouté que je regretterais de l'avoir quitté.

Depuis ce jour, je n'avais plus eu de nouvelles et j'étais aujourd'hui plus que sûr d'avoir pris la bonne décision en la quittant. Je n'avais pas repris mes mauvaises habitudes depuis ce jour. Je m'étais concentré sur mon stage pendant l'été et n'étais sorti que quelques fois. C'est sûr qu'une bonne partie de jambes en l'air me ferait du bien. Ça me manquait. Heureusement j'avais toujours ma fidèle main droite. Comme dit le proverbe : il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné. (N/A2 : J' en sais quelque chose, lol)

Et puis j'avais rencontré Bella, petite chose délicate et fragile que j'avais envie de protéger. Elle m'attirait physiquement… mais pas seulement. Je voulais apprendre à la connaître avant de tenter quoique ce soit avec elle. C'était ce que ma sœur m'avait conseillé et c'était ce que j'allais faire. Je voulais avant tout devenir son ami.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais appelé Jacob pour lui proposer un ciné ce soir avec Bella et Paul. Il sembla apprécier que je pense à Paul. Je devais maintenant aller voir Bella pour lui proposer.

J'étais devant la porte de son appartement. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'avais peur de me prendre un râteau. Au bout de quelques longues minutes à réfléchir, je me décidais enfin à toquer. Ce fut Bella qui vint m'ouvrir.

« Euh … Salut. »

_Depuis quand je bégaye devant une fille ?_

_Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille Cullen !_

_Ça je sais ! Merci !_

« Salut Edward ! » Elle m'avait répondu avec un putain de sourire timide.

_Sois un homme Cullen !_

_Facile à dire ! Allez, je me lance._

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais les amoureux vont passer la soirée en couples. Ils réquisitionnent les appartements. » Commençais-je.

« Je sais. Rose et Alice viennent de me le dire. »

« Tu as prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? » Demandais-je plein d'espoir.

« Je pensais appeler Paul pour passer la soirée avec lui. Pourquoi ? »

« Avec Jacob, on s'est dit qu'on pourrait se faire un ciné ensemble. Avec Paul et toi bien sûr ! »

« C'est une bonne idée. J'appelle Paul tout de suite. Entre. » Elle me laissa entrer et je la suivis jusqu'au salon. Les filles étaient installées dans les canapés, regardant Friends.

« Coucou bro ! » Lança Alice.

« Salut Edward. » Dit Rosalie.

« Salut les filles. »

« Je reviens, je vais dans ma chambre téléphoner à Paul. Attends-moi ici. » M'informa Bella en quittant le salon. Je m'installais avec les filles. Elles me regardaient avec un grand sourire. Ça ne présageait rien de bon.

« Quoi ? » Demandais-je.

« Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Et pourquoi tu dois attendre Bella ? » S'enquit ma sœur.

« J'ai proposé à Bella qu'on se fasse un ciné avec Paul et Jacob pour vous laisser tranquille ce soir. »

« C'est délicat de ta part Edward. » Rit Rose.

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu invites Bella ? Pour nous laisser tranquille ? » Ajouta ma sœur.

« Alice ! » Grondais-je.

« Je dis ça et je dis rien. Je voulais juste dire que cette soirée pourrait vous permettre de mieux vous connaître. » Alice sera toujours Alice !

La seule réponse adulte que je pus lui faire fut de lui tirer la langue. Plus gamin que ça tu meurs!

Elles éclatèrent de rire et Bella revint à ce moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Rose reprit contenance la première. Elle désigna la télé.

« Joey. Il en fait toujours de bonnes. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

_Ouf ! Elle y a cru !_

Je lançai un regard reconnaissant à Rose qui me répondit d'un clin d'œil discret.

« Je viens d'avoir Paul au téléphone et il est d'accord. Comment fait-on ? » Dit Bella.

« On se retrouve chez moi vers 18h30. Tu viens avec Paul et Jacob nous rejoindra ici aussi. Je le préviens. Ça te va ? » Proposais-je.

« Oui. J'en informe Paul. »

Je me levai du canapé.

« A tout à l'heure alors. » Elle se leva aussi et me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte. Je sortis et me retournais vers elle.

« Bon … A toute ! » Je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Elle hocha la tête et referma la porte sur moi.

J'étais là, sur le palier, incapable de faire un pas. Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre et rentrer chez moi. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir.

**POV JASPER**

J'avais proposé à Alice de passer la soirée tous les deux, nous avions du temps à rattraper ! Il était 19 heures et j'allais la rejoindre chez elle. Quand elle m'ouvrit, je fus subjugué par sa beauté. Elle était mignonne, même très mignonne quand nous étions petits. Mais là elle était magnifique, était devenue la femme de mes rêves …

Je m'avançai vers elle et la pris tendrement dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai délicatement sur la joue.

« Bonsoir beauté. » Soufflais-je à son oreille.

« Bonsoir beau blond. » Susurra-t-elle à son tour. Sa douce voix se dirigea directement dans mon boxer. Je m'écartai légèrement d'elle afin de lui cacher l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

« Prête ? »

« Prête. Ou va-t-on ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« C'est une surprise Lili. » Répondis-je. « Ne me fais pas cette magnifique moue à la Alice, je ne dirais rien. » Ris-je.

« C'est même pas drôle. » Rétorqua-t-elle en me frappant légèrement le bras. Un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

« Après vous Mademoiselle. » Dis-je en lui ouvrant la porte.

« Quel gentleman ! » Je la suivis sur le palier et elle ferma son appartement à clé.

Pendant le trajet en voiture, nous parlâmes de tout et de rien. Nous arrivâmes au restaurant le Rover's. J'avais fait quelques petites recherches pour l'emmener dans un bon restaurant et ce dernier avait très bonne réputation dûe à l'arrivée d'un chef français dans ses cuisines. Je me souvenais qu'Alice aimait la cuisine française. Lorsqu'ils étaient petits, ses parents les avaient emmenés en France elle et son frère.

On nous installa à une table confortable dans un coin discret du restaurant. Le silence régnait mais il n'était pas pesant. Je décidai de lancer la conversation.

« Alice. »

« Jasper. »

Nous avions parlé en même temps.

« Je t'en prie. Honneur aux dames. »

« Je … je suis vraiment heureuse de passer cette soirée avec toi. » Alice avait rougi en prononçant ses mots.

« Moi aussi je suis vraiment heureux de partager ce moment avec toi. » Dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne qui était posée sur la table.

« J'ai toujours espéré te revoir, tu sais ? » Commença-t-elle.

« Je te crois. Je ne t'ai jamais oublié non plus. »

« Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas restés en contact ? » Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux bords des yeux.

Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre. Je savais qu'elle me poserait cette question et je m'y étais préparé.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça Alice. Quand on a déménagé, ça a été dur pour Rose et moi car nous étions très attachés à vous. Pour moi ce fut encore plus dur car tu me manquais terriblement. La distance ne nous permettant pas de nous revoir souvent, j'ai pris la décision de ne pas garder le contact. A quoi ça aurait servi de s'appeler ou de s'écrire alors qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir ? C'était se faire du mal mutuellement. Puis les semaines et les années sont passées et ton souvenir s'est atténué mais il n'a jamais disparu. » Je marquai une pause et la regardai. Une larme avait roulé sur sa joue. Je l'essuyais avec mon pouce.

« Je te comprends. » Lança-t-elle en rompant le silence qui s'était installé. « Tu as pris la décision pour nous de ne pas garder contact et moi j'ai décidé de ne plus parler de toi. Ton souvenir m'a été douloureux trop longtemps. Mais au fond de moi, je savais, non j'étais sûre qu'on se retrouverait. Nous devions vivre des expériences chacun de notre côté. »

_Pourquoi avais-je été séparé d'elle si longtemps ?_

_Parce que tu étais un petit con et que tu as cru que c'était la meilleure solution ! Maintenant elle est là. Sois un homme !_

Et j'allais être un homme.

« Alice, tu es mon univers, la lune dans ma nuit, le soleil dans ma journée. Tu es mon tout. Nous avons été réunis et je compte bien ne plus m'éloigner de toi. » Je pris une nouvelle inspiration. Elle méritait de le savoir et je le ressentais au plus profond de moi. Je lâchais sa main que je tenais depuis tout à l'heure et pris son visage en coupe entre mes mains. Je voulais qu'elle puisse lire dans mes yeux en même temps que je lui déclarerais ma flamme. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi Jasper. » Elle approcha ses douces lèvres des miennes et les effleura …

« Hum hum … Vous avez choisi ? » _Pourquoi avait il fallu que le serveur nous interrompe à ce moment? Il n'avait pas vu que c'était un moment plutôt … intense ?_

Alice se recula et tourna son visage vers le serveur.

« Non. Vous pourriez revenir d'ici quelques minutes. Et surtout si nous nous embrassons encore quand vous souhaitez prendre la commande, passez votre chemin. Ça nous arrangerait, merci. » Dit elle avec un magnifique sourire. Je crus pendant un instant qu'elle avait ébloui le serveur.

« Bien Mademoiselle. » Il se retourna et partit.

« Où en étions-nous ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Je ne répondis pas et fondis sur ses lèvres comme si c'était un besoin vital. Je l'embrassai d'abord doucement, remuant mes lèvres à l'unisson des siennes, puis demandai accès à sa bouche avec ma langue. C'était le premier vrai baiser que nous échangions. Et il était plein d'espoir, de tendresse, de passion. Si je ne me retenais pas, je la prendrais tout de suite sur la table de ce restaurant. Mais je voulais prendre mon temps, je voulais la découvrir et lui faire vivre sa première fois. Elle m'avait avoué n'avoir jamais eu de relation avec un garçon. Une première fois doit être douce et tendre. Mais surtout rester un merveilleux souvenir.

Au bout d'un moment nous dûmes reprendre notre souffle. Nous décidâmes de regarder le menu au cas où Monsieur Casse Pied reviendrait. Nous commandâmes quelques minutes plus tard et fûmes servis rapidement. Nous continuâmes à rattraper le temps perdu tous les deux, à parler de nos amis et de nos études.

Tout était simple avec Alice. J'étais bien, je lui dis et elle m'avoua qu'elle aussi. La soirée se passa comme dans un rêve. Une fois l'addition payée, par moi bien sûr, elle me proposa qu'on regarde un film chez elle. Etant donné que Rose et Emmett passaient la soirée chez moi, j'acceptai. Je voulais leur laisser de l'intimité. Nous rentrâmes rapidement et Alice me proposa de regarder _Slumdog Millionnaire._ Je ne l'avais jamais vu. Nous nous installâmes confortablement dans son canapé avec une couverture. Je la pris dans mes bras et aucun de nous ne bougea durant tout le film. Nous fûmes tous les deux émus par l'aventure de ce jeune indien. Ce film prenait aux tripes.

Tout à coup nous entendîmes la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir et la voix de Bella.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre Edward ? »

**POV BELLA**

Nous avions décidé d'aller manger avant d'aller à la séance de _Sherlock Holmes_. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour le film dans la voiture. Nous avions pris la voiture d'Edward et je m'étais volontairement installée à l'avant pour laisser Jacob et Paul se retrouver tous les deux à l'arrière. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de s'apprécier.

Nous allâmes manger dans une pizzeria près du cinéma. A peine fûmes nous installés qu'un serveur vint nous demander si nous avions choisi.

« Pas encore. » Dit froidement Edward.

« Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » Répondit le serveur et il s'éloigna.

« Bella, je crois que tu as une touche. » S'exclama Paul. Je relevai les yeux du menu.

« Quoi ? »

« Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés. » Expliqua Jacob.

« Vous dites n'importe quoi. » Je les regardais tous à tour de rôle. Jacob et Paul semblaient amusés de la situation et Edward … énervé ?

« Tu fais des ravages et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte. » Paul secouait la tête de dépit. « T'en faisais déjà cet été quand on sortait et tu ne vois toujours rien. »

« Arrête Paul ! Je suis la fille la plus banale sur terre. Que veux tu qu'il me trouve ? » M'énervais-je.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es loin d'être banale. » Je me tournai vers Edward. _C'est vraiment lui qui avait dit ça ?_

« Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi mec, n'est ce pas Paul ? » Ajouta Jacob. « Même en ayant une préférence pour les hommes, je sais apprécier les belles choses et tu en fais partie ma chérie. » Dit-il en me caressant la joue.

« Jacob et Edward ont raison Bella. Tu pourrais sortir avec qui tu veux. Attention ! Un mec bien j'entends. »

« Ce n'est pas ma priorité dans la vie. Je rentre à la fac lundi et je compte bien me concentrer sur mes études. Un copain on verra ça plus tard. Maintenant on change de discussion ! » M'énervais-je.

« Connaissant Bella, je conseille qu'on suive son conseil. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir en pétard. » Expliqua Jacob.

Ils décidèrent enfin de changer de conversation et j'en fus soulagée. Ne peuvent-ils pas laisser ma vie privée, privée ?

Le serveur revint tout sourire, j'évitai au maximum de le regarder et nous passâmes notre commande.

Nous fûmes servis rapidement. Nous parlâmes des études d'Edward. Un futur avocat parmi nous. Du travail de Jacob dans un garage automobile. Il nous expliqua qu'il pensait passer chef d'atelier prochainement. Celui qui occupait ce poste actuellement devrait bientôt partir à la retraite. Le grand patron avait donc proposé à Jacob de le remplacer. Quand il nous en parlait, il avait les yeux qui pétillaient d'excitation. On aurait dit un enfant découvrant ses cadeaux le matin de Noël.

Je commençais à apprécier Edward. Nous aimions tous les deux la littérature. Nous passâmes un petit moment à discuter d'écrivains que nous apprécions. Jacob et Paul préféraient parler mécanique. J'en appris plus sur Edward. Il m'expliqua pourquoi il avait voulu devenir avocat et me parla de son hobby pour la musique. Je lui demandai si un jour je pourrais l'entendre jouer.

« Ca serait avec plaisir Bella. » Il me fit son sourire en coin à faire fondre la banquise. _Résiste Bella, résiste ! Facile à dire !_

« Mais il ne faut pas que ça te gène. » Dis-je timidement.

« Que préférerais-tu entendre ?Guitare ou piano ? » Proposa-t-il.

« Tu as un piano ? » Dis-je surprise.

« Oui dans ma chambre à l'appartement. Et un à Forks. » M'expliqua-t-il.

« Comment as tu fait pour mettre un piano dans ta chambre ? » M'exclamais-je. « Je sais que les chambres de nos appartements sont spacieuses mais quand même. »

« J'ai une grande chambre effectivement mais un petit dressing. Ceci explique cela. Et ce sont mes parents qui m'ont fait la surprise de m'en offrir un. »

« Ils sont vraiment adorable vos parents. Je ne les remercierai jamais assez pour ce qu'ils ont fait pour moi. »

« Tu fais un peu partie de la famille, mes parents connaissent ton père et ton frère est mon meilleur ami. Et en plus de ça, ma sœur t'adore ! » Termina-t-il.

J'aurais aimé avoir une famille comme celle-ci. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir un coup de blues. Il dût sentir mon malaise car il prit ma main dans la sienne comme pour me réconforter. La sensation de sa peau sur la mienne fut apaisante, réconfortante mais en même temps électrisante....

Notre moment fût interrompu par Jacob qui nous informa qu'il était l'heure de la séance. Nous nous levâmes et au moment où je sortis mon portefeuille pour payer ma part, Paul m'informa que Jacob s'en était déjà chargé.

« Merci Jacob. » Dis-je en lui faisant la bise. « Mais la prochaine fois c'est pour moi. » L'informais-je.

« Ok Bells. Mais la fois d'après ce sera Paul et encore la fois d'après ce sera Edward. Vu que j'ai payé pour tout le monde. » Rétorqua-t-il un sourire aux lèvres.

« Pas de problème pour moi. » Annonça Edward.

« Ni pour moi. » Finit Paul.

Nous nous dirigeâmes rapidement vers le cinéma et prîmes chacun nos places. Je me retrouvais avec Edward à ma droite, Paul à ma gauche et Jacob à côté de lui. Mon côté droit me chauffait considérablement plus que le gauche.

Le film nous plut beaucoup et nous décidâmes de réitérer ce genre de sortie entre nous. Afin de laisser un peu plus d'intimité aux couples.

Paul proposa d'aller manger une glace.

Nous dégustâmes de délicieuses Ben & Jerry's avec un soda. Nous donnâmes tous nos impressions sur le film et le physique de Jude Law rencontra un franc succès du côté de Jacob et Paul.

« Mais tu as vu ce cul ? » S'exclama Jacob.

« C'est clair. » Confirma Paul.

Je regardai Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Il éclata de rire à mon expression et je le suivais rapidement. Nous nous calmâmes car Paul voulut savoir ce qu'il y avait.

« Vous nous faîtes penser à des adolescentes de 14 ans parlant du chanteur d'un boys bands à la mode. » Edward confirma mes dires d'un hochement de tête. Nos deux amis nous fixèrent méchamment, croisèrent les bras sur leurs poitrines et s'installèrent au fond de leurs sièges. A ce moment-là, nos deux grands gaillards musclés ressemblaient plus à deux gamins pris en rires reprirent de plus belle avec Edward. Au bout de quelques minutes, Paul et Jacob se déridèrent et nous rejoignirent dans nos rires.

Le temps passa vite et Edward et moi montâmes ensemble à nos appartements. J'ouvris ma porte plus rapidement que la sienne. Avant de rentrer, je me retournai vers lui. Une idée venait de me passer par la tête.

« Tu veux boire un dernier verre Edward ? » Les mots étaient sortis tout seul. Il se retourna vers moi et me sourit.

« Je veux bien. »

Je l'invitai à entrer et refermai derrière moi. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le salon pour nous retrouver face à Jasper et Alice.

« Salut les jeunes. » Claironna Alice. Ils étaient tous les deux installés dans le canapé avec une couverture à leurs pieds. Heureusement ils étaient encore habillés !

« Salut. » Rétorqua Edward.

« Votre film ? » Demanda Jasper.

« Sherlock Holmes. » Répondis-je.

« Nous avons eu droit à une analyse plus que précise sur Jude Law de la part de Jacob et Paul. » Précisa Edward.

« Ah ces deux là ! Ils étaient faits pour se rencontrer. » S'esclaffa Alice. J'acquiesçai de la tête.

« Et vous votre soirée ? » Demandais-je.

Jasper et Alice se regardèrent tendrement avant de me répondre.

« Très … appréciable. » S'extasia Alice.

« D'accord. Ce sera tout. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus. » Dit Edward.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es devenu prude frangin. » Sourit Alice.

« Non, mais chacun sa vie privée. » Expliqua-t-il. Je décidai de changer de sujet.

« Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? »

« Une bière pour moi. » Demanda Jasper.

« Moi aussi. » M'informa Edward.

« Je me fais une tisane, tu en veux une Alice ? »

« S'il te plait Bella. » Répondit-elle.

« Je reviens. » J'allais à la cuisine, faisais bouillir de l'eau et sortait les bières du frigo pour les mettre sur un plateau. Une fois les tasses prêtes, j'emmenai le tout au salon. Ma maladresse était chaque jour de moins en moins présente. Mon job à la librairie pour le service du café m'avait grandement aidé, ainsi que le travail d'Alice sur moi l'année dernière.

Nous étions tous installés depuis un moment à discuter de nos soirées et des films que nous avions vus quand un bâillement m'échappa.

« Mademoiselle est fatiguée ? » Demanda Edward.

« Je pense. Les cours commencent lundi et je dois être en forme. »

« On va rentrer Edward, ces demoiselles ont besoin de se reposer afin d'être fraiches pour lundi. » Proposa Jasper.

« Tu as raison mec. Elles sont jeunes et ont besoin de beaucoup d'heures de sommeil. »

« Tu te moques de nous, c'est ça ? » Je lui frappais gentiment le bras.

« Hé. » Dit-il en se frottant l'endroit où je l'avais touché.

« Je ne t'ai pas fait mal. » Souris-je.

« Mais quand même. Tu aurais pu. » Rigola-t-il. Il se leva et Jasper en fit de même.

Alice et moi les raccompagnâmes à la porte. Edward me fit une bise sur la joue pour me souhaiter bonne nuit. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il avait ce geste avec moi et je l'appréciais grandement. Il en fit une à sa sœur et se dirigea chez lui. Je me rendis dans ma chambre afin de laisser de l'intimité à Jasper et Alice pour se dire au revoir.

J'allai dans la salle de bain afin de me préparer pour ma nuit et m'installai dans mon lit avec un bon livre.

TOC TOC

« Entre Alice. »

« Hé Bells ! » Dit-elle en s'installant à côté de moi sur mon lit.

« Tu voulais qu'on parle ? »

« Et si je te racontais ma soirée et toi la tienne ? » Proposa-t-elle.

« On a déjà tout raconté tout à l'heure donc tu ne sauras rien de plus. » Dis je en roulant des yeux. « Quoi que… Je dois reconnaître que Jacob et Paul semblent de plus en plus proches tous les deux. »

« Oh, j'étais sûre que ces deux là se plairaient. Je ne leur donne pas un mois avant d'être ensemble. »

« Alice, tu es impossible, laisse les prendre leur temps et surtout ne t'en mêles pas ! Bon et ta soirée avec Jasper alors ? »

« Je n'ai pas pu te le raconter devant mon frère mais ma soirée ... » Elle regardait un point au plafond et semblait plongée dans ses pensées. Je passai ma main devant ses yeux pour essayer de la faire revenir.

« Youhou, Alice. »

« Excuse-moi. Mais j'étais en train de repenser à ce que Jasper m'avait dit. » S'extasia-t-elle. Je lui fis un geste de la main pour l'inviter à me raconter.

Elle arrêta de rêvasser et me raconta en détails sa soirée. Les explications de Jasper, sa déclaration, leurs sentiments. Elle semblait heureuse, sincèrement heureuse et j'étais contente pour elle.

Elle n'insista pas sur ma soirée ou sur son frère. Je pense qu'elle avait compris suite à notre conversation de l'autre matin.

Elle alla se coucher et je partis rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Le dimanche fut calme. Mon frère vint me voir en début d'après-midi pour qu'on aille se promener. Je savais qu'il voulait qu'on parle. Cela faisait une semaine que nous nous étions retrouvés mais nous n'avions pas eu un seul moment à deux.

Nous nous baladions dans le parc, parlant de banalités. Il me demanda comment je trouvais Rose, Edward et Jasper. Je lui expliquai que je m'étais senti très rapidement à l'aise avec eux et que je les appréciais déjà beaucoup. Il sembla rassuré et me confia qu'il était également très proche de Carlisle et Esmée. Nous abordâmes le sujet de Charlie.

« Ecoute Emmett, tu m'as expliqué ta version et je te crois. Tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre encore une fois. »

« C'est pas ça Belly mais Papa voudrait te voir. »

« Ah ! »

« Tu lui manques. » Dit-il en posant son bras autour de mes épaules. Nous nous étions assis sur un banc. « Je me disais qu'un de ces week-end on aurait pu y aller. » Proposa-t-il.

« Je … Je ne sais pas. » J'étais perdue. J'avais envie de le revoir mais j'appréhendai ces retrouvailles. Je n'avais pas eu assez confiance en lui pour penser que Phil racontait des histoires. J'avais perdu tant d'années. Je ne m'étais pas posé toutes ces questions avec Emmett mais c'était différent. Nous nous étions revus par le fait du hasard et nous aurions de toute manière été amenés à nous revoir.

« Pourquoi Bella ? »

Je décidai d'être franche et lui expliquais mes pensées et mes doutes. Il me rassura en me disant que jamais Charlie ne m'en avait voulu et qu'il avait toujours attendu mon retour vers lui. Le silence prit place pendant quelques minutes. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je savais où était ma place aujourd'hui et mon père devait faire partie de ma vie.

« Je suis d'accord. » Annonçais-je doucement.

« Merci Belly, il va être tellement content. » Ses bras entouraient mon corps et une fois de plus, il ne se rendit pas compte de sa force.

« Em... Etouffe … Moi ... » Je tentais vainement de faire une phrase. Il me relâcha quand il comprit.

« Oh, excuse-moi. » Dit-il en essuyant discrètement une larme sur sa joue.

Je le serrais à mon tour dans mes bras et lui soufflais un discret « Merci. »

Nous reprîmes le chemin de l'appartement.

« Je me disais qu'on aurait pu rentrer à Forks pour ton anniversaire et le fêter en famille. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? » Mon anniversaire ! Dans deux semaines. Avais-je envie de fêter mon anniversaire ? La réponse était oui. Je n'avais jamais eu autant envie de le fêter.

« Je suis d'accord. » Il me regarda les yeux ronds, surpris de ma réponse.

« Tu as toujours détesté fêter ton anniversaire et là tu acceptes ! Tu as vraiment changé Bella. » Il prit une petite pause. « Et j'aime celle que tu es devenue sœurette. »

« Encore merci. »

« Au fait on pourrait proposer à Rose de venir avec nous, j'aimerai la présenter à Charlie. » Proposa-t-il.

« Pourquoi pas. »

« Je pense que si on rentre à Forks, Edward et Alice rentreront voir leurs parents et Jasper ira avec eux. » Il semblait nerveux.

« Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire simple et me dire qu'on sera tous à Forks pour mon anniversaire et qu'on le fêtera certainement tous ensemble ? » Demandais-je suspicieuse.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et planta son regard le plus sérieux dans le mien.

« Ok, tu as gagné. Alice voudrait qu'on fête ton anniversaire tous ensemble. Mais tu ne devais pas le savoir. Tu devais juste penser qu'on rentrait tous à Forks le même week-end. » S'emballa-t-il.

« T'inquiète je ferai comme si je ne savais pas. » Je devais bien ça à Alice. Elle m'avait fait promettre que nous fêterions mon prochain anniversaire ensemble.

**POV EMMETT**

Je n'avais pas abordé le sujet Renée car nous avions tacitement convenu de ne plus en parler tous les deux.

Quand nous arrivâmes à l'appartement des filles après notre promenade, Bella m'embrassa sur la joue pour me dire au revoir et alla directement dans sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Alice me sauta dessus.

« Alors, alors ? » S'impatienta-t-elle.

« Elle est d'accord pour rentrer à Forks le week-end de son anniversaire et je lui ai dit que vous en profiteriez certainement Edward et toi pour rentrer aussi. »

« Génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

« Mais tu sais je pense qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. » Je préférais ne pas dire complètement la vérité au risque de recevoir les foudres du petit lutin.

« Bella est loin d'être bête. Je m'en doute qu'elle a des soupçons. Même si elle sait déjà qu'on va fêter son anniversaire tous ensemble, elle n'imagine pas la surprise qu'on lui réserve. »

« Tu as raison. Jacob va s'occuper des réparations de la voiture et mon père a trouvé un cadeau pour Bella. Nous, on fait comme on a dit. » Précisais-je.

« Pas de problème. Bon, je te laisse, je vais rejoindre Jasper. »

Je lui souhaitai bonne chance pour sa rentrée de demain et partis rejoindre la femme de ma vie.

**POV BELLA**

Et voilà nous y étions ! Lundi matin, premier jour de fac. Hier soir Alice avait insisté pour préparer mes affaires. _Alice et les vêtements !_ Elle m'avait déposé ce matin et je devais prendre le bus après ma pause déjeuner pour aller travailler.

Mon premier cours venait de se finir, littérature anglaise et je rassemblais mes affaires pour me diriger vers le suivant. Quand je me levai de ma chaise, je fus bousculée et fit tomber toutes mes affaires.

« Désolée, je suis vraiment désolée. » Je m'étais baissée pour ramasser mes affaires et n'avais pas remarqué la personne qui m'avait bousculé.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas. » Répondis-je en me relevant. La jeune fille devait avoir mon âge, elle était brune, les cheveux longs avec des yeux bleus. Elle portait des lunettes et semblait assez timide.

« Je suis tellement distraite aujourd'hui, c'est le premier jour et je fais déjà des bêtises. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas blessé ... » Je la stoppais dans son élan parce que si elle continuait comme ça elle n'aurait pas repris sa respiration.

« Je n'ai rien, je vais bien. Je suis Bella et toi ? » Elle était comme moi, désorientée dans ce lieu.

« Angela. »

« Ravie de te rencontrer Angela. Tu as quoi comme cours maintenant ? » Demandais-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie.

« Histoire de la littérature. Et toi ? » M'apprit-elle.

« Pareil. Allons y ensemble. »Proposais-je.

La matinée était passée rapidement et Angéla et moi avions la plupart de nos cours en commun. Nous continuâmes à faire connaissance pendant le déjeuner et je la quittais pour aller travailler. Nous nous mîmes d'accord pour nous retrouver à l'entrée de notre premier cours demain après midi.

On espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous a plu…

Par contre, ce chapitre était le dernier que nous avions d'avance donc à partir de maintenant, nous sommes loin d'être sûres de pouvoir publier aussi régulièrement. Nous ferons de notre mieux alors à très vite.

Gros bisous

Hélène et Vanessa


End file.
